Hurt
by MisaHwang
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan telah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan, namun Sehun selalu menyakiti Luhan. Sampai kapan kah ia akan terus bersabar? Apalagi setelah Kai hadir dalam kehidupannya... Sehun/Luhan/Kai with ChanBaek. CHAPTER 9 UPDATE
1. Lies

Author : Misa Hwang

Title : Hurt.. (Chapter 1)

Main Cast :

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

-Girl (OC)

Genre : Angst, Sad

Warning : Yaoi, AU

Summary : Sehun dan Luhan telah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan, namun Sehun selalu menyakiti Luhan, fisik dan mental. Sampai kapan kah Luhan akan terus bersabar?

_Ini fanfic pertama saya di sini, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Happy reading! ^^_

Luhan menghela nafas kesal. Digosokkannya kedua tangannya kedinginan, rasanya tangan kecilnya hampir membeku walau sudah dibungkus sarung tangan. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu namja itu di sini, di taman kota yang jauh dari keramaian. Bayangkan, di cuaca sangat dingin dan bersalju seperti sekarang tentu sangat menderita harus menunggu di tempat terbuka.

Namja cantik itu melirik HP-nya gelisah, kemudian dengan jari yang bergetar kedinginan ia membuka daftar kontak di HP-nya, mencari nama yang hendak dihubunginya. Orang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan."

"YA! Oh Sehun! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan, hah!" Luhan memaki sendirian, dilemparnya HP-nya ke tanah saking memuncaknya emosinya. Ia menghela nafas lagi, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Lalu dipungutnya HP-nya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Namun sial, HP itu tak dapat dinyalakan. Walau Luhan sudah mencoba beragam cara. Tampaknya rusak karena terbentur akibat dilemparnya tadi.

"Aargh! Sial sekali aku hari ini!" Luhan bangkit, dimasukkannya HP-nya dengan kasar ke dalam saku, lalu beranjak pergi. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Sial, sungguh sial. Ia pikir malam ini akan menjadi malam Natal yang sangat membahagiakan. Karena tidak seperti malam-malam pada tahun sebelumnya, sekarang ia bisa melewatkannya dengan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Ia sudah membayangkan senangnya berjalan-jalan kecil menyusuri kota Seoul bersama Sehun di sela-sela turunnya salju. Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan... Ia bahkan sudah bersiap-siap dari pagi. Mencari baju yang cocok, berdandan... ia ingin tampil sempurna dan menjadi pendamping yang pantas bagi Sehun, namja yang enam bulan lalu memintanya menjadi namjachingu-nya. Tapi apa? APA? Dua jam ia menunggu, dan Sehun tak juga datang. Bahkan sama sekali tak memberi kabar!

Lupakan tentang segala hal romantis yang sekarang tampak memuakkan itu, Sehun memang selalu begini! Ia sangat cuek, bahkan bisa dibilang sama sekali tak peduli pada Luhan. Jarang menelepon, sering membatalkan janji secara sepihak, tak pernah ada waktu untuknya... Ia lebih mementingkan klub sepakbolanya atau teman-teman mainnya di klub basket dibandingkan namja chingu-nya. Menderita... Luhan sangat menderita. Namun ia tak ada keberanian untuk mengungkapkan kekesalan hatinya selama ini pada Sehun. Entahlah, mungkin.. ia takut. Takut pada namja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu. Takut kalau ia marah-marah pada Sehun, namja tampan itu akan meninggalkannya. Mencampakkannya, melupakannya, mengabaikan dirinya. Luhan hanya bisa bersabar, menerima dengan pasrah segala perlakuan Sehun yang semena-mena padanya. Hanya bisa menggerutu dan merutuki kelakuan Sehun dalam hati. Hanya bisa menangis sedih dan kecewa tanpa suara.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri jalanan kota yang penuh dengan pertokoan. Di mana-mana tampak pasangan yang berjalan berdua, terlihat begitu bahagia dan mesra. Luhan menggigit bibir, ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak. Ingin mengatakan bahwa ia iri. Ya, IRI! Bukan berarti Sehun tak pernah menggandeng tangannya atau memeluknya, ani.. Sehun melakukannya, walaupun itu sesuai kemauannya. Jika ia sedang ingin, maka ia akan memeluk dan mencumbu Luhan, bahkan di tempat umum sekali pun. Dan Luhan tak bisa menolak. Tidak, ia tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Sehun, segila apa pun itu.

Namun jika Sehun sedang kesal? Misalnya saat ia kalah pertandingan bola atau mendapat nilai jelek di sekolah, ia SELALU melampiaskan amarahnya pada Luhan. Tak hanya sekadar caci maki, pukulan demi pukulan pun kerap bersarang di wajah dan tubuh cantik Luhan. Seolah-olah Luhan bukan namja chingunya, tapi tempat sampah seorang Oh Sehun. Tempat ia menumpahkan rasa marah dan kesalnya, dan akhirnya ia pasti akan menyakiti Luhan. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tapi sering. Dan Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam. Diam menahan semua rasa sakit yang ditorehkan namja tampan itu padanya.

Luhan berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, kelelahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Akhirnya ia menangkap boks telepon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dimasukinya boks telepon kecil itu. Dirogoh-rogoh sakunya, mencari uang logam. Setelah ketemu langsung dimasukkannya koin itu ke dalam lubang di telepon umum, dan dengan jari bergetar kedinginan dipencetnya tombol demi tombol angka. Nomor ponsel Sehun.

"Jawablah, jebal."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang kering karena kedinginan.

"Yoboseyo," sebuah suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar di gagang telepon. Luhan tersentak. _Akhirnya, menjawab telepon juga! Ke mana saja kau! Aku hampir mati kedinginan menunggumu, dasar brengsek!_

"Sehun-ah, kenapa baru mengangkat?" namun akhirnya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan. Tentu saja ia tak bisa memaki-maki Sehun walau ia ingin.

"Ah, mian, hyung. Aku ada latihan tambahan di klub bola. Bulan depan final, jadi walau malam Natal kita juga harus berlatih. Hyung tahu aku harus menang, kan."

"Begitu.." Luhan berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya. "Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

"Aku lupa. Oh iya, kita ada janji hari ini, ya? Mian lain kali saja ya diganti. Tak apa kan?"

_Lupa? Lupa katamu?_ Jerit Luhan dalam hati.

"Ya tak apa. Gwenchana," sahut Luhan lirih.

"Anak baik."

Lalu sunyi. Luhan menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di samping telepon umum, ia baru saja mau mengakhiri pembicaraan ketika matanya menangkap sesosok namja. Namja yang tengah berdiri di depan toko perhiasan di seberang jalan. Namja dengan ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya. Namja yang sedang menelepon, bukan.. Lebih tepatnya sedang _menjawab_ teleponnya. Tepat di seberang boks telepon. Luhan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Oh Sehun.

_Kenapa namja itu ada di sini? Lalu latihan bola yang ia bicarakan itu? _

"Sehun-ah, sekarang kau dimana?" tanya Luhan pelan, ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergetar.

"Di sekolah, waeyo?"

"Di sekolah, ya.." Luhan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Sehun di seberang jalan. Mengapa ia berbohong?

"Luhan hyung."

"Ne?" mata Luhan masih lekat menatap sosok Sehun dari dalam boks telepon.

"Aku harus latihan. Kututup ya."

"Ne. Ber.. berlatihlah yang baik, Sehun-ah.."

Lalu Sehun menutup teleponnya. Luhan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, sambil terus memperhatikan Sehun di seberang jalan. Tak lama tampak seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari toko perhiasan itu, lalu.. berjalan ke arah Sehun. Dan.. Sehun merangkulnya!

Luhan berteriak dalam hati. _Siapa? Siapa yeoja itu? Dan mengapa Sehun merangkulnya?_

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja itu, dan... menciumnya. Bahkan walau Sehun ada di seberang jalan dan pandangan Luhan terhalang kaca boks telepon yang terselimuti salju pun Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum saat melakukannya.

Dan Luhan pun menangis.

~TBC~

_Jangan lupa komennya ya.. kamsahamnida ^0^ _


	2. Baby Don't Cry

Author : Misa Hwang

Title : Hurt.. (Chapter 2)

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim, Girl (OC)

Genre : Angst, Sad

Warning : Yaoi, AU

Previous Ep: _Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja itu, dan... menciumnya. Bahkan walau Sehun ada di seberang jalan dan pandangan Luhan terhalang kaca boks telepon yang terselimuti salju pun Luhan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum saat melakukannya._

_ Dan Luhan pun menangis._

Luhan terus berdiri di sana, mematung memandangi mereka berdua. Bahkan setelah bayangan Sehun yang pergi sambil merangkul pinggang yeoja itu hilang dari pandangan matanya, Luhan tetap diam. Seakan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Bulir-bulir air mata terus berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

_Sehun… Bagaimana bisa? _

Rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak, frustasi. Andai saja ia punya keberanian, mungkin ia sudah mendatangi mereka berdua. Melabrak Sehun, mungkin bahkan menamparnya dan mengatakan, "Kita putus" tepat di depan wajah namja dan yeoja sialan itu. Tapi itu hanya terjadi di drama atau film. Kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Setidaknya tidak untuk Xi Luhan. Tidak, tak mungkin ia bisa melakukannya.

Ketukan di kaca boks telepon membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Tampak seorang ahjussi dengan wajah tak sabar menggerutu padanya, "Kau sudah selesai menelepon atau belum?"

Luhan terkesiap. "Ah, mianhamnida."

Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar dari boks telepon itu. Saat kakinya menapaki jalanan yang bersalju, dirasanya pandangannya mengabur. Pemandangan di depannya menjadi berbayang. Kakinya serasa lemas, tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Dicobanya untuk tetap melangkah, namun langkahnya semakin lama semakin berat. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

_Aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh ambruk. Kumohon, aku tak boleh ambruk di sini!_

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Luhan terus berjalan walau terhuyung-huyung. Beberapa kali ia sempat menabrak pejalan kaki yang lalu-lalang. Beberapa gerutuan dan omelan yang ditujukan untuknya pun beberapa kali terdengar. Namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya sampai dengan selamat di flat nya yang nyaman.

Kai Kim menghela nafas panjang. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya dengan perasaan kesal. Tugas matematika yang diberikan gurunya ini benar-benar berhasil menguras otaknya. Sudah dua jam lebih berlalu dan ia baru bisa mengerjakan lima soal. Bayangkan, lima dari lima puluh soal! Yah, sebenarnya ia memang bukan tipe murid rajin yang berotak encer. Tak biasanya juga ia menghabiskan waktunya—apalagi di masa liburan seperti ini—untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ia melakukannya hanya untuk membunuh waktu.

Ya, membunuh waktu sambil menunggu teman se-flat nya kembali. Menunggu itu membosankan. Apalagi menunggu orang yang kau suka pulang dari acara kencannya bersama namja lain. Bayangan temannya itu bergandengan tangan, menonton film bersama, dinner di restoran romantis, berpelukan, dan bahkan berciuman dengan namja chingunya membuat Kai sedih. Namun ia bisa apa? Bagi Kai, asal temannya itu tersenyum dan bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Bel pintu dibunyikan berkali-kali, seolah yang membunyikannya tak sabar ingin segera masuk. Kai bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan heran. _Siapa malam-malam begini?_

"Ya, sebentar, " ujarnya seraya meraih gagang pintu, membukanya. "Nuguse.. "

Tak sempat Kai meneruskan ucapannya, dirasakannya tubuh seorang namja cantik ambruk ke dalam pelukannya. Rambut cokelat dan halus itu… Kedua bola mata cokelat yang sekarang tengah terpejam. Hidung mancung dan sempurna yang dipadu dengan bibir tipis nan lembut. Kedua lengan yang kecil dan ringkih yang sekarang tengah beristirahat di pinggangnya. Badannya yang kecil dan ramping yang sekarang tengah bergetar pelan…

Xi Luhan.

"Lu.. Luhan hyung?" Kai merasakan pipinya memanas, guratan merah muda mulai menjalari kedua pipinya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa Luhan memeluknya? Apa mungkin.. Tangan Kai bergerak pelan menuju wajah Luhan, dan segera ia terkesiap.

"Astaga hyung, wajahmu dingin bagai beku, tapi dahimu panas sekali!"

Luhan hanya menggumam tak jelas saat Kai menuntunnya masuk ke dalam flat. Ia tak berkata apa-apa saat Kai mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian kering dan hangat. Tak juga berkomentar saat Kai dengan cepat menyelimutinya dengan tumpukan selimut tebal.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanya Sehun Sehun dan Sehun, dan itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Ditekannya dahinya dengan kasar, dijambak-jambaknya rambutnya seakan dengan itu dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Hentikan," saat Luhan membuka mata tampak Kai memandanginya dengan wajah khawatir. "Kurasa hyung demam. Aku akan ambilkan obat, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Kai sudah pergi dan secepat kilat kembali lagi dengan kompres dan termometer di tangannya.

"39 derajat," Kai menghela nafas seraya membaca angka di termometer. "Jelas demam. Kenapa hyung bisa begini?"

"Menunggu dua jam di tengah salju. Mungkin itu sebabnya," sahut Luhan lirih seraya Kai mengompres dahinya.

Kai menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kenapa hyung pulang cepat? Ini bahkan belum tengah malam."

Tak ada jawaban apa pun selain keheningan. Luhan memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapannya.

Kai kembali menghela nafas. Ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi dan mungkin hyung-nya tak ingin membicarakannya saat ini. Ditambah dengan kondisinya yang sedang sakit. Kai tak ingin memaksa.

"Tak apa kalau hyung belum mau cerita. Panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkanku, arra?" ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, hendak keluar kamar ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menarik pelan ujung kemejanya.

"Dia selingkuh dengan seorang yeoja…" suara itu terdengar lirih, serak, dan lelah.

Kai memutar badannya dan mendapati pipi namja cantik itu telah basah oleh air mata.

"Dia selalu menyakitiku, tapi ini yang terburuk. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari pukulannya di rusukku minggu lalu…"

Luhan menggerakan tangannya, meletakkannya di tempat luka itu berbekas. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Orang seperti aku… Yang tak bisa apa-apa dan juga tidak tampan. Memang tak pantas mendampingi Oh Sehun yang sempurna… Aku pun harus tahu diri."

Kai tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya pada pipi halus namja cantik itu. Dihapuskannya air mata yang seakan tak bisa berhenti mengalir itu dengan lembut. Dikecupnya kedua pelupuk mata yang sembab akibat menangis itu. Dirasakannya bahu Luhan bergetar, maka ditariknya tubuh kecil namja itu dalam pelukannya.

Tangis Luhan makin menjadi. Dicengkramnya kemeja yang dikenakan Kai dengan kerasnya. Ditumpahkannya semua kemarahannya, kesedihannya, kekecewaannya, perasaannya yang terkhianati.. . Semuanya! Digigitnya bibirnya keras-keras sebagai ungkapan rasa sakitnya selama ini. Kai mengelus rambutnya lembut. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan penghibur di telinganya. Mengatakan "semua akan baik-baik saja", "hyung bisa menghadapinya", "dia akan menyesali perbuatannya", "pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini," dan lainnya.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menangis dalam pelukan Kai. Mungkin berjam-jam lamanya. Yang pasti kemudian ia merasakan kedua matanya semakin berat, dan akhirnya semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

Pandangan Kai tak lepas dari namja yang sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya masih mengelus rambut namja itu dengan perlahan. Berjam-jam berlalu ia tetap bergeming. _Tidak, aku tak akan tidur. Aku akan terjaga menjaga Luhan hyung._

Dirasakannya amarah menyelusup dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka selama ini Luhan telah tersiksa oleh namja chingu-nya sendiri! Luhan adalah tipe namja tertutup. Ia tak pernah bercerita macam-macam apalagi menangis seperti ini di hadapan Kai sebelumnya. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua kesedihan dan penderitaan namja itu selama ini? Kai pikir semuanya baik-baik saja, Luhan bahagia bersama namja chingunya. Karena itu ia selalu menahan perasaannya, mendukung hubungan Luhan walau dalam hati ia terluka, itu semua karena ia ingin melihat Luhan tersenyum dan bahagia! Namun apa?

Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tak bisa menebak isi hati namja yang disukainya selama ini. Merutuki ketidakpekaannya akan masalah yang dihadapi Luhan. Kai merasa sangat bersalah, telah membiarkan Luhan menanggung semuanya sendirian selama ini.

"Hyung…" lirih Kai seraya air mata turun dari kedua matanya. Diusapnya pipi lembut Luhan. Disapunya sisa air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya. Sebulir air matanya jatuh membasahi bibir tipis Luhan. Kai menghapusnya, kemudian dikecupnya bibir itu lembut. Sangat lembut agar namja cantik itu tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sehun-ah…" bibir Luhan bergerak menyuarakan nama itu dengan lirih. Kai terdiam, mengepalkan tangannya keras untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak hatinya.

_Aku bukan Sehun. Andai aku memilikimu, aku tak akan menyakitimu seperti yang ia lakukan. Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Dan kau sangat berharga untuk dicintai…_

TBC

_Neomu kamsahamnida buat semua author dan reader yang udah kasi komen*bow 90 derajat. Saya nggak nyangka banyak juga yang mau baca dan review. Jadi terharu, hiks *peluk Sehun. __Oya, ada yang punya ide yeoja-nya Sehun mendingan anggota gb/aktris/original character? Ada yang rela nama Korea nya dipake? Ditunggu saran dan reviewnya ya. Sayonara :D_

_Ini reply buat tiap review^^_

_**rararabstain**__**:**__ Yay, first comment! Kamsahamnida *bow. Akhirannya Hunhan nggak, ya? Hehe.. Kita liat nanti. Terus ikutin ya ^^_

_**BlackPearl:**__ Iya ini fanfic pertama saya :D Saya juga kasian sama Lulu.. #plak_

_**Sulli Otter**__**:**__ Salam kenal :D Lihat saja nanti, Sehun, hehe.._

_**Syubidubidu**__**:**__ Iya dia emang jahat bin tega di sini :'(_

_**Vely:**__ Annyeong, mudah2an abis baca fanfic ini langsung tertarik sama Hunhan ya, chingu . Kita lihat nanti apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.._

_**Icha Chan:**__ Saya juga sedih, chingu :'( #plak. Kamsa ne!_

_**Noella Marsha**__**:**__ Eh iya kah chingu? O_O muka D.O. Sehun juga bias aku lho, tapi poker face nya itu emang cocok jadi antagonis sih, hehe. Makasi yah :D_

_**Tiffany Choi:**__ Bikin nyesek kenapa chingu? :O Btw, SONE ya? Kita sama :D #abaikan_

_**Rizkyeonhae:**__ Luhan memang tidak bersalah di sini T.T_

_**Saftlack:**__ Annyeong do chingu . Aduh baca komen kamu aku jadi ketawa. Tebakanmu bener, ada Kai di sini! Tapi dia berpihak ke Lulu :D_

_**AIrzanti**__**:**__ Ne, kamsa udah baca :D_

_**Cho Yui Chan**__**:**__ Ooi, Cho-ssi.. :D Aish saya Kyumin shipper juga lhooo.. Si Sehun emang evil banget di ff ini. Ikutin terus ya buat liat perkembangan nasib Lulu :D #apa deh_

_**aoora**__**: **__Hehe Lulu kan terlalu baik, chingu.. kamsa ne ._

_**dadon495pm**__**:**__ Saya emang suka yang gantung2 hehe #evil laugh. Ne, kamsa! :D_


	3. What Should I Do?

Author : Misa Hwang

Title : Hurt.. (Chapter 3)

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim, Girl (OC)

Genre : Angst, Sad

Warning : Yaoi, AU

Previous Ep: _"Sehun-ah…" bibir Luhan bergerak menyuarakan nama itu dengan lirih. Kai terdiam, mengepalkan tangannya keras untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak hatinya. _

_Aku bukan Sehun. Andai aku memilikimu, aku tak akan menyakitimu seperti yang ia lakukan. Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Dan kau sangat berharga untuk dicintai…_

Oh Sehun membuka pintu flat kecil beraksen marun itu dengan kasar. Dibantingnya pintu seraya dilepaskannya kedua sepatu dan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu dilemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan wajah lelah ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, hanya untuk mendapati sunbae-nya yang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah pu.."

BLAM! Sehun yang sedang tak ingin basa-basi langsung masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan segera.

"Mian chagi, mungkin _mood_ Sehun sedang tidak baik…" didengarnya suara sunbae-nya yang buru-buru menjelaskan pada yeoja chingunya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, tak peduli. Ia benar-benar sedang _bad mood_ sekarang. Sandara noona benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya. Yeoja itu benar-benar egois. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Sehun menunggunya belanja di departement store selama berjam-jam, dan akhirnya tidak membeli apa-apa! Ditambah dengan kebawelan dan rengekannya sepanjang malam itu sukses membuat Sehun kesal.

_Benar-benar yeoja yang merepotkan! Untung saja bayarannya setimpal. Lagipula aku tak akan bertemu dia lagi setelah ini…_

"Sehun-ah, aku masuk, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Byun Baekhyun—sunbae Sehun yang sekarang duduk di bangku universitas—masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mana yeojamu? Sudah kau usir?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Kau ini memang tak bisa bersikap manis. Dia kusuruh pulang karena aku ingin bicara padamu," Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun, menatapnya khawatir.

"Sunbae," potong Sehun, "apa enaknya pacaran dengan murid SMP?"

Pipi Baekhyun sontak memerah. "Kau tahu."

"Tentu saja, sekali melihat juga tahu. Ia lebih cocok jadi keponakanmu daripada pacarmu."

"YA! Jangan begitu. Setidaknya kita saling mencintai. Aish, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Baekhyun sekarang mengubah tatapannya menjadi serius. Sehun membuang muka.

"Kau menemani yeoja dewasa lagi, ya?"

Diam sejenak. "Begitulah."

"Oh Sehun, kau ini! Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?" nada bicara sunbae-nya mulai meninggi.

"Aku butuh uang. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Sebaiknya lain kali kau cari namja chingu yang tak meminta macam-macam jadi kau tak harus merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan uang!"

"Sunbae!" bentak Sehun. Mukanya memerah, marah. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Ini bukan permintaan Luhan. Ini kemauanku sendiri. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Jadi, jangan bicara buruk tentang dia!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Kau sakit, Sehun. Cinta sudah membutakanmu. Aku bicara begini karena aku peduli padamu! Aku tak tega melihat kau bekerja sambilan sampai malam, mengesampingkan sekolah dan pergaulanmu untuk mencari uang. Dan bagaimana bisa anak SMA baik-baik sepertimu berubah menjadi namja perayu yeoja yang lebih tua hanya demi uang? Kau gila Sehun, gila!"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah sunbae yang sebenarnya sangat dihormatinya itu. Dengan suara serak menahan amarah, ia berkata, "Keluar dari kamarku sekarang. Aku lelah dan butuh istirahat sebelum kerja besok. Kalau kau peduli padaku, keluar!"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Rupanya sejak awal memang percuma bicara denganmu."

Setelah namja yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu keluar dari kamar, amarah Sehun kembali bergejolak. Diraihnya kursi di samping ranjang dan dilemparkannya kuat-kuat ke pintu. Dijatuhkannya semua buku dan hiasan di rak buku ke lantai dengan kasar. Dibantingnya lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya sampai benda malang itu pecah dengan suara keras. Ditendangnya ujung ranjang sampai menimbulkan bunyi berderit.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang. Tak memedulikan kakinya yang hampir menginjak pecahan lampu tidur yang dihancurkannya tadi. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan emosinya sudah mereda, tangannya terjulur membuka laci meja kecil di samping ranjang, mengambil sebuah buku tabungan bank.

Dibukanya buku kecil itu, dilihatnya dengan saksama angka yang tertera di dalamnya. _Tinggal sedikit lagi. Hanya satu juta won lagi. Bersabarlah, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa melakukannya._

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada Luhan. _Sedang apa Lulu-ku sekarang? Apa mungkin ia sedang menangis? Apakah ia terluka? Ah, tentu saja, Oh Sehun. Kau membatalkan janji kencan kalian dengan mudahnya! Bahkan kau pura-pura tidak ingat janji penting itu… _Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sehun merogoh sakunya, mencari ponsel. Diketikannya SMS ke nomor namja chingunya itu dengan cepat.

_To: Lulu Baby_

_Hyung, kau sedang apa? Aku baru selesai latihan. Capek sekali, aku ingin dipeluk olehmu T.T_

Tiga detik kemudian HP-nya bergetar. Tulisan _Message Not Send _tertera di layar.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, heran. Dicobanya memanggil nomor Luhan, tapi tidak tersambung. Dicobanya lagi beberapa kali, hasilnya sama saja.

"Ah, brengsek! Sedang apa dia sebenarnya? Aish, jinjja!" teriaknya frustasi sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun merasa bosan. Bangkit dari ranjang, ia menuju meja belajar kecil di sudut ruangan. Cukup lama ia menulis beberapa hal di buku hariannya. Setelah itu dirapikannya semua kekacauan di kamar. Lewat tengah malam baru ia dapat tidur setelah mencium foto namja chingunya. Membayangkan namja chingunya benar-benar ada di kamarnya, berbaring di sampingnya, memeluk pinggangnya, dan berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut, "Selamat tidur, Oh Sehun."

Andai saja..

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan Luhan masih larut dalam kesedihan. Namja itu terus mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja tapi sikapnya menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Kai tahu itu. Ia tahu Luhan sering melamun bila ia sendirian. Ia tahu Luhan sering terisak-isak saat tengah malam. Ia tahu Luhan sering menyebut nama Sehun dalam tidurnya. Ia tahu Luhan sering terdiam dan menatap fotonya dengan Sehun dengan wajah sedih. Ia tahu. Ia tahu semua itu.

Kai berusaha memperlakukan Luhan dengan sebaik mungkin. Ia memasak makanan istimewa hanya untuk Luhan, tapi harus puas saat namja yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu hanya memakannya beberapa suapan dan berkata, "Aku tidak lapar."

Tubuh Luhan menjadi semakin kurus, membuat Kai cemas. Namja itu juga seperti kehilangan gairah hidup. Ia selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Terkadang Kai merasa sangat frustasi melihat kelakuan namja yang disayanginya itu. Ia ingin sekali mendatangi Sehun, dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur karena sudah membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Andai saja Luhan adalah kekasihnya, tentu saja ia akan menyayanginya setengah mati. Yah, tapi tentu saja itu mustahil terjadi…

Sampai akhirnya suatu malam, Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan perlahan, meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Luhan yang tengah berbaring telungkup di ranjangnya. Matanya sembab. _Pasti menangisi Sehun lagi._

"Boleh aku tidur di sini? Aku mimpi buruk," dusta Kai.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia tak berkata-kata, hanya menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, mempersilahkan Kai.

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Luhan membagi selimutnya. Mata mereka sejenak bertemu.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Apa dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Luhan terdiam lagi, tak menyangka Kai tiba-tiba akan mengangkat topik ini. "Ponselku rusak kubanting. Aku tak tahu dia mencoba menghubungi atau tidak," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Dia tak datang ke sini?"

"Sehun tak tahu tempat tinggalku."

"Lalu.. Hyung tidak ke sekolahnya? Dia ada kegiatan klub, kan? Mungkin dia khawatir."

"Dengar Kai," Luhan mendesah, "tidak semudah itu. Mungkin kau belum mengerti karena kau masih kecil,"

Hati Kai mencelos. _Masih kecil? Aku seumuran dengan namja chingumu itu, hyung! Apa selama ini kau hanya memandangku sebagai anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa? Kapan kau akan memandangku sebagai namja dewasa?_

"Tapi, hyung. Kupikir.."

"Ssh," Luhan memotong ucapan Kai. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengannya sekarang, apalagi mengenai masalah ini. Dirangkulnya namja yang lebih muda itu dan ditepuk-tepuknya punggungnya pelan. Dirasakannya bahu Kai sedikit bergetar, kaget akan perbuatannya.

"Dulu ibuku selalu melakukan ini saat aku mimpi buruk," jelasnya sebelum ditanya. Dilanjutkannya menepuk punggung Kai dan terkadang mengelusnya lembut. Kai memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bisa berbohong kalau jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap Luhan tak mendengarnya. Berada dalam pelukan Luhan, merasakan sentuhannya yang lembut, rasanya sangat nyaman.

Esok malamnya, Kai kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, dan Luhan akan mempersilahkannya masuk dan tidur di sampingnya. Esoknya dan esoknya lagi Kai kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Sempat terbersit kekhawatiran apakah Luhan sebenarnya merasa terganggu karena perbuatannya, tapi toh namja cantik itu tak keberatan. Bahkan ketika Kai mengatakan, "Hyung sebenarnya aku tidak mimpi buruk malam ini.." Luhan tetap menepuk ranjangnya dan menyahut, "kemarilah. Temani aku."

Kai bahagia. Pasti. Ia tak peduli bila Luhan hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelarian. Bahkan bila Luhan kelak akan mencampakannya saat hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah baik lagi, ia tak keberatan.

"Sehun!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Mimpi buruk lagi. Selalu mimpi yang sama, mimpi Sehun mencium yeoja itu. Walau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan kejadian hampir dua minggu lalu itu, tetap saja kejadian itu terbayang-bayang terus di otaknya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping, dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah tertidur Kai yang damai. Anak itu.. Dia bagaikan malaikat saat tengah tidur. Seolah tanpa dosa dan cela.

Digerakkannya kakinya keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti Kai. Tanpa mengenakan mantel ia keluar dari flat. Menyusuri koridor, keluar dari gedung, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang dingin… Entah hendak kemana, Luhan pun tak tahu. Hanya membiarkan kakinya menuntunnya, membawanya ke manapun ia ingin.

Dihirupnya udara Seoul yang basah dan dingin, menyesakkan. Angin musim dingin mengelus tengkuk dan tubuhnya, mengiris kulit. Walau salju sudah mencair, hawa masih dingin membekukan. Luhan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang merasa ia hampir mati beku, tapi ia tak mengindahkannya.

_Tempat kencan pertamaku dan Sehun, _pikirnya saat melewati kafe mungil bergaya Victorian di pinggir jalan.

Kakinya melangkah semakin jauh, melewati taman kota dekat universitasnya. _Tempat aku dan Sehun biasa bertemu. _Dihampirinya kedai _bubble tea_ di ujung taman yang sekarang masih tutup. Diamatinya kedai kecil itu dengan kedua bola matanya. _Sehun sangat suka bubble tea… Apa dia masih suka ke sini setiap harinya seperti dulu?_

Luhan terus berjalan, entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan-jalan sendirian di tengah malam bagai orang tak punya tujuan seperti ini. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di atas jembatan penyebarangan. Luhan juga tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sana.

Ditatapnya jalanan kota Seoul yang masih tetap ramai di bawah sana. Tanah terasa begitu jauh dari posisinya berada saat ini. Orang yang lalu lalang di bawah sana terlihat kecil. Cukup lama Luhan hanya terdiam di sana, memandangi keadaan jalanan di bawah jembatan.

_Kalau jatuh dari atas sini, apa bisa mati?_ pikirannya mulai meracau.

Lalu tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di pikirannya.

_Kalau aku jatuh dan terluka, Sehun pasti akan peduli padaku, kan? Ia akan menyayangiku lagi seperti dulu. Ia juga akan meninggalkan yeoja itu karena kasihan padaku. Ya, mengapa tak terpikir dari dulu olehku!_

Dengan perlahan Luhan menaiki pagar pembatas jembatan. Jalanan Seoul di hadapannya seakan mengundangnya, tak sabar untuk segera bersua. Dirasanya kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pinggir pembatas mulai bergetar.

_Sehun akan berubah setelah ini. Pasti. _

Luhan mulai melepaskan satu tangannya…

~TBC~

_Annyeonghaseyooo.. xD Yang udah baca jangan lupa komen ya.. Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat semua author dan reader yang masih setia baca dan kasi komen *bow 90 derajat._

_**Sulli Otter**__**: **__Kalau kepanjangan takut capek bacanya, chingu hehe #alesan banget. Kamsa :D_

_**aoora**__**:**__ Hehe iya jadi cinta segitiga begini :D_

_**Kyeopta:**__ Hehe makasi ya komennya, saya jadi seneng nih . Doakan saja Sehun tobat dan Luhan tidak tersiksa lagi.._

_**SparkSomnia**__**: **__Setuju, Suho emang imut chingu. Iyah saya ikut bersedih untuk Kai :'(_

_**kyuaniee fiee**__**:**__ Wah sereeem banget chingu, hehe.. Iya di chapter ini ada sudut pandang dari Sehun, kok :D_

_**BlackPearl08**__**:**__ Iya saya usahain chap selanjutnya lebih panjang hehe.. Hunhan nggak ya? Hehe #minta digampar_

_**Saftlack:**__ Eh Kai kan udah sama aku chingu. Jangan2 dia menduakan kita juga #plak #abaikan_

_**rararabstain**__**: **__Iyah, Sulli kemudaan chingu, tapi mian kalau nggak sesuai harapan, hehe.. Kamsa :D_

_**teeWonMicky:**__ Saya masih galau nih, hehe.._

_**JyooraCecevi:**__ Waah kamasahaeyo :D_

_**hatakehanahungry**__**:**__ Lulu hilang ingatan? Hihi, tunggu aja kejutan selanjutnya. Makasi ya thor reviewnya bikin saya seneng :D_

_**Syubidubidu**__**:**__ Ne chingu XD_


	4. Confession

Author : Misa Hwang

Title : Hurt.. (Chapter 4)

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Girl (OC)

Genre : Angst, Sad

Warning : Yaoi, AU

Previous Ep:

_Dengan perlahan Luhan menaiki pagar pembatas jembatan. Jalanan Seoul di hadapannya seakan mengundangnya, tak sabar untuk segera bersua. Dirasanya kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pinggir pembatas mulai bergetar._

Sehun akan berubah setelah ini. Pasti.

_ Luhan mulai melepaskan satu tangannya…_

Sekarang hanya tangan kirinya sajalah yang menopang tubuh kecilnya di atas pagar jembatan penyebrangan ini. Hanya tinggal melepas satu tangan itu saja, dan ia akan terbebas dari semuanya. Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk melompat? Luhan merutuki dirinya yang lemah.

_Aku memang pecundang. Ke mana semua keberanianku tadi pergi?_

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang penuh keraguan. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali.

"Hyung!"

Suara berat dan serak itu, diikuti helaan nafas tak teratur yang menyeruak di tengah keheningan. Luhan menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Benar saja.

Kai Kim. Berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan berada dengan tersengal-sengal. Bahunya naik turun seiring nafasnya yang tak karuan karena kelelahan. Walau udara sangat dingin, Luhan dapat melihat peluh mengalir di wajah dan tubuh namja itu. Kai menatapnya tajam, membuat Luhan sedikit tercekat.

"Kai? Wae…"

Dengan sedikit terseok, Kai mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Ja.. Jangan halangi aku!" desis Luhan.

"Tak akan."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau ingin lompat, lompat saja. Aku tak akan menghalangimu."

Kai bersandar di pagar pembatas di samping Luhan, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak juga kembali normal. Didongakkannya kepala menatap langit malam kota Seoul yang suram.

"Lompat saja, dan lupakan semuanya. Lupakan Sehun, lupakan keluargamu, lupakan teman-temanmu, lupakan kenangan menyenangkan dan menyedihkan selama ini yang kau alami."

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Luhan. Tidak, ia tak bisa menatap mata namja itu sekarang. "Lalu…"

…

"Lupakan aku dan perasaanku yang tak pernah kau anggap ada selama ini, hyung…"

Mata Luhan sontak membesar, rasa kaget dan tak percaya bercampur jadi satu mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir namja di sampingnya itu. Sebelum ia sempat bersuara, sepasang tangan kurus namun kekar telah memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya ke belakang. Tanpa kesulitan tangan itu mengangkatnya, menjauhkannya dari pagar pembatas yang berbahaya itu.

Semua terasa begitu cepat dan saat Luhan menyadarinya, ia sudah terduduk di lantai jembatan yang dingin. Namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin, karena Kai Kim tengah memeluknya erat.

"Apa keberadaanku begitu tak terlihat olehmu, hyung?"

Luhan merasakan nada terluka di balik suara lirih itu.

"Apa aku tak cukup pantas untukmu, hyung?"

"Kai, tunggu.. Maksudmu…"

Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat namja cantik di hadapannya sedikit menghindar sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya, mengira Kai akan menamparnya. Namun ternyata tangan itu hanya mengelus pipinya pelan. Sama sekali tak berniat menyakiti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

Begitu saja. Akhirnya pengakuan itu pun terucap. Luhan tak berkedip menatap mata Kai yang kini sudah digenangi air mata. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, berbisik lirih di telinganya, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan namja itu, Luhan tak kuasa berkata apa-apa selain menganggukan kepalanya, dan ikut menangis dalam diam saat namja itu menciumnya. Luhan pun harus mengakui, ia tak pernah merasakan ciuman selembut dan setulus ini sebelumnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa hari ini, Sehun tak lagi memenuhi pikirannya.

Kai menyudahi ciuman itu setelah beberapa saat. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya memerah malu. Kadang ia benci dirinya yang bertingkah layaknya yeoja, apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kai tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi hyung-nya yang menurutnya sangat manis. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipi namja cantik itu seraya bertanya, "Mengapa hyung menangis?"

"Karena kau menangis."

"Mulai sekarang jangan menangis lagi, arra? Kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis, hyung."

"Hanya jika kau juga behenti menangis, Kai-ya.."

Kai tertawa pelan, "arraseo. Aku janji. Kau juga berjanjilah padaku, hyung!"

Luhan meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, bersikap seolah akan mengucapkan ikrar, membuat Kai tertawa lebih keras. Dengan gemas ditariknya pipi kiri Luhan, membuat namja mungil itu sedikit meringis.

"Mi.. Mian, apa aku menyakitimu, hyung?" panik Kai, buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

Luhan mengaduh, memegang pipinya seolah ia sangat kesakitan, membuat Kai semakin panik. "Hyung, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu hyung. Hyung, gwenchana?"

Tawa renyah tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Luhan. "Aku tak akan kesakitan hanya karena kau cubit, pabbo. Aku tak selemah itu!"

Kai menghela nafas lega, tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Matanya lekat memandangi wajah namja yang tengah tertawa itu. Saat Luhan tertawa, bukan hanya mulutnya saja yang menyunggingkan tawa, namun matanya juga seakan berbicara. Cantik. Ia sangat cantik saat sedang tertawa. Wajah itulah yang membuat Kai pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya. Membuat Kai ingin menjaganya, melindunginya, melakukan apa saja agar tawa itu tak pernah hilang.

"Tapi…"

Lamunan Kai buyar seketika. "Ta.. Tapi apa, hyung?"

Luhan diam sejenak, kepalanya terkulai. Kai menatapnya khawatir. "Hyung?"

"Aku kedinginan Kai, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" akhirnya Luhan menyahut sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Huh, kukira apa! Kau ini suka sekali mengerjaiku, ya?" gerutu Kai pelan. Luhan terus saja terkekeh, merasa berhasil menggoda Kai.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Luhan.

"Ayo kembali ke flat _kita._"

"Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah kita sudah menikah saja, Kai," tukas Luhan dengan nada meledek.

Kai memutar bola matanya, alih-alih menjawab ia malah meraih tangan Luhan. Menggenggam tangan itu erat seakan ingin memberinya kehangatan.

Mereka pun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan dalam diam. Tapi bukan diam karena canggung atau rasa tidak nyaman, melainkan diam yang menenangkan dan damai. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai. Kai meresponnya dengan menautkan jari-jari tangannya dengan jemari kecil Luhan, melukiskan senyum di bibir tipis Luhan.

Luhan menunduk lagi, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti pada alas kaki yang dikenakan Kai. Namja mungil itu tercekat, saat menyadari bahwa Kai masih mengenakan selop tipis yang biasa dikenakannya hanya di dalam flat.

"Kai, berhenti."

Kai menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya menyiratkan tanda tanya. Perlahan Luhan berjongkok, melepaskan sebuah selop dari kaki Kai. Benar saja. Punggung dan jemari kaki namja itu telah dipenuhi berbagai luka lecet yang pasti menyakitkan. Luhan menatap Kai, meminta penjelasan.

"Tadi aku sangat buru-buru, aku bahkan tak sadar belum mengganti selop rumah dengan sepatu. Pabbo, ya?" kekehnya pelan seraya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berdiri kembali.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Luhan, lirih.

Kai mengangguk, "aku melihatmu saat kau bangun. Diam-diam aku mengikutimu, hyung. Tapi di tengah jalan aku kehilangan jejakmu. Untung saja aku berhasil menemukanmu lagi di waktu yang tepat."

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Kai? Mengikutiku, mencariku sampai kelelahan dan kakimu lecet. Mengapa kau tak membiarkanku begitu saja?"

Kai tersenyum. Diangkatnya lengan Luhan yang tengah bertautan dengan lengannya, lalu dikecupnya jemari kecil namja itu dengan lembut. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, hyung."

_Aku belum pernah menemukan orang sebaik dirimu, Kai.. _

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu."

_Bahkan ungkapan cintamu terdengar begitu tulus. Apa kau begitu mencintaiku, Kai? Aku yang seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau kelak aku mengecewakanmu? Jujur aku takut. Aku tak ingin melukai orang sebaik kau. Tapi aku pun hanya namja biasa yang ingin dicintai, disentuh, disayangi, dijaga… dan aku bisa mendapatkan semua itu darimu. _

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menemukan kejujuran di balik tatapan mata namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dan ia berhasil menemukannya. Kejujuran dan ketulusan terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata jernih itu. Namun tiba-tiba wajah Sehun menyeruak, menggoyahkan hati Luhan.

_Apa aku salah jika menerima cinta namja ini? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Dia hidupku, dia segalanya! Tapi aku juga tak ingin menolak Kai setelah semua yang ia lakukan untukku. Mungkin seumur hidup aku takkan menemukan orang sebaik dia lagi._

"Hyung?"

_Apa aku tak boleh memiliki dua namja ini di sisiku? Aku tak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Tapi itu berarti aku menduakan Sehun! Tapi Sehun juga menduakanku, berarti tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula selama tidak ketahuan, semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?_

"Gwenchana?" Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, menarik namja itu dalam pelukannya. Rasa hangat kembali menyelimuti tubuh dan hati Luhan. Dirasakannya tangan Kai menyapu rambutnya lembut. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan Kai padanya.

_Aku bisa saja menduakan Sehun. Tapi, menduakan namja sebaik Kai? Hanya orang tak punya hati yang bisa melakukannya._

"Kai…"

"Ne?" tanya Kai lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai. Nado saranghae."

Terlihat senyum bahagia yang tak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya perlahan merekah dari bibir halus namja tampan itu. Dan Luhan pun menyadari bahwa ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

_Aku akan memutuskan Sehun._

~TBC~

_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan T.T Makasi banget banget buat kritik and sarannya di chapter sebelumnya. Ditunggu komennya lagi dari author dan reader yang baik *bow. Oh ya, yang mau ngobrol2 bisa add fb aku di Arifia Sekar CassiElf, ya. ^^ Misa akan berusaha membuat chapter yang lebih bagus dan panjang lagi ke depannya, hehe.. Sayonaraaaa…_

_**SparkSomnia**__** :**__ Maksudnya ngelamar aku kali, chingu #plak. Iya untung aja Kai datang menyelamatkan Lulu, hehe._

_**AIrzanti**__** :**__ Aduh chingu lucu banget, aku ngakak pas baca: " Salah2 si temen aku itu aku bunuh #plak". Lulu ga jadi lompat tuh, ayo fave.. hehe :P_

_**hatakehanahungry**__** :**__ Hehe chingu dukung Kailu, kah? Soal Baekyeol, nanti tunggu aja :D_

_**Saftlack :**__ Wah, ternyata Sehun kelilit utang sama saeng toh haha.. Yasud aku ambil Kai, saeng ambil Sehun sanah :D_

_**BlackPearl08**__** : **__Iya nih chingu, sedih juga nasib si Sehun. Wah, ada hubungan apa chingu dengan Lulu? Kok bawa-bawa masalah anak? Hiks.. T.T #plak #abaikan_

_**aoora**__** :**__ Lulu masih hidup dan sehat wal'afiat, kok.. kamsa chingu :D_

_**Kyeopta :**__ Aduh, jangan nangis kyeopta-ssi.. Cup cup.. :D Aku masih menimbang-nimbang endingnya mau angst atau happy end nih.. Tunggu aja kemunculan Chanyeol dan tokoh lainnya di chap selanjutnya ya.._

_**Park Sung Rin**__** :**__ Tenang chingu, Kai datang menyelamatkan Lulu:))_

_**Lala : **__Annyeong juga chingu.. Makasi udah review. Penasaran? Ikuti terus ff nya, hehehe_

_**BAEKYEOL SHIPPER HARD :**__ Chanyeol nanti muncul di saat yang tepat, hehe.. Ditunggu yah :D Baekhyun? Okee tenang chingu.._

_**teeWonMicky :**__ Tenang, ga jadi kok chingu. Amin hehe :D_

_**rizkyeonhae :**__ Kai dataaang . Oke chingu, Misa usahain.. :))_

_**dinodeer**__** : **__Gwenchanayo chingu.. Makasi yah udah review. Sehun itu emang jadi tokoh abu-abu sih di ff ini #plak. Baca terus yah, ching _

_**HunhanLove : **__Jangan nangis chingu.. Semua akan indah pada waktunya (?)_

_**ahSanHyun**__** : **__Hehe salam kenal ya istrinya Baekkie, saya istrinya Sehun #plak. Makasi ya udah terharu sama Kai, mari kita dukung perjuangan Kai! #abaikan_

_**Pelangi Senja**__** :**__ Annyeonghaseyo author-ssi, makasi bangeeet buat kritik dan sarannya. Makasi juga udah suka karakter Sehun di sini, aku terharu jadinya.. T.T Dio, ya? Nanti aku pikirkan, bener kasian juga Kai nya kalau sendiri hehe.. terus ikutin ff ini yah, kamsahaeyo :D_

___** : **__Hehe maklum authornya lagi galau akut soalnya. Hihi Thehun nggak sekecil itu kok, chingu.. :D Makasi yah, muach muach juga buat lala-ssi 3_


	5. Guilty

Author : Misa Hwang

Title : Hurt.. (Chapter 5)

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, other characters will be revealed soon

Genre : Angst, Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Yaoi, AU

Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah polos Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Posisi tidurnya sangat lucu, meringkuk seperti anak kecil dengan satu lengan melingkar di pinggang Kai.

Perlahan Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil namja itu, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Dengan saksama dipandanginya tiap bagian wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat sempurna. Kelopak matanya yang tengah menutup, hidungnya yang menghembuskan nafas pelan, bibir tipisnya yang seakan mengukir senyum bahkan saat ia terlelap…

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai. Nado saranghae." _

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat kembali mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan hyungnya semalam. Kata-kata yang sejak dulu ia nantikan. Kata-kata yang ingin sekali ia dengar namun menurutnya mustahil untuk diucapkan oleh seorang Xi Luhan.

_Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan, _pikirnya seraya memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah mungil itu lebih jelas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangiku, Kai?"

Suara halus itu sontak membuat Kai tersentak. Dihadapannya tampak Luhan telah membuka matanya, menampilkan kedua bola mata cokelatnya yang kini tengah berkilat menggoda. Tawa kecil lolos dari sepasang bibir tipis itu saat melihat ekspresi kaget Kai yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Aniyo, aku hanya…" terbata Kai mencoba mencari alasan.

"Aish, jangan-jangan itu hobimu selama ini? Menatapku yang sedang tidur sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Kau aneh, Kai-ya," Luhan memasang wajah seolah-olah terganggu akan perbuatan Kai, membuat namja malang itu semakin panik.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung! Caramu mengatakannya seolah-olah aku ini seorang _pervert_ saja," sahut Kai cepat.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang saat tangan kurus Kai buru-buru menahannya. Wajah Kai yang tadinya panik dan memerah sekarang berubah menjadi penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mian. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi kalau hyung tak suka. Jangan marah begi.."

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan permintaan maafnya, Kai sudah terlebih dulu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Dirasakannya bibirnya dikecup dengan lembut oleh namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tertipu lagi, hehe," tawa Luhan dengan nada ceria setelah ia menyudahi ciumannya.

"Hyung!" Kai mengeluh kesal saat menyadari hyungnya _lagi-lagi_ hanya berpura-pura marah padanya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang mudah panik itu, membuatmu enak untuk dikerjai," nada suara Luhan terdengar meledek. Dijulurkannya lidahnya pada Kai dengan puas.

"Argh, terserah kau sajalah!" sahut Kai malas seraya bangkit dari ranjang dan mulai merenggangkan persendian tubuhnya yang masih kaku.

"Mian, mian," Luhan masih tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

Kai mendengus. Ditolehkannya kepalanya sehingga mereka berdua kembali bertatapan. Dengan nada yang diusahakan sedatar mungkin ia bertanya, "Mau mandi atau makan dulu?"

"Eh?" dahi Luhan sedikit berkerut mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba melenceng dari topik itu. "Hm.. Aku mau mandi dulu, tapi memangnya kenapa?"

"Akan kusiapkan air panas," sahut Kai. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sementara Luhan membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Kalau aku bilang mau makan dulu?"

"Akan kumasakkan sarapan kalau begitu."

"Wah, namja chinguku baik sekali. Aku senaaaang," Luhan memeluk tubuh Kai dari belakang dengan riang, membuat namja itu sedikit tertegun.

_Dia bilang aku namja chingunya! Dia mengakuiku sebagai namja chingunya!_

Rasanya Kai ingin berteriak dalam hati saking senangnya, tapi mati-matian ia mencegah agar jangan sampai perasaan bahagianya itu terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Memang sudah seharusnya," jawabnya akhirnya dengan nada yang diusahakan se-_cool_ mungkin.

Luhan yang tahu isi hati Kai yang sebenarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan kembali memeluk namja chingunya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Setelah Luhan selesai mandi, seisi ruang makan telah dipenuhi harum _fried rice_ yang menggoda selera. Dengan terampil Kai menuangkan hasil masakannya ke dua piring kaca yang tersedia. Tak lupa ia juga membuatkan secangkir _rose tea_ favorit hyungnya.

Luhan yang sudah berganti baju menghampiri meja makan dengan wajah berseri. "Wah, aku benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi namja chingumu, Kai!" serunya setelah melihat makanan dan minuman favoritnya telah berjejer manis di atas meja makan.

Yang dipuji langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan menjawab sekenanya, "Berhenti menggodaku dan duduklah, hyung."

"Ne, kau juga! Ayo sarapan bersama."

"Ani, aku mau mandi dulu. Hyung sarapan duluan saja," sahut Kai seraya meletakkan perlengkapan masak yang sudah digunakan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura merajuk. "Tidak mau. Aku maunya makan denganmu!"

"Aigoo. Arraseo, hyung-ku yang manja," akhirnya Kai menyerah. Sambil tertawa dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke salah satu bangku yang berhadapan dengan hyungnya.

"Hehehe," namja cantik itu ikut tertawa menyadari kelakuannya yang sangat kekanakan.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sesekali Luhan akan menggumamkan kata-kata pujian pada masakan Kai, membuat namja itu tersenyum senang campur malu.

"Hyung," tiba-tiba Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja membuka mulutnya.

"Ne?"

"Sehabis aku mandi, mau tidak jalan-jalan ke luar bersamaku?" tanya Kai perlahan, takut menerima penolakan.

"Maksudmu kencan?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Eh? Iya, kencan," sahut Kai malu-malu, "mau, ya?"

"Hm…" yang ditanya terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "boleh, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" Kai menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya. Syaratnya, jangan panggil aku hyung lagi," kata Luhan, tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Gege?" dari nada suara Kai dapat ditebak kalau ia tak mengerti maksud namja chingunya.

Terdengar helaan nafas tak sabar dari namja yang duduk di hadapannya. "Maksudku, panggil aku dengan panggilan sayang atau apa lah. Kita kan sudah berpacaran, Kai."

Bibir Kai membentuk huruf 'o' seketika. "Kalau aku panggil Lulu saja, boleh?" Setelah beberapa saat ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Tapi nggak sopan ya, hyung? Bagaimana pun juga, aku kan lebih muda empat tahun darimu. Aduh, aku jadi bingung."

"Boleh," tukas Luhan menyela namja chingunya yang jadi kebingungan sendiri. "Lulu, ya. Aku suka."

Senyum manis seketika merekah di bibir Kai begitu mendengar jawaban yang sesuai harapannya. "Kalau panggilan untukku apa?"

"Nanti, ya. Aku pikir-pikir dulu, belum ada ide," jawab Luhan santai.

"YA! Hyung curang!"

~HURT~

Cuaca kota Seoul sudah mulai menghangat ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang lalu-lalang. Salju hampir seluruhnya telah meleleh, seakan siap menyongsong musim semi yang akan tiba satu-dua minggu lagi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat sambil terus bercanda dan mengobrol, mereka sampai di stasiun bus. Kai membeli tiket dan beberapa menit kemudian bus yang diinginkan tiba. Luhan mengajaknya duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang.

Setelah bus melewati beberapa stasiun akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif bertanya, "Kai, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia," sahutnya sedikit terkekeh.

"Aish, jangan main rahasia denganku," rajuk Luhan manja.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Lu."

Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, namja cantik itu mencoba menerka-nerka ke mana Kai akan membawanya sekarang. _Makan di restoran romantis? Ah, kita kan baru sarapan tadi. Main ice skating? Mungkin saja. Nonton film di bioskop? Tapi bioskop belum buka sebelum siang. Museum kota? Oke, itu pilihan yang paling mustahil._

Saking asyiknya dengan lamunannya, ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa bus telah sampai di halte tujuan. Kai mencolek tangannya, menyuruhnya ikut turun. Buru-buru ia mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," Kai memberitahu dengan riangnya. "Yak, di sini."

Akhirnya langkah mereka berdua berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah tempat rekreasi yang luas dan ramai dipenuhi pengunjung, terutama anak-anak dan keluarga. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit tak percaya akan tempat kencan yang dipilihkan Kai untuknya.

Taman bermain?

Menyadari perubahan wajah namja chingunya, Kai langsung was-was. "Lulu, kau tidak suka, ya?"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas. Setelah puas tertawa sampai ujung matanya berair, akhirnya ia menjawab, "Tidak kok, aku suka."

_Ternyata dia itu memang masih anak-anak. Aku memikirkan bermacam-macam tempat dan ternyata taman bermain yang bahkan tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya lah tempat tujuannya. Ckck._

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini. Ayo kita bersenang-senang hari ini," tambahnya untuk meyakinkan Kai kalau ia tidak keberatan.

Wajah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu langsung cerah lagi. Ditariknya tangan hyungnya dengan bersemangat, mengajaknya untuk cepat-cepat memasuki taman bermain.

"Hyung, maksudku Lulu, ayo naik itu!"

"Lulu, palli palli! Wah, antriannya panjang sekali."

"Seru ya wanaha tadi? Aku jadi mau main lagi."

Kai terus mengoceh tanpa henti. Sesekali ia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat saking senang dan bersemangatnya. Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat kelakuan namja chingunya itu. Padahal biasanya ia selalu bersikap tenang dan dewasa, tapi sekarang kepribadian aslinya yang ceria dan kekanakan mulai terlihat.

Luhan harus mengakui bahwa meskipun awalnya ia menganggap kencan hari ini sangatlah kekanakan, pada akhirnya ia malah sangat menikmatinya. Kai benar-benar anak yang baik. Ia selalu mendengarkan dengan saksama permintaan Luhan. Ia pendengar yang baik. Ia tak segan-segan melakukan apa pun untuknya. Ia juga sangat sabar menuruti dan meladeni Luhan yang terkadang bersikap manja.

Saat mereka masuk ke rumah hantu, Luhan merasa sangat aman dengan Kai di sampingnya. Sebenarnya, Luhan sangat benci rumah hantu. Menurutnya, lebih baik naik _jet coaster_ berkali-kali daripada masuk ke rumah hantu. Namun karena tak ingin mengecewakan Kai yang sangat bersemangat ingin mencoba rumah hantu, ia berpura-pura antusias. Padahal tangannya sudah dingin setengah mati menahan takut.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam rumah hantu, Kai selalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Saat hantu menyeramkan satu per satu muncul ia akan merangkul pundak Luhan yang ketakutan. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari hantu-hantu itu dengan bertingkah konyol. Sekeluarnya mereka dari situ berulang-ulang kali ia minta maaf karena merasa bersalah, walaupun Luhan bilang ia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi.

Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Kai memutuskan untuk menyudahi kencan mereka di taman bermain. Luhan mengira setelah itu mereka akan langsung pulang, namun ternyata namja chingunya masih enggan untuk kembali.

"Lulu sudah lelah, ya? Sebenarnya aku masih mau ditemani ke suatu tempat," pinta Kai ragu-ragu.

Sebenarnya ia memang merasa sedikit lelah setelah bermain seharian di taman bermain, namun tentu saja wajah memelas dan polos Kai sukses membuat semua rasa lelahnya sirna seketika.

"Tidak, kok," digelengkannya kepalanya cepat, "akan kutemani. Mau ke mana?"

"Ke mall. Ada yang ingin kubeli, Lu."

"Arasseo, kaja!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mianhae, membuatmu mengikuti semua kemauanku dari pagi. Pasti kau lelah sekali. Aku tak ingin cepat pulang karena ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik-baiknya," kata Kai di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju toko yang diinginkan Kai.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak lelah, kok. Malah aku senang sekali hari ini! Tapi, maksudmu soal memanfaatkan waktu itu apa, Kai?"

"Sebentar lagi kan liburan berakhir. Nanti kalau kita sudah masuk sekolah dan kuliah lagi, pasti waktu untuk kita berdua semakin sedikit. Belum tentu juga kita bisa kencan seperti ini lagi," keluh Kai seraya mendesah pelan.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku janji akan meluangkan waktu untukmu. Lagipula kita kan tinggal seatap," Luhan meraih tangan namja chingunya dan meremasnya pelan, memberi semangat. "Setidaknya kita bisa tidur sama-sama setiap harinya."

"Benar juga, kita masih bisa tidur bersama tiap malam," sela Kai sambil tertawa pelan.

"Dan kita masih bisa sarapan bersama tiap pagi. Tentu saja kau yang memasak."

"Apa jadinya kau tanpa aku, Lu?"

Luhan memukul pelan pinggang namja chingunya dengan bercanda, yang dibalas dengan tarikan pelan pada pipi kirinya, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit menggerutu dengan imutnya.

"Ini tokonya."

Luhan memperhatikan toko yang dimasukinya bersama Kai. Toko yang menjajakan berbagai model ponsel dan tablet PC terbaru dari merk Samsung.

_Kai mau beli ponsel baru, ya? Atau ganti laptop? Rasanya miliknya masih bagus-bagus saja._

Tiba-tiba namja mungil itu tersadar. Astaga, jangan bilang kalau Kai mau membelikan…

"Pilih saja ponsel yang kau mau, Lu. Kalau mau kembaran denganku bisa pilih Galaxy Note. Tapi terserah Lulu, sih. Yang model baru ini juga bagus," jelas Kai panjang lebar seraya mengamati berbagai model ponsel yang dipamerkan di _display_ toko.

"Kai!" desis Luhan setengah berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku yang belikan. Tenang, aku bawa uang kok, Lu. Jangan khawatir," potong namja itu, berbisik pelan.

"Mana boleh kau yang membayar? Kau kan masih pelajar. Sudah, aku beli pakai uangku sendiri saja," sahut Luhan.

"Andwe, pokoknya aku yang belikan. Aku ada tabungan, kok. Ini uang hadiah lomba _dance_ bulan lalu itu."

"Tapi…" Luhan masih merasa tak tega.

"Ayolah, anggap saja ini hadiah hari jadi kita. Kalau kau menolak berarti kau tak mengakuiku sebagai namja chingumu," Kai mulai sedikit mengancam.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang,. "Baiklah kalau begitu," jawabnya akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Jujur ia sebenarnya merasa tak enak pada Kai, takut namja tampan itu mengira ia hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Tapi sedetik kemudian langsung ditepisnya pikirannya itu. _Kai namja yang baik. Ia pasti tulus menghadiahiku ponsel ini. Aku harus menghargai niat baiknya._

"Gomawo," dikecupnya pipi namja itu sekilas saat tak ada yang melihat.

"Anything for you, Lu."

~HURT~

Luhan menghidupkan ponsel barunya dengan perasaan senang. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di kursi taman, menunggu namja chingunya kembali dari membelikan _bubble tea_ dan _pancake,_ yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu cukup lama mengingat panjangnya antrian di kedua kedai di seberang jalan itu.

Ia memiliki ponsel yang sama dengan Kai sekarang. Sebenarnya ia berniat memilih ponsel yang tidak terlalu mahal saja, tapi Kai tak memperbolehkannya. Akhirnya perdebatan itu berakhir dengan kesepakatan membeli ponsel Galaxy Note seperti kepunyaan Kai. Luhan berjanji dalam hati akan memberikan hadiah yang setimpal untuk Kai sebagai gantinya.

Kai tadi juga menawarkan untuk membelikannya nomor yang baru, namun Luhan memutuskan memakai nomor yang lama saja. Beruntung ia selalu membawa kartu SIM lamanya di dompetnya, sehingga ia bisa langsung memasangkan kartu SIM-nya ke ponsel barunya sekarang.

Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai proses _loading_ di ponselnya selesai. Ponselnya pun langsung bergetar, sebagai tanda sms yang tertunda akhirnya telah berhasil masuk. Getar di ponselnya tak juga berhenti, padahal beberapa menit telah berlalu.

_Wow, banyak juga yang mengirim SMS padaku saat ponselku rusak,_ pikirnya sedikit terkaget.

Setelah getaran di ponselnya berhenti, akhirnya Luhan membuka kotak masuk. Dan angka yang tertera di sana membuatnya tercengang.

_152 New Messages_

Dirasakan tangannya mulai bergetar saat menelusuri siapakah pengirim SMS yang sangat banyak tersebut. Dan benar saja.

_Sehun._

Sambil menahan nafas tegang, dibukanya satu demi satu SMS dari namjanya itu.

_22:25, Dec 25_

_Hyung, kau sedang apa? Aku baru selesai latihan. Capek sekali, aku ingin dipeluk olehmu T.T_

_07:01, Dec 26_

_Hyung, mengapa kau tak bisa dihubungi? Ponselmu mati?_

_07:15, Dec 26_

_Kenapa SMS-ku tidak terkirim? Sebenarnya ponselmu kenapa, sih?_

_12:00, Dec 26_

_Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Beritahu aku rumahmu, aku yang akan ke sana!_

_16:00, Dec 26_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa gila!_

Masih menahan nafas, Luhan membuka pesan terbaru yang dikirimkan Sehun. Hari ini, tepatnya sore tadi.

16:05, Jan 7

_Aku bertanya pada semua orang tapi tak ada yang mau memberi tahu alamatmu. SEBENARNYA KAU SEDANG APA? Kalau kau marah padaku, bukan begini caranya! Kau membunuhku pelan-pelan! _

Luhan merasa bukan hanya tangannya saja yang bergetar, namun juga bahu dan kakinya. Perasaan takut, bersalah, bingung, semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan hanya satu, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Sehun nanti?

_Mati. Aku mati. Sehun akan membunuhku._

Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya ke kepala, rasa pusing yang amat sangat tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat sangat sangat bersalah pada Sehun. Pasti namja itu panik dan khawatir setengah mati karena hilang kontak dengannya selama hampir dua minggu. Sehun tak tahu alamat _flat_-nya. Kuliah sedang libur jadi ia juga tak bisa mendatangi Luhan di kampusnya. Benar, pasti ia merasa sangat frustasi sampai mau mati.

Di saat Sehun sedang menderita, apa yang Luhan lakukan? Selingkuh dengan namja lain! Walau Sehun yang memulainya duluan, tetap saja Luhan merasa sangat bersalah. Bulir air mata mulai turun dari kedua matanya.

Ia sedih. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia juga merasa sedikit lega karena ternyata Sehun masih memperhatikan dan memedulikannya. Tapi di atas semua perasaan itu, ada satu perasaan yang mendominasi.

Perasaaan takut.

Membayangkan wajah marah Sehun, membayangkan matanya yang menatap Luhan dengan tajam dan menusuk, membayangkan namja itu memukulinya sampai tubuhnya babak belur… Luhan sampai mencengkram ujung lengan _sweater_-nya erat-erat saking takutnya membayangkan itu semua.

Dan suara telepon masuk yang cukup kencang mengagetkan Luhan sampai hampir terjatuh dari duduknya.

_Sehun is calling._

"Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya pelan. Luhan mengangkat ponsel barunya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. "Jawab atau tidak?"

Awalnya batinnya berteriak "jangan dijawab," tapi akalnya berpendapat lain. _Aku kan sudah berniat akan memutuskan Sehun._ _Ya, mungkin ini kesempatan yang tepat. Aku tak akan berani memutuskannya secara langsung._

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu dengan sedikit tergesa ia berjalan menjauhi bangku taman yang tengah didudukinya. Ia bersembunyi di depan sebuah kafe kecil di bagian dalam taman, menjauhi tempat Kai berada. Jangan sampai namja chingunya itu memergokinya saat sedang menjawab telepon Sehun.

"Yo.. Yoboseyo?" jawabnya akhirnya dengan suara gemetar.

Diam sejenak, "Hyung?"

"Ne. I..Ini aku Sehun-ah. Sehun, dengar. Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Luhan menarik nafas. Hanya tinggal mengucapkan dua kata sederhana saja: kita putus. Tapi sayangnya kenyataan tidak semudah teori.

"A.. Aku…"

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat!" sela Sehun sebelum lawan bicaranya sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Tunggu, mengapa suaramu terasa begitu dekat?"

Luhan merasa pandangannya menjadi kosong saat tiba-tiba seorang namja berpakaian pelayan keluar dari kafe kecil itu dan mendekatinya. Mulutnya seakan terkunci saat namja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Kakinya seakan membatu saat namja itu menarik tangannya dan menyentakkannya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Tentu saja ia tak akan merasa seperti itu bila namja itu hanya pelayan biasa. Hanya orang yang tak dikenalnya dan tak punya urusan dengannya. Tapi semua akan jadi lain jika namja berpakaian pelayan itu adalah namja chingunya.

Ya, Oh Sehun.

"Luhan hyung!"

"Ke.. Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Aku, aku.." lidah Luhan seakan kelu. Suaranya terdengar kacau dan tak jelas.

Luhan merasakan Sehun mendekatinya dan mengguncang bahunya keras. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, ia melepaskan genggaman namja itu dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Hyung, berhenti! Kajima! Tunggu aku!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menangkap tubuh kecil hyung-nya. Luhan terengah, badannya gemetaran hebat saat namja yang lebih muda darinya itu menarik tubuhnya, menyudutkannya ke sudut gang yang jauh dari keramaian.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah mempersiapkan diri menerima pukulan Sehun. Namun yang terjadi di luar dugaannya.

Oh Sehun memeluk tubuhnya erat, sangat erat sampai membuat namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu sedikit sulit bernafas. Sebelah tangan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya sementara tangan yang satu lagi mengelus dan meremas rambut cokelat Luhan. Dan tiba-tiba namja itu menangis.

Seorang Oh Sehun yang keras, kasar, dan _manly_ itu menangis? Luhan benar-benar terkejut. Entah berapa menit telah berlalu dan suara tangisannya masih terus terdengar. Bulir-bulir air matanya pun jatuh mengenai pipi Luhan. Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya berdiri diam dalam pelukan Sehun, sambil sesekali tangannya mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu pelan.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku, hyung?"

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah. Ponselku rusak, aku baru membeli yang baru sekarang."

"Mengapa kau tidak datang ke sekolahku?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak berani. Aku takut mengganggumu."

"Mengapa teman-temanmu tidak mau memberitahu alamat _flat_-mu?"

"Mollayo, Sehun-ah. Tapi percayalah aku tidak menyuruh mereka untuk bersikap begitu."

"Mengapa…? Ah, masa bodoh! Aku tak perlu lagi alasanmu. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bertemu denganmu."

Sehun menarik dagu namja yang dicintainya itu dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Luhan mengira Sehun akan bermain kasar, namun ternyata ciuman lembut dan manislah yang ia dapat. Membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah.

"Sehun-ah, dengar… Ada yang benar-benar ingin kuucapkan."

Tapi Sehun telah menciumnya lagi, tak memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menyela. Setelah mereka melepaskan diri, ia akan mencium Luhan lagi. Lagi dan lagi seakan tak ingin kontak mereka berakhir. Luhan tak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana, hanya saling memeluk dan mencium, melepas rindu.

Walau mencoba memungkiri, Luhan harus mengakui bahwa ia merindukan sentuhan ini. Sentuhan Sehun seorang. Sentuhan namja chingunya yang lembut yang sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan.

Luhan menggerakan jarinya perlahan menyusuri wajah Sehun, menyapu air mata yang masih menetes dari pelupuk mata namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah," ujarnya tulus.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi, kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi, hyung," Sehun menjawab, masih sedikit terisak.

"Aku janji," sahutnya seraya menarik Sehun kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung? Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apapun."

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku sampai malam nanti. Kalau perlu, menginap saja di _flat-_ku. Untuk menggantikan waktu kita yang hilang selama ini."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Diletakkannya dagunya di pundak lebar Sehun seraya didekatkannya bibirnya ke telinga namja itu. "Baiklah, Sehun-ah. Hyung akan membayar semuanya," bisiknya lembut. Semua pikiran jahatnya tentang memutuskan dan meninggalkan Sehun sirna sudah. Tidak, ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan namja yang dicintainya itu.

_Sehun sudah berubah sekarang. Ia kembali seperti dulu._

Saat Sehun berjalan kembali menuju kafe tempat ia bekerja untuk meminta ijin pada atasannya untuk pulang lebih cepat, Luhan buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah SMS dengan cepat.

_To : Kai Saengie_

_Kaiii, aku bertemu teman-teman SMP-ku tadi . Sekarang kami mau jalan-jalan. Mianhae aku pergi duluan. Tak usah tunggu aku, mungkin aku akan menginap di rumahnya. Jangan lupa kunci _flat._ Jaga dirimu, saranghae. Lulu mencintaimu :D 333_

"Mian menunggu lama, hyung," suara berat Sehun menyapa telinga Luhan kembali. Dimasukkannya ponselnya ke saku segera setelah memencet tombol SEND.

"Ne, kaja!" balasnya sembari tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, mesra.

Luhan merasa ia adalah orang terjahat yang pernah ada.

~TBC~

_Aduh maaf ya kalau chapter ini rada ngebosenin dan cheesy banget. Tapi akhirnya Hunhan bertemu lagi Ditunggu yah review-nya, gomapseumnida *bow_

_Oya ngingetin lagi, yang mau ngobrol bisa add fb aku di Arifia Sekar CassiElf *promosi jalan terus. Sayonaraaaaa ._

_**SparkSomnia**__** :**__ Hehe Sehun kan punyaku, chingu #plak. Lulu lagi galau ceritanya :D Gomawo yah reviewnya_

_**Saftlack :**__ Duh, maunya sih akhirannya Misa sama Sehun O_O muka Dio. Udah aku add, kan? Ayo kita chat ^^ Gomawo saengieee._

_**Pelangi Senja**__** :**__ Chingu makasih ya reviewnya, jadi terharu (lagi), nih T.T Aku juga entah kenapa kasian sama Kai di sini *ikut puk2 kai. Baekyeol tunggu aja tanggal mainnya hehe._

_**BAEKYEOL SHIPPER HARD :**__ Di manakah Chanyeol? Di hatimu chingu :D Hehe. Soal Dio akan dipikirin bener2 deh, makasi yaaa ._

_**meyminimin**__** :**__ Annyeong juga chingu, gwenchanayo. Makasi, ya. Kita lihat nasib Thehun nanti :D_

_**hatakehanahungry**__** :**__ Aigoo chingu makasi udah mau dukung Kailu. Jadi seneng, nih. . Tunggu aja bagaimana nasib akhir Kailu dan Hunhan, hehe *evil laugh_

_**Park Sung Rin**__** :**__ Iya tadinya mau aku bikin loncat chingu, cuman nggak jadi, hehe. Aku juga bingung antara Kaihan atau Hunhan, sama2 cocok . Gomawo yah._

_**Jisaid**__** :**__ Annyeong do, Ji-ssi. Hehe tadinya juga mau gitu tapi berubah pikiran. Terus baca ff ini yah :D_

_**Rizkyeonhae : **__Mianhae, hiks. Tapi chap ini lebih panjang kan? *walau dikit_

_**AIrzanti**__** :**__ Maklum otakku lagi error waktu itu, hehe *alesan. Sekarang chap-nya udah rada panjangan walau cuma dikit :D Asik makasih ya chingu ._

_**BlackPearl08**__** :**__ Bukan mentigakan lagi chingu, mengempatkan. Kan aku juga termasuk #plak#abaikan. Kan Lulu belum tau chingu. Baca terus yah ff ini :D_

_**ahSanHyun**__** :**__ Lulu sedang dalam masa galau ceritanya, chingu. Dio, ya? Akan aku pikirkan baik2 deh :D Buat Baekhyun, tunggu next chap._

_**HunhanLove :**__ Hunhan bersatu lagi di chapter ini chingu, moga senang, ya. Akhirnya Thehun comes back :D_

_**teeWonMicky : **__Iya Sehun kasian juga jadinya. Mian yah update nya lama. Misa akan berusaha lebih cepet lagi updatenya :D_

_**aoora**__** :**__ Belum diputusin kan, chingu. Tapi nggak tahu deh bakal putus atau nggak mereka #minta digampar. Makasi yah review-nya ._

_**Kyeopta :**__ Iya aku juga ngerasa ff ini ngenes banget, chingu T.T Lulu kan belum tahu kebaikan Sehun. Pelarian? Mungkin aja, hehe. Ikutin terus yah :D_

_**Syubidubidu**__** :**__ Ne, pastinya chingu. Makasi yaaah ;D_

_**Dinodeer :**__ Yang pasti Sehun sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Lulu. Ikutin terus yah chingu biar tahu akhirnya hehe, gomawo 3_

_**Eunri :**__ Waah gwencahana, malah makasi banget. Yey, yang jadi suka Kaihan nambah lagi deh. . Sip, gomawo chingu :D_

_**Tiffany Choi**__** :**__ Gwenchana yo, makasi udah review yah Tiffany-ssi *bow back. Kai emang di sini kasian banget, mungkin nanti aku juga akan pasangin dia sama orang lain, tapi masi dipikir2 dulu. Tunggu yah chingu :D_


	6. Promise?

Author : Misa Hwang

Title : Hurt.. (Chapter 6)

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, other

Genre : Angst, Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Yaoi, AU

Sehun terus menggenggam jemari namja di sampingnya seiring melangkahkan kaki dalam diam. Sesekali ia akan menolehkan pandangannya ke samping-sekadar melihat keadaan namja itu-hanya untuk mendapati sepasang bola mata cokelat menatapnya lembut, seakan tersenyum.

Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka berjalan beriringan dalam damai seperti ini. Hampir setiap pertemuan mereka tak berujung manis, hanya menyisakan pertengkaran. Walau Sehun harus mengakui bahwa itu semua salahnya. Ia dan temperamennya yang buruk. Ia dan rasa cemburunya yang membabi buta. Ia dan keegoisannya yang selalu berakhir dengan cacian, makian, bahkan pukulan yang kerap menyakiti namja chingunya.

"Hyung," tiba-tiba kata itu telah terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ne, Sehun-ah?" balas namja itu dengan nada lembutnya. Nada yang menenangkan. Satu-satunya nada yang dapat meredakan amarahnya, maupun memberinya kekuatan saat ia bersedih.

"Ani, hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Kau sangat menyukainya, eh? Ketika aku menyebut namamu."

"Ya, apalagi setelah sekian lama tak mendengarnya."

Sepasang bibir tipis itu bergerak sesaat, seakan pemiliknya ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata pembelaan. Namun yang terdengar hanyalah helaan nafas pelan.

"Mian," sahutnya akhirnya, dengan nada bersalah yang jelas terdengar.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kecil dan halus itu, menautkan jemari mereka seakan tak ingin membiarkannya pergi lagi. "Gwenchana," bisiknya, menenangkan namja mungil bernama Luhan itu.

Ya, Luhan. Selama ini ia selalu menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan namja itu. Walau merasa bersalah, rasa khawatir akan ditinggalkan tak pernah meliputi hatinya. Karena ia yakin, namja itu akan tetap setia di sampingnya. Akan selalu memaafkannya, melupakan perbuatan jahatnya, dan bermanja dengannya seperti biasa.

Karena itu, saat tiba-tiba namja itu menghilang dan tak bisa dihubungi selama berhari-hari lamanya, Sehun merasa sangat takut dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak, ia takkan bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Luhan.

Beragam cara sudah ia lakukan untuk bisa menemuinya kembali. Menyambangi universitasnya, menghubungi dan mendatangi teman-teman kuliahnya untuk menanyakan alamatnya, namun semua sia-sia. Dan saat perasaan frustasi mulai menyapa sementara harapannya kian memudar, mereka dipertemukan kembali secara tak sengaja.

Sehun sedang bekerja sambilan seperti biasa di kafe kecil di bagian dalam taman yang berseberangan dengan kedai _bubble tea_ favoritnya ketika jemarinya tanpa sadar sudah menekan nomor ponsel namja yang dicintainya. Tapi bukan suara yang memberitahukan bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang berada di luar jangkauan seperti beberapa hari belakangan yang menyapa telinganya, melainkan suara halus yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yo.. Yoboseyo?"

Merasakan suara namja itu seakan sangat dekat dengannya, awalnya Sehun merasa itu hanyalah khayalannya saja. Namun ketika tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkah ke luar kafe dan berhadapan dengan seorang namja berparas cantik yang tengah menjawab telepon darinya, Sehun menyadari ini semua nyata.

Namja chingunya berdiri di hadapannya, mulut terbuka menahan kaget. Ketakutan begitu jelas terpancar dari kedua bola mata bulatnya.

"Luhan hyung!"

Terbata-bata Luhan menggumamkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Cina yang tak ia mengerti. Pandangan matanya kosong, seolah kehilangan kesadaran sakit kagetnya. Sehun mendekatinya, mengguncang kedua bahu rapuh itu keras-keras. Dan sedetik kemudian Luhan sudah berlari menjauhinya.

Tak ada yang tahu betapa sakit hati Sehun saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri namja yang dicintainya berlari menghindarinya. Tak ingin menemuinya, bahkan tak sudi untuk sekadar bertatap muka dengannya.

Sehun tak begitu ingat apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Rasa rindu, sedih, terluka, senang, marah semua menjadi satu sampai-sampai ia bingung sendiri menerka apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat itu. Yang pasti saat kesadarannya hinggap kembali, Luhan sudah berakhir dalam pelukannya.

Sebelum sempat dicegah lagi, air mata Sehun pun mengalir. Sehun benci saat dirinya terlihat lemah. Ia selalu berusaha tampak tegar, kuat, dan _manly_, apalagi di hadapan namja chingu yang harus dilindunginya. Melihat namja tampan itu menangis, Luhan pun mulai melunak. Saat itu Sehun berpikir, tak apa ia menangis sekali ini saja, asalkan tangisannya dapat meluluhkan hati Luhan.

"Sehun-ah," suara lembut itu memanggil namanya lagi, menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya akan kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan kini tengah menatapnya khawatir. Kedua bola matanya membesar, menelusuri tiap sudut wajah Sehun, mencoba membaca pikiran namja itu dari raut wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Coba tebak."

"Hm, memikirkanku?" tebaknya dengan nada menggoda walau wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya. "Hm, percaya diri sekali."

"Tapi benar, kan?" goda Luhan lagi.

"Bagaimana, ya…" sengaja digantungkan jawabannya, menimbulkan gerutuan kecil dari kedua bibir tipis Luhan.

"Lihat Sehun, sungai Han!" tiba-tiba perhatian namja mungil itu teralihkan. Jari di tangan kanannya menunjuk sungai yang terbentang di bawah mereka sementara tangan yang sebelahnya lagi menarik lengan jaket namja di sampingnya dengan antusias.

Pemandangan Sungai Han yang sangat indah di malam hari sejenak membuat kedua namja itu tertegun. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Sehun sementara satu lengan terkalung di pinggangnya, menyesap kehangatan dari namja tampan itu di tengah hawa malam hari penghujung musim dingin. Selain mereka, pasangan lain juga melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Saling menunjukkan kasih sayang, bersandar di pagar jembatan memperhatikan aliran air sungai yang beriak pelan.

"Sehun-ah, aku punya satu permintaan."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kedua mata tajam namja chingunya yang sekarang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Apa itu?"

"Ng…" Luhan terdengar ragu-ragu.

Sehun meremas jemari kecil dan kurus itu dengan sayang, "Katakan saja. Aku tak akan marah. Sungguh."

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, perlahan namja itu pun memberanikan diri merangkai kata. "Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku mohon… Jangan pernah memukulku lagi," lirihnya.

Hati Sehun serasa mencelos mendengar permintaan jujur dan takut-takut dari namja yang dicintainya itu. Dikepalkannya tangannya yang tidak sedang menggenggam jemari Luhan erat-erat, menahan rasa bersalah dan sakit yang langsung menghinggapi hatinya. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang ingin segera turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," jawabnya akhirnya. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang serak dan bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Ditariknya Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Namja mungil itu hanya terdiam, tak membalas pelukannya.

"Kalau aku memukulmu lagi, di saat itu kau boleh meninggalkanku," tambahnya untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia serius. Bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal akan perbuatannya selama ini yang kerap menyakiti Luhan. Bahwa ia telah menetapkan hati tak akan memperlakukan Luhan dengan kasar lagi seperti dulu.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Digerakannya kedua tangannya untuk melingkari punggung namja di hadapannya, membalas pelukannya. "Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, karena itu berjanjilah tak akan memukulku lagi, Sehun-ah."

"Aku berjanji," Sehun mengecup dahi namja cantik itu perlahan. Disusurinya jarinya menuju hidung mancung namja itu, turun ke kedua pipinya yang sekarang tengah bersemu merah muda, dan berakhir di bibirnya.

"Saranghamnida, hyung."

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dirasakannya poni Sehun mulai menyentuh dahinya. Nafas lembut namja di hadapannya mulai menyapu pipinya pelan seiring semakin dekatnya jarak di antara mereka.

_Girls' Generation make you feel the heat!_

Suara _ringtone_ ponsel yang berbunyi secara tiba-tiba refleks membuat kedua namja itu melepaskan diri dengan kaget. Sehun merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dengan kesal, mencari ponsel sialan yang sudah merusak momen indahnya bersama namja chingunya.

_Baekkie Sunbae is calling._

Tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel sukses membuat Sehun mengumpat pelan. Diputarnya bola matanya dengan jengkel. _Bagus sekali, Sunbae._

"Yoboseyo?" jawabnya sedikit kasar sementara Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya mendapati _ringtone_ ponsel seorang Oh Sehun ternyata adalah lagu _The Boys_ milik SNSD. Sangat berbeda dengan _image_-nya selama ini.

"Sehun-ah, ini Sunbae," suara riang yang terdengar dari balik _speaker _membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Aku tahu. Ada apa?"

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?" Baekhyun tak memedulikan nada kesal yang kentara pada suara hoobae-nya.

"Di dekat Sungai Han, bersama Luhan hyung. Waeyo?"

Diam sesaat sebelum Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, "Kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan namja sialan itu?"

"YA! Jaga bicaramu, sunbae!" amarah Sehun mulai bergejolak.

"Terserahlah. Hal itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti," potong sunbae-nya malas.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya akhirnya, setelah agak tenang.

"Aku cuma ingin memberitahu kalau teman-temanku mau datang ke _flat_ kita untuk acara _gokon_ sekarang. Jadi, jangan pulang dulu sebelum tengah malam, oke? Bawa saja Luhan-mu itu jalan-jalan dulu. Lebih bagus kalau kalian bermalam saja di hotel. Belum pernah, kan?"

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu, sunbae," pipi Sehun memerah mendengar usul tak bertanggung jawab dari sunbae-nya. "Omong-omong, _gokon_ itu apa?"

"Well, bisa dibilang artinya kencan kelompok. Temanku dari universitas lain membawa beberapa temannya, dan aku juga membawa teman-temanku. Lalu kita berkenalan dan kalau cocok berlanjut ke kencan. Begitulah," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sehun terkesiap, "sunbae, tapi kau kan sudah punya anak SMP itu!"

"Oh, ayolah!" Sehun yakin pasti sunbae-nya itu tengah memutar bola matanya dengan tak sabar di ujung sana. "Aku hanya ingin menambah teman baru, kau tahu? Kalau berakhir dengan kencan atau berpacaran itu urusan nanti. Sudah dulu, ya."

"Hei, Sunbae!" tapi Baekhyun telah mengakhiri pembicaraan. Sehun memandangi ponselnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya kembali ke saku seraya menghela nafas kesal.

"Siapa, Sehun-ah?" Luhan yang dari tadi memerhatikan namja di sampingnya bertanya penasaran, mengingat ekspresi Sehun yang terus berubah sepanjang percakapan via telepon itu.

"Hanya sunbae-ku yang menyebalkan. Menyuruhku jangan buru-buru pulang karena mau mengadakan kencan kelompok di _flat_-ku," ia memberi penekanan pada kata _flat-ku, _seolah tak rela harus berbagi _flat_ dengan orang seperti sunbae-nya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kesal, eh?" ditepuknya pundak namja tampan itu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Dia sudah punya pacar, tapi masih suka 'bermain' dengan orang lain. Namja tukang selingkuh. Aku benci sekali orang seperti itu," sahut Sehun berapi-api.

Ditolehkannya pandangan ke samping, dan mendapati raut wajah namja chingunya telah berubah. Luhan melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dimengerti. Namja mungil itu seperti sulit bernafas, ia terus memegangi dadanya yang mungkin terasa sakit.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir seraya mengambil satu lengan Luhan untuk digenggamnya.

"A.. Aku hanya merasa kedinginan, Sehun-ah," sahut Luhan akhirnya, dengan suara gemetar.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Ayo kita ke tempat yang hangat," Sehun segera melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil namja yang sekarang tengah gemetaran di hadapannya.

"Ne, gomawo."

Dan tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun Sehun langsung merangkul pundak kecil Luhan dan menggiringnya entah menuju kafe, restoran, mall, atau tempat apapun yang lebih hangat. Sementara Luhan hanya menunduk memandangi jalanan dan bebatuan yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan.

~HURT~

Baekhyun menutup ponselnya yang bermodelkan _flip_ itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Walau saat di telepon ia cukup bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan hoobae-nya tadi. _Sehun sudah bertemu Luhan lagi?_

Dihelanya nafas panjang seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu yang sudah dipenuhi empat orang teman kuliahnya, sepasang namja dan yeoja. Dijatuhkannya dirinya ke salah satu sofa yang berwarna pastel lembut. _Kenapa namja sialan itu tidak hilang saja ditelan bumi, jadi ia tak bisa menyakiti Sehun lagi?_

Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dilihat Sehun dari seorang Xi Luhan. Yah, memang harus ia akui namja itu sangat cantik. Walau Baekhyun belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, hanya lewat foto saja. Tapi apakah cantik saja cukup? Sepenglihatannya, Sehun menjadi berubah sejak menjalin hubungan dengan namja sialan itu. Yang paling terlihat tentunya ia menjadi sibuk bekerja siang malam, entah untuk membeli apa.

Sehun bilang Luhan tak pernah menuntutnya macam-macam, lalu ia bekerja untuk apa? Yang pasti bukan untuk keperluannya sendiri karena Baekhyun tak pernah melihat teman se-_flat_-nya berbelanja barang mahal untuk dirinya sendiri beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Pasti Sehun hanya melindungi namja chingunya. Pasti sebenarnya si Luhan sialan itu minta dibelikan barang-barang mahal dan mewah. Pasti!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada SMS baru yang masuk. Dengan malas Baekhyun membukanya, ternyata dari orang yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

_From: Sehunnie_

_Sunbae tolong bereskan kamarku. Luhan hyung mau menginap malam ini. Jebaaaaal… Atau aku akan mengadu pada yeoja chingumu. _

"Oh, ayolah. Tak perlu mengancam pun aku akan menolongmu," ia mengeluh dengan sedikit kesal, menarik perhatian beberapa temannya yang tengah menonton TV sambil bersenda gurau.

"Nugu, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Luna, salah seorang teman yeoja-nya yang berambut pirang dan bermata besar.

"Hanya teman _flat_-ku yang menyebalkan. Dia minta aku membereskan kamarnya," sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Dan kau mau melakukannya? Ayolah, kau terlalu baik!" seru Chen dengan nada tak percaya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Ia menatap kekacauan yang diperbuat hoobae-nya itu pada kamarnya semalam dengan pandangan lelah. Potongan-potongan kaca dari kaca rias berserakkan di lantai. Lampu tidur yang baru dibeli beberapa hari lalu untuk mengganti yang dulu ia rusakkan sekarang keadannya tak jauh beda dengan yang lama. Hancur mengenaskan mengotori lantai. Buku-buku pelajaran dan majalah bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamar. Beberapa halamannya ada yang sudah terlepas dan tersobek-sobek.

_Sampai kapan anak itu akan terus melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara seperti ini?_ Pikirnya seraya mulai memunguti pecahan kaca yang paling dekat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tangannya merogoh-rogoh kolong ranjang, mencari pecahan kaca yang mungkin masih tersisa. Tiba-tiba ujung jarinya menyentuh benda berbahan logam yang dingin. Ditariknya keluar benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau lipat.

"Sehun… Anak itu benar-benar sakit!" rutuknya saat melihat bekas darah yang masih menempel di ujung pisau lipat itu.

Menghela nafas entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun meneruskan kegiatannya membereskan kamar hoobae-nya yang berantakan. Setelah setengah jam berlalu semua kekacauan itu berhasil diselesaikan. Kadang ia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang dapat melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini dengan cepat. Yah, mungkin karena sudah biasa.

"Namja brengsek," saking sebalnya, ia sampai bicara sendiri pada foto Luhan yang terpajang di meja samping ranjang.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Bel pintu berbunyi dengan berisiknya. Baekhyun menyudahi umpatannya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Pasti itu anak-anak dari universitas lain yang akan mengikuti _gokon._ Akhirnya mereka datang juga setelah ia dan empat temannya sudah cukup lama menunggu.

"Ya, seben… Aduh!"

Setelah meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun terjembab di tubuh orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sambil mengaduh pelan, diusap-usapnya hidungnya yang sakit karena terantuk dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Mianhae, kau tak apa-apa?" terdengar suara berat dan dalam yang buru-buru meminta maaf.

_Sok akrab sekali orang ini. Baru kenal sudah pakai banmal, _rutuknya dalam hati. Didongakkannya kepalanya untuk menatap wajah namja yang sudah ditabraknya, dan tanpa sadar ia terkesiap.

Di depannya berdiri seorang namja dengan postur badan tinggi besar, yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Rambut namja itu berwarna cokelat gelap, sedikit ikal dengan poni jatuh menutupi dahi. Bola matanya sangat besar dan bulat, berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Hidungnya mancung sempurna, pipinya tirus, dan bibirnya…

Baekhyun seakan terhipnotis sehingga ia hanya menatap wajah tampan itu beberapa saat lamanya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Yang dipandangi balas menatapnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang-menurut Baekhyun-sangat menawan. Kedua matanya berkilat jenaka. Bukan hanya bibirnya yang mengulas senyum, namun mata dan seluruh bagian wajahnya seolah juga ikut tersenyum. Raut wajahnya hangat dan bersahabat, membuat siapa pun yang menatapnya merasa nyaman.

"Baekhyunnie, hei!" seorang yeoja yang berdiri di samping namja tampan itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, menyadarkan namja mungil itu dari lamunan panjang penuh rasa kagumnya.

"Eh, iya. Misa, apa kabar? Wah, kau semakin cantik sekarang," sahut Baekhyun sembari tersenyum pada teman lamanya, tetapi ujung matanya diam-diam masih mengamati wajah namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Gadis berambut ikal sebahu yang bernama Misa itu ikut tersenyum. "Baik, tentu saja. Kau juga, kan? _Well,_ aku membawa beberapa temanku untuk _gokon _hari ini. Sekarang kita boleh masuk atau bagaimana?"

"Oh iya, ayo masuk!" Baekhyun buru-buru mempersilahkan Misa dan teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam _flat_.

"Mantelnya digantungkan di sini?" suara berat itu kembali menyapa telinga Baekhyun, membuat namja itu sedikit terkaget.

"I.. Iya, silakan," sahutnya dengan tergagap sementara si namja tampan kembali memamerkan senyum.

_Mengapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?_ Baekhyun hanya bisa memarahi dirinya sendiri yang mendadak tak bisa dikendalikan setelah berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu. Ditepuknya kedua pipinya keras-keras untuk sekadar mengembalikan kesadarannya yang memudar, seraya memandu tamu-tamunya untuk memasuki ruang tamu.

Setelah semua berkumpul di ruang tamu dan makanan disuguhkan, acara yang sebenarnya pun dimulai. Misa membuka acara dengan riang.

"Yak, sekarang mari memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Dimulai dari aku dan teman-temanku dulu, ya. Kami mahasiswa dari Universitas Yonsei. Namaku Misa Hwang, umur 19 tahun. Jurusan Psikologi. Hal yang aku suka adalah musim semi, bunga, gaun yang manis, dan semua yang serba feminin. Hal yang kubenci adalah gelap, serangga, dan anjing. Tipeku adalah namja yang lembut, jauh lebih dewasa, dan kharismatik. Sekian," kemudian ia mengisyaratkan yeoja di sampingnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Ah, salam kenal semua. Namaku Seohyun. Umurku 21 tahun dan…"

Baekhyun tak mendengar lagi sisa perkenalan yang diucapkan yeoja itu karena sedari tadi matanya terlalu sibuk mencuri-curi pandang ke namja tampan yang duduk di depannya. Rasanya ia tak sabar menunggu namja itu membuka mulutnya lagi, mengeluarkan suara beratnya yang menghipnotis itu.

Akhirnya tiba juga giliran namja itu memperkenalkan diri. Setelah berdeham sejenak ia mulai berkata, "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku kelahiran tahun 1992 dan sekarang umurku 20 tahun. Jurusan Komputer di Yonsei. Hal yang kubenci tidak ada dan hal yang kusukai sangaaat banyak. Teman-temanku menjulukiku Happy Virus karena sifatku yang selalu riang gembira. Sekian."

"Hei, hei, perkenalan macam apa itu?" ledek salah satu temannya, namja berambut cepak dengan pipi sedikit gembil. Sedetik kemudian semua yang ada di ruangan itu sudah tertawa, sementara yang ditertawakan hanya senyam-senyum saja sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan konyol.

"Tipe ideal?" potong Luna. Ia terlihat sangat antusias memperhatikan namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu.

_Tunggu, jangan bilang Luna menyukainya?_ Baekhyun sibuk sendiri bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Tipe idealku…"

Baekhyun sontak menahan nafas saat tiba-tiba namja tampan itu menggerakan bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seseorang. Kedua bola mata besar itu akhirnya berhenti tepat pada sosok namja yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang, Byun Baekhyun.

"Seseorang yang bertubuh kecil, manis, dan baik hati," Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya dengan pandangan terus melekat pada Baekhyun.

"Wah, itu Luna eonni banget!" teman yeoja Baekhyun yang seorang lagi, Sulli, langsung menyela, menimbulkan ledekan bernada menggoda dari yang lainnya. Luna menyenggol pelan pinggang Sulli dengan muka memerah.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja menanggapi godaan dari teman-temannya sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum. Baekhyun menyadari mukanya mulai memanas. Itu semua karena namja tampan di depannya tak juga melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya ia malah diam saja, sama sekali tak berani membalas tatapan namja itu.

Beberapa jam selanjutnya suasana sudah menghangat dan menjadi riuh. Semua tampaknya juga sudah menemukan pasangan masing-masing. Chen sibuk mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya pada Misa. Sulli asyik bercanda dengan namja gembil yang kalau tidak salah bernama Xiumin. Sementara Baekhyun? Ada seorang yeoja bernama Jessica yang sepertinya tertarik padanya. Yeoja cantik itu terus menerus mendekati dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Sayangnya ia tidak tertarik. Hanya satu orang yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya malam itu.

Orang itu adalah namja yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya sekarang. Namja yang tengah mendengarkan Luna yang terus menerus bicara sejak tadi. Namja yang tengah mengusap hidungnya bosan selama beberapa menit belakangan. Ya, hanya namja itu seorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mau keluar dulu, beli soju yang hampir habis," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak memedulikan Jessica yang sepertinya menyahut ingin ikut. Enggan mendengar ucapan protes atau semacamnya, ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Aku ikut," suara berat di belakangnya sejenak membuatnya terlonjak. Chanyeol melempar senyumnya yang khas dan berjalan mengikuti namja di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tambahnya lagi ketika mereka berdua berhenti untuk mengenakan mantel sebelum membuka pintu.

"Ne," angguk Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju toserba mereka lalui dalam diam. Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk berkata-kata. Mati-matian ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan salah tingkahnya dari namja berpostur tinggi itu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di toserba, Chanyeol mengambil keranjang belanja sementara namja yang satunya lagi buru-buru mencari soju dan makanan ringan lain yang dibutuhkan. Saat kegiatan belanja mereka hampir selesai, tiba-tiba tiga kotak susu strawberry yang tersembul di dalam keranjang menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Susu strawberry? Buat apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan alis, heran.

"Kau tidak minum soju dari tadi, kan? Jadi aku memilihkanmu ini," sahut Chanyeol santai sembari mengangkat satu kotak susu agar lawan bicaranya dapat melihat minuman itu dengan lebih jelas.

_Ternyata ia memperhatikan kalau aku tidak minum soju!_ ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun berteriak saking gembiranya ia. Tapi rasa heran langsung menyergap benaknya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku…"

"Biasanya namja manis sepertimu menyukainya, kan? Susu strawberry," potong Chanyeol, yang kali ini berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipi namja yang berpostur lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Aigoo, kau memang pintar menyenangkan hati orang, Chanyeol-ssi."

Selanjutnya mereka terus mengobrol seakan bahan pembicaraan di antara mereka tak pernah habis. Sesekali tawa kecil mengiringi pembicaraan mereka yang semakin akrab. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang dirinya. Tentang hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat senggang, tentang kuliahnya yang kadang melelahkan namun menyenangkan, tentang teman-teman dekatnya, semuanya! Baekhyun merasa ia sudah mengenal namja tampan itu selama bertahun-tahun walau pada kenyataannya mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu.

"Ah, maaf jadi aku terus yang bicara, Baekhyun-ssi. Kalau sudah merasa dekat dengan seseorang, pasti ocehanku jadi tak bisa berhenti, hehehe," ujar Chanyeol saat mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat _flat_ Baekhyun berada.

"Aniyo. Aku tak keberatan kok, mendengarkannya," sahut namja di sampingnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Pasti pacar Chanyeol-ssi senang sekali ya bisa memiliki namja chingu yang baik dan menyenangkan sepertimu."

Perkataannya barusan sebenarnya hanya berupa gumaman, namun telinga tajam Chanyeol dapat menangkapnya.

"Eh, begitukah? Aku namja chingu yang baik?"

_Sial, dia mendengar. _Pipi Baekhyun mulai memanas lagi seiring rasa panik yang mulai menyergap. _Bagaimana kalau dia berpikiran yang macam-macam? Bagaimana kalau dia mengira aku menyukainya? _

"Aku belum punya pacar, kok," sahut Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun refleks menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar jawaban namja itu. _Tunggu, mengapa aku begitu lega mendengar ia belum punya pacar?_

"Kalau Baekhyun-ssi bagaimana?"

DEG! Mungkin ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saking kerasnya debaran di dadanya saat ini. Berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang tak beraturan, dengan suara gemetar ia berbohong, "Aku juga masih sendiri."

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi… sedikit sedih? Tapi tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah lagi seperti biasa. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum hangat. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya. Ia yakin benar raut wajah namja itu sempat berubah tadi, walau hanya sepersekian detik.

"Begitukah? Wah, baguslah," tambah namja tinggi itu dengan kekehan jenakanya yang biasa.

_Tidak, tak mungkin namja itu tadi terlihat sedih, kan? Pasti hanya salah lihat. Lihat, dia begitu gembira mendengar kau belum punya pacar, Byun Baekhyun! Yah, walau sebenarnya aku berbohong…_

"Sunbae!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat sepasang namja berjalan menghampirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan kekasihnya yang menyebalkan, Luhan. Hoobae-nya menggamit lengan namja chingunya itu dengan mesra.

"Teman-temanmu sudah pulang? Aku pulang cepat karena Luhan hyung sudah mengantuk. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Xi Luhan, namja chinguku."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida," namja cantik di sampingnya memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

_Cih, apa-apaan nada suaranya itu? Dibuat sok lembut! Mungkin Sehun dapat terjerat, tapi sayangnya aku tidak!_

"Baekhyun imnida," jawabnya akhirnya dengan sekenanya. Diperhatikannya namja itu dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. _Well,_ ternyata namja menyebalkan itu tinggi juga, lebih tinggi dari dirinya malah. Badannya juga ramping. Wajahnya sangat mulus dan halus, seperti boneka porselen saja. Yah, kalau dari segi penampilan mungkin bisa dibilang hampir sempurna, sayangnya Baekhyun sudah terlanjur benci padanya.

"Luhan sunbae?" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada memastikan membuat Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengamati sosok namja cantik di depannya sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, ne? Kau mengenalku?" jawab Luhan dengan sedikit tak enak hati. Mungkin ia tak merasa mengingat Chanyeol.

"Kita satu kampus, tapi beda fakultas. Wajar kalau Sunbae tak mengenalku," terang Chanyeol memaklumi. "Oh iya, kenalkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan komputer."

Pasangan kekasih di depannya membalas membungkuk sedikit, dan setelah berbasa-basi sebentar selama beberapa saat akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam _flat_. Sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

~HURT~

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat satu persatu teman Baekhyun malam itu memutuskan pulang. Hingga akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah Park Chanyeol seorang yang memaksa menemani sang tuan rumah membereskan sisa-sisa_ gokon_ yang ujungnya malah berubah menjadi pesta soju.

"Mianhaeyo, kau jadi pulang larut begini karena membantuku," Baekhyun meminta maaf saat ia mengantar Chanyeol menuruni tangga _flat _setelah pekerjaan beres-beres selesai.

Namja yang diajak bicara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tak keberatan, tentu saja sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau bisa mengenal Luhan? Apa dia sangat terkenal di Yonsei?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat pintar dan berwajah cantik. Selain itu…" namja itu ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa? Tak usah merasa tak enak, toh dia tak bisa mendengar kita," tukas Baekhyun dengan tak sabar.

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Dulu Luhan Sunbae pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namja paling tampan di kampus yang bernama Kris. Tapi tak berapa lama mereka putus. Kabarnya, ia menduakan Kris Sunbae dengan seorang anak SMA."

Menyadari wajah namja di hadapannya berubah menjadi tegang, Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi anak SMA itu tak mungkin teman se-_flat_-mu itu, kan? Siapa namanya tadi… Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya. Hm. Entahlah," Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukannya aku mau bicara buruk soal sunbae-ku sendiri, tapi… Sekali lagi kutekankan aku tak bermaksud apa-apa dengan bicara seperti ini. Hanya saja, sudah banyak namja dan yeoja yang sakit hati karena Luhan Sunbae. Kudengar ia suka memberi harapan pada seseorang, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja saat orang itu sudah mencintainya. Seperti itulah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lagi. Dirasakannya tinjunya mulai terkepal. Kalau yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, berarti lengkap sudah alasannya untuk membenci Xi Luhan. Kalau namja sialan itu dengan mudahnya meninggalkan namja tampan seperti Kris demi Sehun, tentu ia juga bisa saja meninggalkan Sehun untuk namja lain yang lebih menarik sewaktu-waktu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, dengar. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Mian aku sudah bicara macam-macam."

Anggukan pelan dari namja mungil itu setidaknya membuat Chanyeol dapat tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," dikeluarkannya tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada dalam saku dan diulurkannya pada namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mereka berjabat tangan sekilas.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan menjauh saat Baekhyun baru menyadari keberadaan secarik kertas yang terselip di telapak tangannya.

_Dari Chanyeol, kah?_ Pikirnya sembari membaca tulisan apa yang tertera di kertas kecil dan lecek itu. Ternyata sebuah nomor ponsel.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ini apa?" teriaknya pada sosok Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

Namja tampan itu membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan senyum menggoda. Tangannya bergerak menuju telinga, membentuk simbol 'telepon' dengan jari jempol dan kelingkingnya.

"Hubungi aku!" mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara, namun Baekhyun dapat menangkap maksudnya.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memerah lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali. _Aku harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan hoobae-ku dan lebih memperhatikan diriku sendiri sekarang, _batinnya sebelum berlari menaiki tangga, kembali menuju _flat_-nya yang nyaman dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

Senyum di bibirnya tak bisa hilang sepanjang malam itu, bahkan ketika tertidur sekalipun.

~HURT~

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi saat Luhan tiba-tiba terbangun mendengar dering _ringtone_ ponselnya sendiri. Direnggangkannya persendiannya yang masih kaku sembari diperhatikannya namja chingunya yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Dari wajah Sehun yang tampak seperti malaikat saat sedang tidur, pandangannya beralih menuju dada dan perut namja itu yang terbentuk dan berotot namun dipenuhi banyak bekas luka dan memar.

Luhan sudah mencoba bertanya dari mana semua luka itu berasal, tapi ia hanya mendapatkan jawaban tak jelas dari namja chingunya kemarin malam. Jadi ia menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa luka itu pasti akibat berkelahi. Yah, mengingat temperamen Sehun yang tinggi, mungkin memang itulah sebabnya.

Menyadari suara ponselnya semakin berisik, dengan sedikit mengeluh akhirnya Luhan beranjak dari ranjang. Dipungutinya pakaiannya yang bertebaran di atas lantai dan dikenakannya dengan sedikit tergesa. Kedua matanya sibuk mencari-cari letak ponselnya, yang ternyata tergeletak di dekat rak buku.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Annyeong, nae Lulu."

Mendengar suara berat bernada riang yang tak asing itu sejenak membuat namja cantik itu tertegun. Tentu saja hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya 'Lulu' tanpa honorifik apa pun. Yah, siapa lagi selain…

"Kai? Ada apa?" Luhan sedikit memelankan suaranya, takut namja yang sedang tidur terbangun.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu? Ng, aku ingin menjemputmu, beritahu aku alamat temanmu itu."

"Mwo? Tidak usah!" larangnya segera.

"Memangnya kenapa?" nada suara Kai terdengar bingung, mendengar penolakan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Begini saja, kau tunggu aku di halte bus dekat _flat_ kita, oke?"

"Tapi…"

Bahkan sebelum Kai sempat berargumen, Luhan buru-buru memotong, "Aku tidak mau dengar kata 'tapi.' Pokoknya aku ingin melihatmu menyambutku saat aku turun dari bus. Arraseo?"

Diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya namja itu mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Sekarang? Aku bahkan baru bangun dan belum siap apa-apa!" desis Luhan.

"Tak apa. Lulu bersiap saja pelan-pelan. Aku suka kok menunggumu, hehe."

Luhan menepuk kepalanya pelan, mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya yang sangat polos dan sedikit keras kepala. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menutup pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

"Hyung?"

Suara berat namja di belakangnya sukses membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sehun kini sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan tengah mengucek matanya pelan.

"Sehun-ah, boleh pinjam kamar mandi? Aku harus pulang sekarang. Pinjam pakaianmu juga, nanti kukembalikan," Luhan buru-buru menyela sebelum namja chingunya sempat melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk Sehun mengangguk. "Handuknya ada di kamar mandi. Tapi mengapa kau sangat buru-bu…"

BLAM! Namja cantik itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap. Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati namja yang tengah merapikan rambutnya itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru begitu?"

"Ada yang menungguku," dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali jawabannya.

_Pasti Sehun curiga, lalu bertanya yang macam-macam. Pabbo, kenapa aku tidak mengarang jawaban yang lain saja tadi. Kau terlalu jujur, Luhan! Pabbo, pabbo!_

Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Matanya menatap wajah namja di dekatnya dengan tegang. Namun ternyata namja itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan menjawab, "Oh, begitu."

_Hanya itu?_ _Untunglah Sehun benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang. Ia tidak cemburuan lagi seperti dulu. Kalau dulu pasti ia sudah mencercaku dengan penuh curiga, _pikirnya sembari menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang."

"Ne," Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sekilas sebelum namja cantik itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa ada yang aneh, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghujani namja chingunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah menghinggapi benaknya. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang dulu. Ia sudah bersumpah dalam hati tak akan mengekang dan menyakiti Luhan lagi. Biarpun rasa penasaran sangat menghantuinya sekarang, biarlah perasaan itu disimpan dalam hati saja.

Di ruang tamu, Luhan berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya seraya menguap panjang. "Aku pulang dulu, Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf merepotkanmu dari semalam," sapanya dengan sopan.

Tapi jawaban yang didapatkannya jauh dari kata sopan. "Kalau ingin pulang, ya pulang saja. Kau pikir aku peduli."

Jujur Luhan merasa sakit hati. Ia menerka-nerka apa salahnya pada teman se-_flat_ namja chingunya itu. Mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Kenal benar pun tidak. Mengapa namja itu memperlakukannya seperti itu? Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan, tapi karena sangat buru-buru sekarang, ia akhirnya hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar _flat _diiringi tatapan sinis Byun Baekhyun yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Di dalam bus, Luhan terus menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya dengan tak sabar. Bus terasa berjalan sangat lambat baginya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Kai menunggu lama dalam cuaca seperti ini! Akibat ia sudah punya pengalaman jatuh sakit setelah menunggu Sehun dua jam lamanya dulu, membuatnya sedikit trauma dan terlampau mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kai sekarang.

Jadi begitu bus akhirnya mencapai halte tujuan, Luhan buru-buru berlari menuruni bus dan menyapu seluruh halte dengan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang tengah menunggunya. Dan di situlah ia-Kai Kim—duduk di pojok halte sambil meniup-niup kedua tangannya, berusaha mengusir dingin.

"Kai," segera Luhan berlari menghampiri namja itu dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Lulu, kau cepat sekali. Aku baru menunggu beberapa menit, lho," sahut Kai senang sambil membalas pelukan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Gojitmal."

Luhan tahu namja itu berbohong. Perjalanan di bus saja memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam, tak mungkin ia baru menunggu beberapa menit. Apalagi tangan Kai sudah sedingin ini.

"Jinjja!" Kai membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya, bersikap seolah-olah sedang mengatakan kebenaran, tapi sayangnya akting-nya gagal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke _flat. _Aku lapar," kata Luhan akhirnya dengan nada manjanya yang biasa.

"Hehe, arraseo," namun tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kai, yang ternyata tertuju pada ponsel yang tengah berada di genggaman tangan kirinya sekarang. Sebelum Luhan sempat memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kai, tangan namja itu sudah lebih dulu merebutnya. Matanya membesar saat melihat dengan jelas foto yang dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponsel itu.

Foto Oh Sehun.

Segera rasa panik melanda Luhan. Ditatapnya namja yang tengah memegangponselnya itu dengan ketakutan. Kemarin Sehun memang menyuruhnya mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya dengan foto dirinya, sedangkan Sehun akan menggunakan foto Luhan sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Saking buru-burunya ia tadi, sampai lupa mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya lagi. Luhan menyesali kebodohannya dalam hati.

"Kai, kumohon jangan salam paham. Dengarkan aku dulu," mati-matian ia mencoba menjelaskan, mengamati perubahan wajah namja di hadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tapi Kai tidak tampak marah. Tidak, wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa. Luhan malah menjadi semakin takut. Lebih baik Kai mencaci makinya keras-keras daripada berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Kai…" panggilnya lagi seraya ditariknya ujung _sweater _namja itu.

KLIK! Tiba-tiba Kai sudah mengangkat ponsel yang dipegangnya dan memotret dirinya dan Luhan dengan cepat, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit melongo, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Kai mengotak-atik ponsel itu sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyodorkannya pada namja chingunya. Masih dengan wajah bingung Luhan beringsut mendekat, dan setelah melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Kai padanya, hatinya serasa teriris.

_Wallpaper_ ponselnya yang tadinya adalah foto Sehun, telah berganti menjadi foto dirinya dan Kai. Dalam foto itu Kai tengah tersenyum menatap kamera, sementara Luhan sedang menatap Kai sambil menarik _sweater_-nya.

"Sekarang _wallpaper_-nya sudah diganti kan, menjadi foto kita. Jadi permasalahan selesai," Kai berkata sembari tersenyum lembut.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan tangis yang mendesak ingin segera keluar. Betapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat kebaikan namja yang sekarang tengah mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Bagaimana bisa ia memaafkan Luhan begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa ia begitu lembut pada namja seperti Luhan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kai, aku ingin jujur."

Tidak, Luhan tak bisa terus membohongi namja sebaik ini. Ia merasa Kai terlalu polos, terlalu baik untuk dibohongi. Luhan benar-benar harus jujur kali ini.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu Sehun."

Dilihatnya ekspresi Kai berubah, rasa terkejut jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Bahkan sedikit rasa tak percaya juga terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Luhan mengepalkan jemarinya. Ia harus jujur. Ia harus memberitahu Kai yang sebenarnya sekarang. Tapi bagaimana menyampaikannya? Luhan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kai langsung membuyarkan pikiran Luhan.

. "Bagaimana reaksinya setelah kau memutuskannya?"

DEG! Hati Luhan mencelos, lagi. _Aku belum memutuskannya, dan memang tidak berniat melakukannya! Apa yang harus kukatakan? Jangan memasang wajah sepolos itu, Kai Kim! Kau membuatku tak bisa menceritakan kenyataannya!_

"Dia sedikit marah, tapi tidak apa-apa," jawabnya akhirnya dengan lemah setelah beberapa saat. _Dan akhirnya aku kembali berbohong. Mati saja kau, Xi Luhan. _

"Apa aku perlu bicara dengannya? Untuk menjelaskan semuanya," Kai menawarkan bantuan.

"Tak usah, nanti semakin runyam," tolak Luhan segera dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa.

Kai mengangguk mengerti, tapi segera wajahnya berubah khawatir, "dia tak memukulmu, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, dan kali ini ia tak berdusta. Sehun memang tak memukulnya semalam, malah sebaliknya. Namja itu sangat lembut padanya. Mengingat apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun semalam, membuat tubuhnya bergetar seketika karena rasa bersalah. Ia merasa begitu kotor dan hina. Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Namun tak lama kemudian buru-buru dihapusnya air mata itu dengan kasar, karena ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis lagi pada Kai, setidaknya tidak di depan namja itu.

"Uljima. Aku tahu berat melupakannya, Lu. Tapi ada aku di sini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu melupakan Sehun."

Kai menarik namja yang tengah mengusap kedua matanya itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan membuatmu tak menyesal telah memilihku."

Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mengangguk lemah sambil terus menahan tangis.

~TBC~

_Wah, chapter ini panjang banget dibanding sebelumnya O_O Semoga nggak pada bosen ya, bacanya. Akhirnya Baekyeol muncul juga . Oh iya buat semua author and reader yang baik, jangan benci Lulu, jebaaal. Sebenarnya aku mau bikin dia jadi tokoh pure protagonist, tapi kan tiap orang pasti punya sisi baik dan jahat hehe. _

_Akhir kata, semua yang udah baca jangan lupa komen, ya! Makasih banyak buat semua kritik, saran, dan dukungannya. Untuk ke depannya terus baca dan ikutin fanfic ini, ya! Neomu kamsahamnida *bow 90 derajat celcius (?)_

_-Misa Hwang-_

_N.B: Makasi buat semua yang udah add fb aku, yang belum bisa add di Arifia Sekar CassiElf. Sayonaraaa 3_

_**Kyeopta:**__ Chingu makasi ya review-nya bikin aku terharu, nih. T.T Aku seneng banget kalo fanfic nya bisa bikin yang baca jadi berkaca-kaca dan ikutan sedih, makasi yaaa. Lulu nggak jahat kok, dia cuma sedang bingung *bela terus. Sekali lagi gomawo chingu _

_**Kyumin kawin lari tapi cape:**__ Makasi chingu. Kalo Hunhan jelas Sehun seme-nya. Kalo Kailu silakan tentukan sendiri :D_

_**Pelangi Senja**__**:**__ Annyeong Senja-ya (boleh pake Banmal? *kedip2in mata), apa kabar? Makasi ya masih terus review ff aku ini. Aku juga ngerasa Kai terlalu polos di sini, kadang suka ga tega juga nulisnya T.T Oya mian pesan fb nya belum dibales soalnya fb aku lagi rada error gitu, nanti kita chat lagi yah. :D_

_**BlackPearl08:**__ Wuah makasi chingu. Hehe gapapa kok soalnya Lulu emang mulai menunjukkan sisi "gelap" nya beberapa chap ini *lebai kumat._

_**HunhanLove:**__ Sehun masih belum mau jujur, chingu -_- Makasi ya dukungannya buat Kai and ff ini, gomawoo :D_

_**aoora**__**: **__Ne, Lulu mengurungkan niatnya mutusin Sehun -_- Sip chingu, makasih ya dukungannya ^^_

_**meyminimin**__**: **__Ng, belum jelas juga jadi pelarian atau nggak, chingu. Makanya ikutin terus, ya hehe. Makasi banyak buat review-nya. _

_**Syubidubidu**__**: **__Kai belum sadar chingu -_- Ne, doain aku bisa update lebih cepet, yah. Gomawo. ^^_

_**kucing liar**__**:**__ Tentu aja gapapa, makasi udah mau melirik ff ini, chingu *bow. He em, semua berawal dari salah paham. Baca terus ya, chingu.^^_

_**Henry Park**__**: **__Annyeong Naara sangie, kenapa kau ganti ID? Hehe. Jangankan rumah, aku yang minta beliin pulsa aja ga dikasi *istri tersiksa. Aku lupa kamu tinggal di Berlin . Ne, makasi yah. Oya pesan fb nya mian blum dibales abis fb ku rada error gitu T.T_

_**Rizkyeonhae:**__ Chingu, jangan marah sama Hunhan hiks T.T Mian yah aku bikin Kai jadi begini. Baca terus yah makasi reviewnya :D_

_**FannyHan**__**:**__ Aigoo chingu makasi yah udah mau melirik ff ini T.T Justru karena dia manis makanya bisa ngeduain mereka, chingu (?) Ikutin terus yah, gomawo :D_

_**PumpkinKyu**__**:**__ He em makasi chingu *bantu ngelap air mata Kyu-ssi. Iya mungkin aja, aku juga jadi kasian sendiri sama Kai T.T *padahal sendirinya yang bikin nasib Kai kayak gitu._

_**BAEKYEOL SHIPPER HARD:**__ Hehe maaf ya menunggu lama chingu, tuh Baekyeol udah nongol . Kalau Dio masih dipertimbangkan sih, hehe. Makasi ya reviewnya :D_

_**Thehunhan: **__Ne, mereka bersatu lagi, horee *lempar bunga. Gomawo chingu ;)_

_**FanyyyyKwonELF:**__ Annyeonghaseyo Fanny-ssi. Panggil aja Misa atau Fia juga boleh. Makasi ya udah mau baca ff ini. Jangan benci Lulu, jebaal T.T *abaikan. Gomawo ^^_

_**Akita Fisayu:**__ Aigoo Akita-ssi, jangan panggil aku sunbae . Misa aja, yah? *kedip2in mata. Ga usah takut, Misa baik kok *huek. Iya Sehun emang kereeen banget *teriak2 gaje. Makasi yah udah mau baca n review ^^_

_**AIrzanti**__**:**__ Yah jangan nggak jadi dong, chingu. Hehe. Makasi yah review-nya, chingu baik deh :D_

_**Park Sung Rin**__**:**__ Annyeong Sungrin-ssi. Huaaa makasi banget udah mau review panjang2. Aku seneng banget kalo ada yang rela ngereview panjang .. Aku suka Hunhan maupun Kailu, hehe *minta digampar. Kalo chingu sukanya siapa? Iya sih aku juga sadar ga terelakkan lagi pasti semuanya terluka T.T Ikutin terus yah buat tahu akhirnya, gomawooo *deep bow_

_**hatakehanahungry**__**: **__Huaa pendukung Kailu, hidup! Hidup! *lempar bunga. Hiks jangan benci Lulu, chingu T.T Mudah2an chingu ga kecewa ya baca chap ini. Gomawo ._

_**teeWonMicky:**__ He em mereka ga jadi putus, plin plan sekali -_- Makasih ya buat dukungannya pada Kai (?) dan ff ini. Kamsahaeyo 3_

_**dinodeer**__**:**__ Iya chingu aku juga merasa Kai malang nian di ff ini T.T Sehun emang masih menyimpan banyak misteri. Makanya baca terus yah, hehe. Neomu kamsahaeyo ^^_

_**smentstan**__**: **__Kau benar chingu, Lulu juga sudah berubah Ne, makasi ya. Moga2 chap ini nggak ngecewain ya _

_**Tiffany Choi**__**:**__ Iyah bener chingu andaikan namja chinguku mau beliin HP kayak Kai -_- (?) Hehe jangan galau chingu, cukup Lulu yang galau :D makasi banyak yah *bow_

_**Tao bbuingbbuing:**__ Annyeong Tao-ssi. Wah jadi tersanjung nih, makasi yah . Hehe kasian juga Lulu kalo dipukul terus soalnya :P Gomawo ne ^^_

_**yanndictator**__**: **__Annyeong juga, chingu. Em, bukan pelacur (?) juga sih chingu, cuma nemenin kencan aja :D *berkilah. Iya aku author baru, ne makasi dukungannya yah. Chingu baik banget _


	7. Anger

Author : Misa Hwang

Title : Hurt.. (Chapter 7)

Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, other

Genre : Angst, Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning : Yaoi, AU

Hari demi hari berlalu seiring menghangatnya suhu kota Seoul yang semula dingin membekukan. Bunga-bunga mulai bersemi, melukiskan warna-warna indah di sepanjang jalan dan tiap sudut taman kota. Ya, bulan Maret telah tiba. Musim semi siap menyapa, memamerkan pesonanya untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Untuk mereka yang masih berstatus pelajar, musim semi juga berarti berakhirnya liburan musim dingin dan mulainya tahun ajaran baru.

Tak terkecuali bagi seorang namja berusia belasan tahun bernama Kai Kim. Masih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah, bersama penumpang lainnya ia berjalan menuruni _subway_ yang dinaikinya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Diliriknya jam yang tertera pada ponselnya. Pukul setengah lima sore. Jarang sekali ia bisa pulang sekolah di jam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya selalu ada pelajaran tambahan atau remidial matematika yang membuatnya harus tinggal di sekolah sampai larut malam. Yah, Korea memang terkenal akan sistem pendidikannya yang keras. Untung saja ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Jauh berbeda dengan nilainya pada tahun ajaran yang lalu, kini nilai matematikanya mulai membaik hingga angka yang memuaskan. Ia juga semakin keras belajar, mengingat sekarang sudah duduk di kelas tiga.

Kai meneruskan perjalanannya menuruni tangga stasiun, menuju pintu keluar terdekat sambil tersenyum. Ia teringat betapa keras usahanya dalam mempelajari matematika di penghujung liburan kemarin. Namun perasaan tersiksa ataupun lelah tak pernah menghinggapi. Itu semua berkat namja chingunya yang dengan sabar mengajari dan menyemangatinya di setiap waktu.

_Entah bagaimana hidupku tanpa dia, _batinnya seraya mempercepat langkah dengan perasaan tak sabar.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai gerbang megah dan kokoh Universitas Yonsei akhirnya terlihat. Kai melangkahkan kaki memasuki salah satu universitas favorit di Korea itu dengan senyum masih terulas di kedua bibir tebalnya. Ditolehkannya kepala ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat suasana kampus yang baru kali ini ia masuki dengan antusias.

Namja itu mendekati papan penunjuk jalan dan mengamati tulisan yang tertera di sana dengan saksama. Setelah tulisan Fakultas MIPA tertangkap oleh mata tajamnya, ia mengangguk sendiri tanda mengerti dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan papan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kai terus melamun, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi namja chingunya saat mendengar kabar gembira yang dibawanya saat ini. Pasti namja mungil itu akan senang sekali. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kai tertawa kecil dengan riangnya.

BRUK!

Tubuh Kai terhuyung sesaat setelah menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya dengan cukup keras. Untung saja sebelah tangannya berhasil menahan tubuhnya di dinding terdekat sehingga ia tak jadi jatuh dengan memalukan.

"Mi.. Mianhamnida," buru-buru ia membungkuk meminta maaf pada namja yang ditabraknya.

"Chogiyo, tunggu sebentar!"

Kai yang tadinya sudah membalikkan badan segera menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara berat yang memanggilnya. "Ne?" tanyanya sopan setelah kembali menghadap namja yang ditabraknya tadi.

Namja yang memanggilnya sekarang tengah membungkukkan badannya, meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai yang ternyata adalah dompet kulit milik Kai.

Kai menyadari ekspresi wajah namja itu berubah terkejut setelah melihat foto yang terpampang dalam dompet yang tak sengaja sudah terbuka itu. Setelah sadar dari rasa keterkejutannya, namja itu buru-buru mengembalikan dompet yang dipungutnya pada pemiliknya.

"Kamsahamnida," ucap Kai seraya menerima dompet miliknya dengan gugup. Tanpa sadar pipinya telah memerah malu. Bagaimana tidak malu kalau orang asing yang tak ia kenal tanpa sengaja sudah melihat fotonya dan Luhan yang tengah err.. berciuman. Apalagi bila orang tak dikenal itu memberinya pandangan terkejut yang jelas terlihat.

"Cheonmaneyo," balas namja itu seraya mengulaskan senyum tipis.

Sejenak Kai terpana memandang senyuman namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sekarang setelah ia melihat dengan lebih jelas, ternyata namja yang tadi ditabraknya itu sangatlah tampan. _Benar-benar _tampan. Tubuhnya kurus namun cukup kekar dengan bahu lebar yang terkesan kokoh. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang dengan model poni diangkat semakin melengkapi ketampanannya. Belum lagi mata, hidung, tulang pipi, dan tiap bagian wajahnya yang sempurna. Ditambah dengan aura _manly _dan dinginnya yang sangat kharismatik, sangat menarik.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Ah, ne," Kai yang masih syok hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kau mencari jurusan fisika, letaknya di sebelah sana," jari-jari kurus namja itu tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah gedung besar berdinding putih yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan terkaget Kai mengucapkan terima kasih, dan akhirnya namja tampan itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Sejenak benak namja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah itu pun dipenuhi tanda tanya. Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu kalau ia sedang mencari jurusan Fisika? Apa isi hatinya begitu terbaca? Entahlah…

Kai memutuskan untuk tak mempermasalahkannya lagi dan bergegas menuju gedung yang ditunjuk. Awalnya ia berniat mencari sendiri di mana Luhan berada, namun karena gedung itu terlalu besar akhirnya diiurungkanlah niatnya itu. Dengan cepat ia mengetik SMS pada namja chingunya, memberitahukan ia sudah di gedung jurusan fisika dan balik bertanya di mana Luhan sekarang.

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Luhan membalas. Kai membukanya dengan tak sabar.

_17:01, March 12__th_

_Kai, kenapa tak bilang dulu kalau kau mau menjemputku? -_- Aku masih di kelas, setengah jam lagi baru keluar. Kau jadi harus menungu, kan…. Mianhae mianhae mianhae :-*_

Tentu saja Kai tak keberatan menunggu. Jangankan setengah jam, berjam-jam pun tak masalah. Setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung, ia pun menunggu di sana sambil membaca buku pelajaran untuk mengisi waktu. Sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit kemudian ia sudah asyik tenggelam dalam bacaannya, sejenak melupakan keadaan di sekitar.

"Lihat anak SMA itu. Imut sekali," tiba-tiba suara bisikan seorang yeoja terdengar. Kai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk menunggu, tampak dua orang yeoja tengah memandanginya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Ssh, dia melihat ke sini," yeoja yang seorang lagi memukul pelan lengan temannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat sepasang yeoja itu pun berlalu dari situ.

"Tapi dia memang tampan sekali, ya."

"Iya, tampan dan juga imut."

Sayup-sayup Kai masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namja itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi pada buku pelajaran, namun tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian telinganya kembali menangkap bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Sekyung-ah, lihat! Namja itu seperti model."

"Jangan-jangan dia memang model."

"Kira-kira ia sedang menunggu siapa, ya? Kakaknya atau pacarnya?"

Tak tahan lagi menahan malu mendengar orang-orang yang diam-diam membicarakannya, Kai mulai membereskan bukunya dan berniat pergi dari situ. Ia baru akan beranjak dari bangku ketika sudut matanya melihat seorang namja berparas mungil yang berlari menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Lulu!" hampir saja ia berteriak saking senangnya mendapati orang yang dinantinya selama kurang lebih setengah jam akhirnya datang juga.

"Mianhae Kai, sudah menunggu lama, ya?" tanya namja itu dengan nada bersalah.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil tersenyum. Segera dirangkulnya lengan kurus Luhan, mengisyaratkannya untuk buru-buru beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Cih, ternyata menunggu namja jalang itu."

"Mungkin mainan barunya. Kasihan."

Telinga tajamnya sempat menangkap gumaman bernada sinis dan menghina itu sebelum ia—dengan menggandeng tangan Luhan—berjalan meninggalkan gedung. Kai merasakan rahangnya mengeras, menahan amarah. Namun wajah namja chingunya biasa-biasa saja, tak menunjukkan rasa keberatan apalagi marah. Seolah sudah biasa mendengar ucapan semacam itu.

"Abaikan saja," ujar namja cantik itu santai seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kai.

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau mau datang?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak membiarkan lawan bicaranya memprotes lebih jauh.

Kai menghela nafas panjang, kemudian segera menggantinya dengan senyuman. "Aku ingin mengagetkanmu," jawabnya akhirnya dengan nada riangnya yang biasa.

"_Well,_ kau berhasil," sahut Luhan seraya tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu," tiba-tiba Kai melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi namja di hadapannya. Wajahnya dibuat se-misterus mungkin.

"Apa itu?" Luhan segera menyejajari langkah Kai sambil memasang wajah antusias.

"Coba tebak."

"Ponsel baru lagi?" canda Luhan, kemudian terkekeh.

"Sayangnya bukan," Kai menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jenaka.

Sebelum Luhan sempat melemparkan beberapa tebakan lagi, Kai sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ransel MCM-nya dan mengulurkannya pada namja cantik itu.

"Ini cuma selembar kertas," keluh Luhan pura-pura kecewa. Namun setelah melihat apa yang tertera pada kertas itu, ia langsung memekik, "Astaga, Kai! Nilai seratus? Terlebih lagi, matematika?"

Ya, sebenarnya inilah alasan Kai sampai mendatangi namja chingunya langsung ke kampusnya sepulang sekolah. Ia ingin segera memamerkan hasil ulangan matematikanya yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Untuk seseorang seperti Kai yang sangat payah dalam hal matematika sampai harus remidial berkali-kali, nilai seratus bisa dibilang sebuah keajaiban.

"Tunggu, kau tidak mencontek, kan? Atau berbuat curang dan semacamnya?" nada suara Luhan berubah menjadi penuh kecurigaan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lu. Aku benar-benar mengerjakannya sendiri. Jinjja," ia buru-buru menyahut meyakinkan.

"Jinjja? Wah, aku sangat bangga padamu. Namja chinguku memang hebaaaat," saking senangnya Luhan sampai memeluk namja di depannya erat-erat dan menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sadar orang-orang di sekitar menatap mereka dengan aneh, Kai dengan lembut melepaskan diri dari pelukan hyung-nya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ini semua berkat Lulu juga. Gomawo sudah setia mengajariku selama liburan. Karena nilaiku sudah bagus, aku bisa pulang sekolah lebih cepat sekarang dan mungkin bisa menjemputmu tiap hari," seloroh Kai bangga.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai dengan sayang, "karena kau sudah jadi anak baik dan pintar, hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu ke mana pun kau mau."

"Jeongmal?" mata namja itu sontak berbinar. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita nonton film? Lalu makan di kafe favoritku, lalu…"

"Semuanya boleh," potong Luhan segera. Ia tertawa lagi, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin berbinar dan cerah. "Ayo pergi sekarang, ne?"

"Ne, kapsida!" dengan penuh semangat Kai berjalan dengan sedikit melompat sambil sesekali menarik lengan namja yang lebih tua darinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Luhan mengikutinya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya gemas dan terus mengulaskan tawa.

~HURT~

"Silahkan minuman Anda."

Oh Sehun meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi aneka minuman keras yang dibawanya ke atas meja bundar di hadapannya dengan cekatan. Setelah selesai, ia membungkukkan badan dan berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali sebelum tangan seorang yeoja tiba-tiba menarik ujung kemejanya, menahan langkahnya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanyanya sopan.

"Jangan buru-buru begitu. Temani kami dulu di sini," pinta yeoja itu dengan nada menggoda, sementara teman-temannya yang lain terkikik menanggapi.

"Maaf, saya sedang bekerja," sahutnya pelan.

"Aish, jangan dingin begitu," yeoja dengan rias wajah tebal yang umurnya kira-kira sepuluh tahun lebih tua mulai mengelus paha Sehun pelan, membuatnya sedikit mendelik karena kaget.

"Begini saja, sehabis bekerja datanglah ke hotel ini, arra?"

Sehun merasakan sebuah kertas tebal—mungkin kartu nama—diselipkan ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Tanpa memberikan jawaban, sekali lagi ia hanya membungkuk dan akhirnya berjalan menjauh. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat menyadari bukan hanya kartu nama hotel yang ada di tangannya, melainkan juga selembar uang lima puluh ribu won.

Segera dibalikkan badannya kembali menghadap gerombolan yeoja kantoran itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, yeoja yang tadi menggodanya sudah lebih dulu berseru. "Kamar 302. Kutunggu," yeoja itu sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara musik yang berdentum-dentum memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Namja yang lebih muda hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum kembali ke meja bartender untuk mengambil pesanan berikutnya.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu?" tegur si bartender yang tak lain adalah Chen, sunbae-nya yang sekaligus teman dekat Baekhyun.

"Mollayo," yang ditegur hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memasukkan kartu nama dan uang nista itu ke dalam saku. Baru juga bekerja sehari di sini, sudah ada _yeoja_ yang menggoda dan bahkan berniat 'membeli'nya.

Ya, sekarang memang hari pertamanya bekerja di _club _besar yang cukup tersohor di kalangan anak muda dan pekerja kantoran kota Seoul ini. Chen yang menawarinya pekerjaan di sini. Sunbae-nya itu bilang gaji pelayan _club_ lebih besar daripada pelayan kafe biasa, dan yang dikatakannya memang benar. Hanya saja Sehun jadi harus memalsukan umurnya menjadi beberapa tahun lebih tua. Dengan bantuan Chen, sebenarnya semua itu bukan perkara sulit.

"Nah, sekarang antarkan _tequila_ ini ke meja nomor tiga," Chen kembali memberi perintah, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Silakan minuman Anda," namja itu kembali mempersilahkan dengan sopan setelah mengantarkan pesanan.

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun-ssi."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk. Saat matanya bertatapan dengan wajah _customer _yang tadi memanggil namanya, sontak ia tertegun.

"Apa kau bahkan sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja di sini, Sehun-ssi?" namja tampan di hadapannya bertanya dengan nada sinis, menyebabkan kedua namja yang duduk di sampingnya tertawa mengejek.

Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak berniat menjawab.

"Orenmanieyo, Sehun-ssi?"

Menyadari Sehun tetap bungkam, namja tampan itu membentak kesal. "Setidaknya bersikaplah sopan sedikit padaku. Aku pelanggan tetap di sini, kau tahu?"

Akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya, "Gwenchanseumnida, Kris-ssi."

Namja tampan bernama Kris itu pun mengangguk puas. Diteguknya segelas _tequila _perlahan dengan pandangan tetap melekat pada namja berbaju pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Masih dengan Luhan?" tanyanya setelah _tequila_ di gelas kaca itu tinggal tersisa setengah.

"Begitulah," sekenanya Sehun menjawab.

"Oh," seulas senyum licik terbentuk di kedua bibir tipis Kris. "Sebaiknya kau awasi namja itu baik-baik. Siapa tahu kejadian dulu terulang lagi."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis dengan heran, "apa maksudmu, Kris-ssi?"

"Maksudku…" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Cukup dekat sehingga Sehun dapat mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut dan tubuh namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Bisa saja saat kau tengah bekerja keras di sini, ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja lain."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," balas Sehun dingin sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Kris yang dianggapnya terlalu dekat.

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Dan kalau Anda sudah selesai bicara, saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu saya."

"Aku melihat namja lain menyimpan fotonya bersama Luhan-mu dalam dompetnya."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah. Diurungkannya niat untuk pergi dan segera dihampirinya kembali namja yang sekarang tengah memutar-mutar gelas kaca dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus.

"Apa katamu tadi?" kembali Sehun melayangkan pertanyaan. Kedua matanya menatap Kris tajam.

"Dan bukan hanya foto biasa. Melainkan foto namja itu dan Luhan-mu," Kris mengangkat satu jemarinya dan menggerakkannya menunju bibir Sehun, "tengah berciuman."

DEG! Sehun menelan ludah, pikirannya langsung kacau mendengar penuturan namja yang dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia buru-buru melenyapkan pikiran buruknya. Pasti Kris hanya membohonginya saja. Ya, namja itu pasti hanya berdusta. Sehun tak mungkin mempercayai seseorang seperti Kris.

"Kau hanya membual," tukasnya dengan suara gemetar.

Kris menggeleng yakin, "kali ini tidak, Sehun-ssi."

"Kau hanya ingin memisahkan aku dan Luhan hyung, bukan? Kau masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia meninggalkanmu," tuduh Sehun dengan nada mulai meninggi.

Kris memutar kedua bola mata kesal. "Ayolah, jangan bersikap kekanakan. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau mau percaya atau tidak aku tak peduli. Luhan bukan urusanku lagi, heh?"

"Terserah. Aku tetap percaya pada Luhan hyung," sahut Sehun akhirnya. Ia segera meninggalkan meja itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil nampan di atas meja dengan kasar.

"Benar-benar anak yang lucu," timpal salah satu teman Kris, seorang namja berwajah tegas dengan bulatan hitam di bawah kedua matanya yang bernama Tao.

"_Seriously,_ apa yang diharapkan Luhan gege dari anak kecil itu?" tambah namja berkulit pucat yang duduk di sampingnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah, Suho. Jangan bicarakan namja itu lagi, membuatku muak saja. Ayo lanjutkan acara kita," potong Kris malas sembari mengangkat gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah. Teman-temannya mengiyakan.

"Kanpai," seru mereka bersama-sama sebelum menegak _tequila_ masing-masing dengan penuh kenikmatan.

~HURT~

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam saat _shift_ kerja Sehun akhirnya usai. Setelah berpamitan pada Chen dan teman kerjanya yang lain, ia pun berjalan keluar dari _club, _menyusuri jalan pulang dengan seorang diri.

Karena lelah, langkahnya terhenti sejenak pada sebuah halte bus di sisi jalan. Sekadar mengistirahatkan kaki dan menikmati malam musim semi kota Seoul yang hangat. Dikeluarkannya sebatang rokok dari dalam saku dan mulai dihisapnya dengan pelan. Ditatapnya kartu nama hotel yang tak sengaja ikut ia keluarkan saat mengambil rokok tadi dengan wajah bimbang.

Sehun mengerenyitkan dahi, tanda tengah berpikir keras. Namja itu kelihatan asyik sendiri bergumul dalam pikirannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. Segera diremasnya kartu itu sampai tak berbentuk dan dibuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

_Aku hanya mau menemani sebatas kencan saja, tidak lebih. Lagipula aku hanya ingin melakukannya bersama Luhan hyung, bukan bersama orang tak dikenal yang dengan mudah memanfaatkan uangnya untuk membeli tubuhku._

Sehun memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Karena kartu itu, wajah Luhan sontak menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Perkataan Kris beberapa saat lalu juga kembali terngiang, membuat pikiran Sehun semakin tak menentu. Rasa ragu perlahan menyelinap ke dalam relung hatinya. _Yang dikatakan Kris tak mungkin benar, kan?_

Kris bukan orang yang dapat dipercaya. Sehun tahu benar hal itu. Ia juga tahu Kris masih menyimpan dendam akan kejadian enam bulan lalu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kris adalah orang pertama yang akan sangat senang bila hubungannya dengan Luhan berakhir. Tapi mengapa cara namja itu mengatakannya terdengar sangat meyakinkan tadi? Soal foto itu. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa kalau kali ini Kris tidak berbohong.

Sehun menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya dengan frustasi seraya sebelah tangannya mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi berdiam di sakunya. Dicarinya nomor yang ingin dituju, dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah memanggil Luhan. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, tapi namja itu tak juga mengangkat telepon. Sehun mencoba sekali lagi. Hasilnya sama saja.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu ia memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS, meminta Luhan menjemputnya di halte tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat namja itu saat ini. Setelah melihat wajah cantik Luhan dan mendengarkan suaranya yang lembut, ia berharap semua keraguan dalam hatinya dapat menghilang.

Cukup lama ia menunggu balasan sampai akhirnya ponselnya bergetar. Namun Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya saat membaca jawaban dari namja chingunya itu.

_00:15, March 13__th_

_Sehun-ah mian hyung tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas di kampus dengan teman2 sekarang. Mianhae jangan marah T.T Cepatlah pulang, sudah malam. Nanti kau digoda orang aneh. Saranghae. _

Setelah menutup ponselnya dan mengambalikannya ke tempat semula, Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menghapus rasa kecewanya. Tidak, ia tak boleh lekas marah lagi seperti dulu. Ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi namja chingu yang lebih baik. Saat ini justru ia harus bersikap pengertian dan memaklumi keadaan Luhan.

_Kususul saja ke kampusnya, biar ia senang. _Akhirnya ide itulah yang terlintas di kepala Sehun. Setelah membuang rokoknya yang baru dihisap sedikit, ia beranjak meninggalkan halte menuju universitas Yonsei yang sebenarnya berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Tak sampai sejam kemudian, dengan berjalan kaki Sehun telah sampai di gerbang Yonsei yang megah dan kokoh. Suasana kampus sudah sangat sepi. Walaupun masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih tinggal di laboratium atau ruang penelitian, namun jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tanpa kesulitan ia menghampiri gedung jurusan Fisika yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa kali.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya ia menemukan laboratorium yang dari dalamnya masih terdengar suara beberapa mahasiswa. Diketuknya pintu laboratium itu perlahan.

"Ya, sebentar. Lho, Sehun-ah?" seorang namja berjas lab dengan poni hampir menutupi sebelah mata yang membuka pintu memandangnya terkejut.

"Lay hyung, Luhan hyung ada?" tanpa basa-basi Sehun mengutarakan maksudnya.

Wajah Lay berubah menjadi heran, "Luhan? Dia sudah pulang dari tadi sore."

Sehun merasakan perutnya seakan dihantam oleh benda yang sangat berat. Amarahnya seketika bergejolak, naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Namun sebisa mungkin dikendalikannya nada suaranya agar tetap tak berubah.

"Oh, ya? Dia tak ada kerja kelompok hari ini?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

"Soal itu aku tak tahu. Tapi setahuku gilirannya dan kelompoknya menggunakan lab itu lusa, bukan hari ini. Jadi rasanya tak mungkin ia tinggal di kampus sampai selarut ini," panjang lebar Lay menjelaskan. Namun sedetik kemudian nada suaranya langsung berubah menjadi tak enak. "Kau tak tahu?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih pada namja di hadapannya, segera ia berjalan meninggalkan gedung dengan gontai. Perasaannya campur aduk. Rasanya ingin sekali memukul dinding atau apa saja yang ada di dalam jangkauannya saat ini. Mati-matian ia berusaha mengendalikan emosi, namun nampaknya sia-sia.

DUG! Akhirnya setelah tak tahan lagi ia pun mendaratkan kepalannya pada tiang bertembok di sisi jalan.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Sekarang semua ucapan Kris yang awalnya terkesan mustahil mulai terdengar nyata. Mungkin saja yang dikatakan namja tinggi itu tadi bukan hanya bualan. Bukan sekadar omong kosong yang diucapkan sembarangan. Tidak, bisa saja yang ia katakan benar adanya!

_Xi Luhan, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?_

Berkali-kali Sehun kembali melayangkan tinjunya, tak memedulikan bunyi gemeretak dari punggung tangannya yang kini telah membengkak.

TBC

_Oh tidak, chapter ini suram sekali T.T Oya, Misa mau ralat sedikit, ya. Di chap sebelumnya kan latar waktunya baru awal Januari, terus udah mau musim semi 1-2 minggu lagi. Nah itu salah, yang bener musim semi di Korea baru tiba sekitar awal Maret. Ada yang sadar, kah, Misa salah di bagian itu? Hehehe. _

_Sekali lagi, Misa ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat semua author and reader yang masih setia ngikutin ff ini. Berkat kritik, saran, pujian, dan dukungan dari kalian semua ff ini bisa terus berlanjut, dan moga-moga chap selanjutnya nggak bakal mengecewakan, ya. _

_Last but not least, don't forget to add my fb at Arifia Sekar CassiElf so we can chat and talk together about EXO and others. Thank you very much for all! *deep bow_

_**yanndictator: **__Nggak tahu chingu namanya apa, mungkin Sehunnie emang udah hampir jadi pela*ur hehe… *digampar. Di chap ini apalagi -_- Aigoo Baekkie jadi bunga :D Makasi chingu review-nya. ikutin terus kisah cinta super rumit ini yah :]_

_**PumpkinKyu: **__Amin *ikut2an doa berjamaah. Iyah makasi koreksinya, yang bener ChanBaek. Aku juga lebih suka Chan jadi seme, hehe :D Ne cheonmaneyo, mumpung liburan diusahain banget update-nya ngebut. Gomawo ne ._

_**smentstan: **__Waah makasi chingu, mudah2an seterusnya tetep penasaran, ya , sama kelanjutannya :D Gomawo ._

_**kucing liar: **__Hehe maklum Baekkie kan sayang banget sama Sehunnie *elus2 pipi Baekkie *digampar. Aku masih belum tahu kapan mau ngakhirin cerita ini chingu, jadi ikutin terus yah hehe *tawa iblis. Gomawo :D_

_**Henry Park: A**__igoo situasi gaje apa, saeng? Cerita2 atuh, hehe.. Okeh okeh makasi ya review-nya. Sip lah nanti dibales. Ikutin terus ff ini, yah. :D_

_**AIrzanti: **__Chingu jangan benci Luhan, jebaaal T.T. Suho udah keluar tapi ga banyak, mianhae :'( Dio masih ditimbang2 dulu *bahasanya. Gomawo review-nya, ne? _

_**ChanyeoLiena137: **__Ne makasi udah dikasi tau, chingu :D Sehun ketularan Baekkie mungkin, hehe. Cheonmaneyo, chingu *bales peluk Liena-ssi yang baik. Dio masih ditimbang2 dulu, hehe *alesan banget dah. Ikutin terus yah, gomawo *bow_

_**Pelangi Senja: **__Senja-yaaa makasi yah udah mau review panjang2. Hiks tiap aku baca review-mu tuh jadi terharu gimanaaa gitu, pokoknya jadi seneng banget deh :D Mungkin Lulu berkesempatan jadi antagonis di kemudian hari mengingat sekarang dia udah menunjukkan tanda2nya… *abaikan. Ternyata kamu sadar, ya O_O __ pasang muka Dio. Mianhae, Kai *sujud depan Kai. Haha maklum anak muda, masih labil :D Okelah sekali lagi makasi yah, keep reading hohoho *bow_

_**Tao bbuingbbuing:**__ Wah kenapa Tao-ssi ngga suka Yeollie? *pasang muka sedih. Chap ini full HunHanKai, lho :D Ada Kris juga, hehe. Moga seneng, ya. Ne, gomawo Tao-ssi ._

_**Xeiina Kim: **__Annyeong Xeiina-ssi. Gwenchanayo, makasi yah udah rela baca dari chap awal sampe sekarang, jadi terharu :') Ne, mereka KaiDo couple. Soal Dio, masih dipertimbangkan *minta digampar. Tunggu aja deh pokoknya, baca terus ya __ Soal Baekkie, itu karena dia terlalu menyayangi Sehunnie *elah bahasanya. Gomawo ne *bow_

_**FannyHan: **__Wah makasi Fanny-ssi, Misa jadi seneng nih :D Hm Fanny-ssi tau dari mana kalo aku suka Kailu? Hehehe.. Soal akhirannya KaiLu atau HunHan ditunggu aja, yah. Si Baekkie emang over protective bgt sama Sehun, jadinya gitu. Makasih banyak ya _

_**BlackPearl08:**__ Sekarang malah makin rumit lagi chingu, hiks2. Jangan bosen bacanya, yah :D Makasi banyak udah mau review and semangatin misa, gomawo :D_

_**LiuGe'Fanboy:**__ Kalo soal Kris bener, sisanya masih misteri, hehe. Baca terus, yah. Ne, gomawo LiuGe-ssi (atau hyung?). *bow_

_**HunhanLove:**__ Bilang apa, chingu? Bilang cinta? Hehehe. Jangan nangis dong chingu *lapin air mata Hunhan-ssi. Gomawo nee. Jangan lupa terus ikutin ff nya *kedip2in mata._

_**Syubidubidu: S**__oal masa lalu Lulu masih misteri chingu :D Di chap ini Sehun udah mulai curiga, hiks T.T Gomawo ne :D_

_**Kim Soo Hyun: **__Chingu makasi udah mau review per chapter :D Chingu dukungnya Kailu, yah? Gomawo ne, ikutin terus yah ff nya :D_

_**sari2min:**__ Horee satu KaiLu shipper lagi lahir *tebar bunga. Ne gomawo chingu :D_

_**jaara'kyuminshipper:**__ Annyeong chingu, makasi banyak yah udah rela baca 6 chap sekaligus, jadi terharu nih :') Pas banget Kris langsung muncul di chap ini, walau sifatnya rada gitu -_- Ga kok, malah Misa seneng sama reader yang suka kasih saran kayak jaara-ssi. Makasi banyak, yah *bow_

_**hatakehanahungry:**__ Huwee chingu kenapa ga suka chap yg lalu? *nangis di pojokan. Hehe makasi udah dukung Kailu :D Mianhae di chap ini ga ada ChanBaek, soalnya lagi fokus ke konflik HunHanKai-nya. Ikutin terus ff-nya yah, gomawo banget banget *bow _

_**DS:**__ Hehe awalnya si Sehun emang terkesan jahat banget, ya. Makasi banget chingu buat pujian and dukungannya. Moga Misa bisa tetep update cepet ya buat chap2 selanjutnya. Jangan lupa baca terus, yah. Gomawo _

_**rizkyeonhae:**__ Mianhae yah udah membuat tokoh Kai sedih banget di sini T.T Hehe makasi, hidup Baekyeol! Ikutin terus ff nya yah *bow_

_**dinodeer:**__ Aaaa chingu makasi banget buat pujian and dukungannya ke ff abal ini. Misa jadi teharu banget banget T.T Akhirnya satu demi satu kebohongan Lulu mulai terbongkar, tidaak *ribut sendiri. Misa janji deh bakal lebih cepet update demi dinodeer-ssi dan reader2 tersayang yang lain. Gomawo ne *deep bow_

_**Kyeopta:**__ Chingu makasi udah mau review panjang2. Aku terharu banget kalo ada yang rela review panjang2 . Mungkin karena wajah Lulu yang terlalu cantik jadinya banyak namja yg naksir sama dia, hehe. Sehun and Kai emang bagaikan hitam dan putih *plak Maksudnya berkebalikan banget gituh :D Mianhae di chap ini suasananya suram bgt, ga ada bahagia2nya :'( Baca terus yah, gomawo kyeopta-ssi *bow_

_**anonstalker: **__Wah gwenchanayo chingu, makasi ya udah baca and review :D Hehe. Salahkan wajah cantik Lulu yang membuat tiap namja tergila2 *plak *abaikan. Iyah jadi ketularan gitu, maklum tinggal seatap. Yauda Lulu buat chingu, Kai buat aku *eh. Ne, gomawo banget banget chingu *bow_

_**ahSanHyun:**__ Gwenchanayo chingu, makasi banget udah mau baca and review *bow 180 derajat balik. Karena Baekkie terlalu mencintai hoobae-nya chingu . Iyah Misa juga suka banget sifat Kai di sini *hug HunHan. Ne gomawo, baca terus yah :D_

_**Tiffany Choi:**__ Iyah Kai emang jadi peran menderita di sini, hiks T.T Hehe tapi mian yah di chap ini ngga ada BaekYeol-nya, fokus ke masalah HunHanKai yang makin rumit soalnya :'( Yeollie emang namja baik *puk2 Yeol. Gomawo yah chingu *bow_

_**Guest:**__ Annyeong chingu. Jangan benci Luhan, jebaal. Hiks *nangis gaje. Kai emang terlalu polos, baik hati, ganteng lagi. *plak. Gomawo chingu :D_

_**meyminimin:**__ Lulu lagi galau chingu, antara Kai atau Sehun. Di chap ini Sehun mulai tahu, lagi. Hiks T.T Gomawo ne, ikutin terus yah __ *bow_

_**Choi Sung Mi:**__ Chinguu makasih banyak, ya… *peluk Sungmi-ssi. Jangan nangis ya, nanti Misa ikutan nangis T.T Makasi simpatinya buat Kai and dukungannya buat ff ini. Keep reading yah, gomawo :D_


	8. What's Wrong with Sehun?

Author: Misa Hwang

Title: Hurt... (Chapter 8)

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris, other

Genre: Angst, Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning: Yaoi, AU

Sehun berubah.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dari namja chingunya itu. Setelah sekolah dimulai, harusnya Sehun akan kembali sibuk dengan semua pelajaran dan kegiatan klubnya yang seabrek. Ia akan jarang menelepon dan memberi kabar seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dulu, namun dugaan Luhan salah.

Pada awalnya memang Sehun seperti itu, tapi sudah lebih dari seminggu ini mendadak perlakuannya berubah drastis. Ia menjadi—bisa dibilang—over protektif terhadap Luhan. Setiap jam selalu menghujaninya dengan SMS, sering menelepon hanya untuk bertanya di mana ia berada dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, bahkan menyuruh untuk bertemu tiap malam walau tak ada hal yang penting.

Mulanya Luhan senang, tentu. Siapa yang tak bahagia diperhatikan oleh orang yang kau cintai setiap waktu? Tapi lama kelamaan, perasaan terkekang mulai datang seiring tingkah Sehun yang semakin menjadi-menjadi.

"Mengapa tak membalas pesanku?" itulah yang akan ditanyakan Sehun dengan nada dingin lewat telepon bila lama sedikit saja membalas SMS-nya.

Biasanya Luhan akan berusaha menjelaskan, kalau saat itu ia sedang ada kelas atau melakukan pekerjaan yang penting sehingga tak bisa segera membalas SMS, tapi lawan bicaranya tak mengindahkan penjelasannya barang sedikit pun.

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya, kalau lewat lima menit hyung tak juga membalas, akan kutelepon!"

Lalu telepon langsung ditutup, membuat namja yang lebih tua hanya bisa menghela nafas, berusaha memaklumi tindakan namja chingunya yang kekanakan. Soal masalah telepon-menelepon itu mungkin masih bisa ditolerir, namun saat namja itu mulai membentak-bentaknya dengan kasar?

Misalnya seperti kejadian empat hari lalu. Malam itu ia terlambat menemui Sehun di taman kota karena harus kerja kelompok dulu di kampus. Sebenarnya hanya lima belas menit saja ia terlambat. Itu juga dengan sudah memohon-mohon untuk diizinkan pulang duluan, padahal tugas belum selesai. Bahkan ia sampai rela menerima gerutuan dan omelan dari teman-temannya yang lain, tapi Sehun tetap tak mau mengerti.

"Gojitmal! Pasti hyung asyik jalan dengan namja lain sampai telat datang, kan?" tuduh namja tampan itu curiga.

Luhan terkesiap, tak menyangka Sehun akan berpikiran seperti itu. Tak bisakah namja itu melihat kejujuran yang terpancar jelas di kedua matanya sekali ini?

"Aniyo, aku benar-benar ada kerja kelompok, Sehun-ah," kembali ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Aku tak butuh alasanmu!"

Bentakan Sehun sontak membuatnya terdiam, tak berani membalas lagi. Beberapa saat kesunyian pun menyergap. Kedua namja itu tak juga berkata-berkata, sampai akhirnya namja yang lebih muda memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Malam ini kau menginap di flat-ku," perkataannya lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada ajakan.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan menukas, "tapi besok ada kuliah pagi, sementara aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh alasan," potong Sehun dingin. Ditolehkannya kepala memandang namja yang sekarang tengah menunduk itu dengan tajam. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Mianhae," lemah akhirnya ia menjawab.

Jujur saja ia merasa sangat takut. Ya, takut! Kalau Sehun sudah membentak-bentak dan emosi seperti ini, selanjutnya ia bisa main tangan. Beberapa kali namja tampan itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, mungkin berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk memukuli Luhan. Kalau saja saat di Sungai Han dulu janji untuk tak akan menyakiti Luhan lagi tak pernah dibuat, pasti sekarang tubuh kurusnya sudah penuh berhiaskan luka-luka.

Karena itu, ia benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menyulut emosi Sehun. Walau tersiksa, ia tetap melakukan apa yang namja itu suruh, seegois apa pun itu. Termasuk saat namja itu mendadak menjadi cemburu berlebihan dan menyuruhnya jangan dekat-dekat dengan namja manapun.

"Jangan sampai sekali saja aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan namja lain!" begitu ancam namja itu setelah melihat namja chingunya yang asyik bercanda dengan Lay beberapa hari lalu.

"Demi Tuhan, Lay itu hanya temanku, Sehun!" hampir saja ia berteriak saking frustasinya menghadapi rasa cemburu Sehun yang tak masuk akal. Tapi tentu saja pembelaannya tak diterima, dan akhirnya harus ia yang mengalah.

Saat bertemu tiap malam, ponselnya juga selalu direbut Sehun. Namja itu akan memeriksa setiap pesan, riwayat telepon, bahkan foto-foto yang ada di galerinya dengan saksama. Karena itu Luhan tak berani menyimpan foto Kai sama sekali di ponselnya, bahkan foto mereka berdua yang dulu itu pun sudah ia hapus. Begitu Kai atau teman namjanya yang lain mengirim SMS, ia juga akan segera menghapusnya agar tak dibaca Sehun.

Pernah sekali ia lupa menghapus SMS Kai yang sebenarnya isinya cuma memberitahu ia akan pulang telat karena acara pembinaan di sekolah, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Sehun curiga setengah mati.

"Siapa Kai ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik yang kentara.

"Teman _flat_-ku," dan Luhan memang tidak berbohong.

"Kenapa kalian kelihatan akrab sekali?"

"Tentu saja kami akrab, lagipula dia masih kecil. Sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri!" segera ia berkilah, walau sebenarnya dadanya telah berdebar keras karena gugup dan takut.

Namja di hadapannya diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kenalkan aku padanya."

"Astaga, Sehun!" rasanya sekujur tubuh Luhan mendadak menjadi lemas. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenalkan namja chingunya pada Kai? Justru itu hal pertama yang paling tak ingin ia lakukan! Selama ini ia bahkan mati-matian menyembunyikan di mana ia tinggal karena takut Sehun akan mendatangi _flat_-nya. Kalau dua namja itu sampai bertemu, orang pertama yang akan mati tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, Xi Luhan!

"Ya sudah, yang penting jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

Beruntung, sekali itu ia bisa menarik nafas lega karena Sehun memutuskan tak mengusut masalah itu lebih jauh.

"Hyung tinggal saja di _flat_-ku," tanpa beban kata-kata itu sudah keluar dari bibir Sehun, membuat lawan bicaranya yang tadi sudah merasa tenang refleks menautkan kedua alis karena kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita tinggal bersama. Kau mau, kan?"

"Sehun-ah, bukannya aku tidak mau," jawabnya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Digenggamnya jemari namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan lembut, "tapi tidak semudah itu."

"Mengapa? _Flat_-ku tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusmu. Kamarku juga tak sempit walau ditempati berdua. Apa karena Baekkie sunbae? Tak usah sungkan, dia juga tak terlalu peduli!"

"Bukan hanya karena itu, Sehun-ah," pelan Luhan mendesah. Tak mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan Kai semudah itu, kan? Bagaimana nasib namja itu nanti? Lagipula ia sudah kerasan di _flat_-nya sendiri. Satu-satunya kedamaian yang bisa ia dapatkan adalah saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai tiap malamnya. Tak mungkin ia bisa melepaskan semua itu!

"Aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak, hyung?" kembali namja tampan itu membentak kasar, membuat namja chingunya sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, tapi kau juga harus bersikap dewasa, Sehun-ah. Ada juga hal-hal yang tak bisa kau dapatkan walau kau ingin. Kau tak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu," perlahan namja cantik itu berusaha memberi lawan bicaranya pengertian, tapi semuanya sia-sia belaka.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangan namja chingunya dengan kasar. Dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah ia menjawab, "Jangan coba mengguruiku seolah aku ini anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa!"

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi namja di hadapannya, Luhan tahu ia sudah salah bicara. Dengan sedikit ketakutan, buru-buru ia meralat, "Bukan begitu, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menasihati apalagi mengguruimu. Hyung hanya ingin memberitahumu baik-baik."

"Diam," desisnya dingin, "sekali lagi kau buka mulut, jangan salahkan aku kalau memukulmu."

_Kau jahat, Oh Sehun. Bahkan mengungkapkan pendapat padamu pun sekarang sudah tak boleh. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Bonekamu? Atau bahkan… budakmu?_

Luhan hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati sembari berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa ingin turun. Menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Air matanya sudah tak bisa meluluhkan hati namja chingunya sekarang, malah sebaliknya. Amarah namja itu bisa semakin menjadi kalau ia sampai berani menangis.

Kadang ia tak habis pikir, mengapa sikap Sehun bisa berubah drastis seperti ini. Kalau ditelisik, ini semua mulai terjadi setelah Luhan tak bisa menjemput namja itu di halte seminggu yang lalu. Saat itu ia memang baru pulang sehabis berkencan dengan Kai dan bahkan terlalu lelah untuk melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar, apalagi keluar _flat_ untuk menjemput Sehun.

Selama ini selalu Kai yang melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hatinya, bahkan sampai membelikannya ponsel. Apa salah kalau sekali saja ia ingin membalas kebaikan namja itu? Apalagi saat namja itu mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran matematika. Yah, walaupun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mentraktir menonton film dan makan malam, toh Kai sudah kelihatan senang dan sangat berterima kasih.

Apa jangan-jangan Sehun tahu tentang hubungan gelapnya dengan namja polos itu? Tapi, Sehun tak mengenal Kai! Ia bahkan baru mengetahui nama namja itu setelah tak sengaja membaca SMS yang lupa dihapus Luhan. Lagipula kalau ia sudah tahu, pasti Luhan tak akan dibiarkannya hidup begitu saja sampai saat ini.

Namun satu hal yang Luhan sadari, saat ini namja tampan itu tengah menaruh curiga. Entah apa yang terjadi malam itu yang tidak ia ketahui, yang pasti sejak itu sikap Sehun berubah menjadi over protektif dan sangat mengekang. Entah karena apa. Ia pun masih menerka-nerka.

Setelah seharian penuh tertekan karena ulah egois Sehun, satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkan hatinya hanyalah Kai seorang.

Berbalik 180 derajat dengan sikap Sehun yang kasar dan seolah tak pernah puas membentak, namja itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Jangankan membentak, memarahi saja tak pernah. Justru ia yang selalu bersabar menghadapi Luhan.

Saat Luhan memintanya untuk tidak menjemput di kampus lagi dengan alasan takut merepotkan dan semacamnya, namja itu mau mengerti. Saat Luhan menyuruhnya untuk jangan terlalu sering menelepon karena saat ini ia tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan kegiatan kampus, namja itu juga mau memaklumi. Bahkan walaupun terkadang alasan yang diberikan Luhan tidak jelas, namja itu sama sekali tidak menyudutkannya atau menuduhnya dengan nada curiga seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

Sehabis makan malam mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV bersama. Luhan akan menyelinap dalam pangkuan Kai, sementara namja yang lebih muda merangkul pinggangnya dengan lembut.

"Kai tidak pegal?" pernah sekali ia bertanya saat sudah lebih dari sejam mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu.

"Tidak, kok. Aku kan suka memangkumu," jawab namja itu manis seraya mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu kecil namja yang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku berat, tidak?" kembali Luhan bertanya memastikan.

"Justru Lulu harus makan lebih banyak lagi, tubuhmu terlalu ringan."

Dan sekali lagi Kai berhasil membuat namja cantik itu tersenyum senang dan melupakan semua masalahnya dengan Sehun hari itu.

Malam ini Luhan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Salahkan pertengkarannya dengan Sehun yang berlangsung cukup lama dan sengit. Masih soal tinggal bersama yang tak kunjung membuahkan penyelesaian.

Ia merasa sangat lelah, fisik dan mental. Berusaha menahan emosi dan tangis sangat menguras energi, kau tahu? Kalau tadi ia tak mengalah (lagi), pasti sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menjejakkan kakinya di _flat_ kecil namun nyaman ini.

"Kai!" panggilnya lemah seraya membunyikan bel berkali-kali.

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari di atas lantai kayu _flat_ segera terdengar. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian pintu sudah dibuka, menampilkan sosok Kai yang hanya memakai kaus dan celana tidur. Seperti biasa ia menyambut dengan senyum.

"Kau pulang, Lu," sapanya hangat.

"Ne," Luhan sedikit menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan namja di depannya, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan tubuh Kai untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan, "Aku merindukanmu."

Kai tertawa renyah sebelum melepas tautan lengannya pada tubuh ringkih itu, "kau kira aku tidak? Ayo masuk."

Sembari masuk ke dalam _flat_, ia menceritakan kejadian di sekolah hari itu dengan bersemangat. Namun melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit pucat, ia segera menghentikan ocehannya dan bertanya khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya lelah," jawab namja cantik itu, mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Kau sudah makan?" ia kembali bertanya sambil memberikan Luhan segelas air, yang langsung dibalas namja itu dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu duduklah dulu, akan kusiapkan air hangat," katanya akhirnya setelah mendudukkan namja mungil itu di sofa besar di ruang tamu.

Seusai mandi dengan air hangat yang dimasakkan namja chingunya, Luhan duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton TV. Bosan melihat acara yang tidak menarik, ia memutuskan menghampiri Kai yang sedari tadi berdiam di kamarnya.

"Kai, kenapa tidak ikut nonton TV?" tanyanya pelan setelahmembuka pintu kamar namja itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Kai yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja belajar tampak sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Luhan yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di kamarnya. Namun segera ia menjawab dengan nada lembutnya yang biasa, "Aku sedang mengerjakan PR, Lu."

"Oh, begitu. Masih lama?"

"Tidak, Lulu lanjutkan saja menonton TV-nya, nanti aku ke sana."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Perhatiannya sejenak teralihkan oleh drama romantis yang tengah diputar di layar kaca. Namun setelah drama itu selesai, rasa jenuh kembali menghampiri. Sejam sudah berlalu dan Kai belum juga menyusul ke ruang tamu. Dengan tak sabar ia kembali mendatangi kamar kecil yang terletak di seberang kamarnya sendiri itu.

"Memangnya PR-nya ada banyak?" tanyanya seraya menempelkan pipinya pada pipi namja chingunya itu dari belakang dengan manja.

"Iya, banyak sekali," namja itu hanya menjawab sekilas sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tumpukan buku pelajaran di atas meja.

Merasa diabaikan, Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Dijatuhkannya tubuh kecilnya pada ranjang dengan keras, berharap perhatian Kai sejenak teralihkan.

"Kai, ngantuk..." ia kini sudah mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, mengalihkan pandangan pada punggung namja yang masih asyik berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya itu.

"Tidur duluan saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau, maunya tidur sambil dipeluk Kai," pinta Luhan sedikit merajuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku masih mengerjakan PR," bahkan namja itu tak mau repot-repot membalikkan tubuh untuk sekadar menatap wajah Luhan ketika menjawab. Rupanya ia benar-benar berkonsentrasi penuh pada hal yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, berusaha bersabar. Beberapa kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk sekadar membunuh waktu. Memeluk guling, meringkuk, memainkan bantal, bahkan menendang-nendang pinggir ranjang sampai menimbulkan suara keras.

"Kai, masih belum juga?" tanyanya jengkel setengah jam kemudian. Ia mulai merasa kesal melihat kelakuan namja chingunya yang seolah asyik sendiri dengan dunianya.

"Belum, Lulu. PR-ku banyak sekali, asal kau tahu saja," sahut namja itu datar, masih tanpa menoleh.

Akhirnya kesabaran Luhan habis juga. Dilemparnya guling yang sedari tadi ia peluk ke arah namja di hadapannya. Benda itu jatuh mengenai kepala Kai dengan cukup keras.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi saja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu," katanya seraya beranjak dari ranjang, berniat keluar dari kamar sebelum lengan Kai buru-buru menahannya.

"Jangan marah, Lu. Bukannya bermaksud mengabaikanmu, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengerjakan PR sekarang. Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku rajin belajar?" dengan lembut namja yang lebih muda berusaha menerangkan.

"Terserah, masa bodoh denganmu dan PR sialanmu itu!"

Sebelum sempat berpikir jernih, tahu-tahu bentakan itu sudah meluncur keluar dari kedua bibir tipis Luhan, membuat yang dibentak sejenak mengerjapkan mata karena kaget. Sorot matanya nampak terluka.

Segera Luhan menundukkan kepala, menyesali perkataan kasarnya yang keluar tanpa disengaja. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membentak Kai. Tidak, ia hanya ingin diperhatikan dan dimanja oleh namja itu. Ingin ditemani dan dipeluk, diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti biasa, terlebih setelah Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat buruk hari ini.

_Aku sudah melampiaskan rasa marah dan lelahku pada Kai yang tak tahu apa-apa, _pikirnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Sebelum sempat mengutarakan maaf, ia merasakan lengan namja itu telah terlebih dulu memeluknya, menggiring tubuh kecilnya ke ranjang dan membaringkannya dengan lembut. Sedikit terkejut, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, namun tak berontak saat namja itu mulai merangkul pinggangnya erat dan menyandarkan kepala pada punggung kecilnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai detak jantung masing-masing yang tak karuan pun dapat terdengar.

"Mianhae, aku yang salah," mendengar suara lemah dengan nada memohon itu membuat hati Luhan entah mengapa seakan teriris.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang kini tengah berusaha menahan tangis karena rasa bersalah itu. "Maaf juga telah membentakmu," beringsut akhirnya ia berbisik menyesal.

"Lulu tak marah lagi, kan?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada takut-takut

Segera ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, bagaimana bisa amarahnya tetap bertahan setelah melihat wajah bersalah dan polos itu?

"Lanjutkan saja belajarmu, aku tak akan marah. Sungguh."

"Aniyeyo," Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum sejenak sebelum mengecup kening namja di hadapannya lembut, "kau lebih penting."

Perasaan bersalah dan tak enak seketika menghinggapi relung hati Luhan. Awalnya ia berniat memprotes, namun setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan sekali lagi menerima kebaikan hati Kai yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

"Gomawo, chagi," bisiknya kemudian, membuat namja yang tengah memeluknya sedikit terkejut karena senang.

_Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggilku chagi, _benak Kai sejenak berteriak sebelum mengangguk dan kembali mengeratkan rangkulannya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Luhan pun tertidur, damai dan hangat dalam pelukan namja yang sangat mencintainya itu.

~HURT~

Luhan menuruni tiap anak tangga _flat_ dengan sedikit tergesa, sebelah tangan menggandeng Kai yang berjalan mengikuti. Akibat bangun kesiangan, mereka sedikit terlambat berangkat pagi ini.

"Mianhae, kalau saja aku bangun lebih pagi," ujar Kai dengan nada bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu saja."

"Tapi Lulu kan tidak bisa bangun sebelum kubangunkan."

Dan itu memang benar. Luhan benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak bisa bangun pagi dengan usahanya sendiri. Alhasil ia jadi bergantung pada namja chingunya setiap pagi. Kalau Kai bangun kesiangan? Ya hal seperti inilah yang akan terjadi.

"Aigoo, tak usah kau ingatkan pun aku sudah tahu," ia pura-pura merajuk sementara namja yang satunya lagi sedikit menggelitik lengannya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Hei, geli! Astaga, kita benar-benar sedang terlambat sekarang, Kai!"

Kai memutuskan menyudahi gurauannya dan ikut mempercepat langkah menyejajari namja chingunya yang terus-terusan memandangi angka yang tertera pada arloji. Tiba-tiba langkah Luhan terhenti.

Sosok familiar seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang tengah berdiri gelisah tak jauh dari _flat_ sontak membuatnya tertegun. Sedetik kemudian rasa panik mulai menjalari tubuhnya sampai ke ubun-ubun. _Kenapa namja itu bisa ada di sini? Apa yang ia lakukan? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu alamat flat-ku? _

"Luhan hyung!"

Namja berseragam sekolah itu segera berteriak menghampirinya sesaat setelah mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, sementara yang dipanggil hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut sedikit menganga karena kaget dan takut. Dirasakannya tubuhnya mulai bergetar, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Andaikan bisa lari, pasti ia sudah kabur menyelamatkan diri saat ini.

"Sudah cukup lama aku menunggumu, hyung!" kata Sehun setelah mereka bertiga sudah saling berhadapan.

Ya, Oh Sehun. Namja chingunya. Demi apapun, mengapa dia bisa ada di sini? Batin Luhan sudah menjerit sedari tadi.

"Nugu?" pelan Kai berbisik, menanyakan identitas orang yang berdiri di depannya saat ini dengan penasaran.

Rupanya Sehun mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih berupa gumaman itu. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kau pasti teman satu _flat_ Luhan hyung. Kalau tidak salah, namamu… Hm, Kai?"

"Ah, Kai Kim imnida. Manaseo bangapseumnida," lawan bicaranya segera membungkukkan badan sopan, "lalu kau?"

Sehun mengulurkan satu tangannya pada namja di hadapannya, "Oh Sehun imnida."

"Sehun?" sontak kedua mata Kai membesar, wajahnya menampakkan rasa terkejut. Ia segera memalingkan wajah pada Luhan, namun namja cantik itu hanya diam saja sambil menggigit bibir.

"Ne, Sehun. Namja chingu Luhan," lalu namja itu menarik Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Kai untuk berpindah ke sisinya, merangkul pundaknya dengan posesif.

Sesaat Kai tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana ia tidak syok saat Sehun yang selama ini ia benci karena sudah menyakiti orang yang ia cintai berkali-kali tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Dan yang lebih kurang ajar lagi, namja itu masih menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai namja chingu Luhan? Hah!

"Jangan bercanda," telinganya dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergetar karena amarah.

"Maaf?"

"Brengsek, sampai kapan kau masih menganggap dirimu sebagai namja chingu Luhan, hah?" akhirnya ia membentak sambil dengan sedikit kasar menarik lengan Luhan untuk kembali ke dekatnya, menjauhi namja sialan itu.

Sebelum namja di depannya sempat berkata-kata, Kai sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan makiannya, "Tak bisakah kau membiarkan Luhan hidup tenang sekarang? Terima saja kenyataan kalau dia sudah memutuskanmu!"

"Kai, hentikan…" dirasakannya Luhan menarik-narik ujung seragamnya dengan panik, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti. Wajah namja cantik itu sudah pucat pasi bagaikan orang tak bernyawa sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sehun terdengar serak dan tajam. Ia menatap kedua namja di hadapannya dengan mata nyalang.

"Aku namja chingunya sekarang. Bukan kau," Kai berdesis marah seraya menolehkan kepala dan mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya. Sengaja ia melakukan itu untuk menegaskan bahwa namja cantik itu seutuhnya, tubuh dan hatinya, hanya miliknya seorang.

Luhan merasa kakinya melemas. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Berada dalam situasi seperti ini bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya! Deru nafasnya terasa sesak, naik turun dengan tak beraturan. Bahkan sempat beberapa kali ia tak dapat bernafas. _Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk. Sehun akan mengamuk. Aku akan mati dan Kai… Tidak, aku tak boleh melibatkannya lebih dari ini!_

Sebelum ia sempat memperingatkan namja itu untuk pergi, kata-kata dingin Sehun sudah terlebih dulu terdengar.

"Kau, lepaskan tanganmu dari _milikku_," serunya pada Kai dengan nafas memburu menahan amarah, kemudian dialihkannya pandangan pada sosok Luhan yang tengah membatu, "dan kau, banyak yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan setelah ini."

"Aku bebas menyentuh namja chinguku sendiri."

_Pabbo, kenapa kau balas menantangnya seperti itu, Kai! Astaga, cepat lari sebelum Sehun…_

BRUK! Dan sedetik kemudian Kai sudah terpelanting, kepala tepat membentur aspal yang keras. Dengan buas Sehun menindihnya, terus mendaratkan pukulan di wajah dan tubuh namja malang itu tanpa kenal ampun. Ia mencoba melawan, tapi tenaganya tak sebanding dengan namja yang kini tengah meninju hidungnya dengan keras itu.

"Aargh!" ia berteriak seiring rasa sakit yang memuncak pada hidungnya yang telah bersimbahkan darah. _Sial, pasti patah._

Luhan terus saja menjerit-jerit memohon Sehun untuk berhenti, menarik perhatian pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitar mereka. Beberapa orang akhirnya mulai berlari mendekat.

"Sehun, hentikan!" sambil menangis ia terus menarik lengan Sehun, memaksa namja itu untuk menghentikan pukulannya yang bertubi-tubi.

"Diam!" merasa terganggu, Sehun meninju namja chingunya sendiri tepat di matanya.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya oleng, keseimbangannya hilang seketika. Ia sempat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dan bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, namun setelah itu ia tak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi. Suara ribut di sekitarnya perlahan menghilang. Bayangan orang-orang yang tengah memisahkan Kai dan Sehun yang terus meronta juga mulai memudar. Dan sesaat semuanya terasa gelap.

"Sehun, jangan!"

Luhan membuka kedua matanya, bangkit terduduk sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafas. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang tengah bergetar hebat. Air mata ketakutan telah mengotori kedua pipinya entah sejak kapan.

Ia menolehkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Penglihatannya yang semula buram sedikit demi sedikit mulai jelas lagi. Benda yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah cermin besar di seberang ranjang yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Lalu lemari, kursi, rak buku, dan terakhir sosok Kai yang tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Ya, dia sedang berada di dalam kamar Kai sekarang. Sontak tubuh Luhan melemas setelah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Untung saja tadi hanya mimpi. Untung saja, untung saja… _

Bahu Luhan bergetar, dan ia menangis lagi. Tak ada yang tahu betapa lega dan bersyukurnya ia sekarang karena bencana menyeramkan tadi tidak benar-benar terjadi, melainkan hanyalah bunga tidurnya belaka.

Jam demi jam berlalu dan ia masih meringkuk sambil menangis dan terus menangis. Ketika dirasanya sudah tak ada air mata yang dapat keluar lagi, akhirnya ia berhenti.

Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang, mendekati sosok Kai yang tengah tertidur pulas di meja belajar. Namja itu menggunakan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal. Perhatian Luhan teralihkan pada kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk berantakkan di atas meja. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat soal demi soal yang telah dijawab dengan rapi pada kertas yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

_Ternyata Kai tak berbohong saat bilang ia mendapat PR yang sangat banyak, _lirih namja cantik itu membatin. Hatinya seketika langsung diliputi rasa bersalah. Ia mengingat betapa manja dan kekanakan sikapnya pada Kai kemarin. Ia bahkan membentak namja itu dengan kasar!

"Mianhae," lirih ia berbisik seraya mengecup kedua pelupuk mata namja itu lembut.

_Andaikan kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu lebih dulu daripada Sehun, pasti sekarang kita sudah bahagia tanpa ada masalah sedikit pun. Mianhae, Kai._

"Ng…" tiba-tiba namja yang tengah tidur terbangun. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan.

"Chagi, jangan tidur di sini. Pindahlah ke ranjang," dengan lembut Luhan berusaha memandu namja yang masih memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bingung untuk bangkit dari kursi, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang yang berderit.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" serak namja itu bertanya.

"Baru setengah tujuh," jawab lawan bicaranya setelah melihat jam di dinding.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah tujuh. Aku harus masak," ia baru ingin bangun lagi dari posisi tidurnya sebelum Luhan buru-buru menahannya.

"Pagi ini aku yang memasak. Kau tidur lagi saja sebentar, nanti kubangunkan."

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi. Pembicaraan selesai," tukas Luhan tegas dan segera dikecupnya bibir namja di hadapannya sebelum ia sempat membantah lagi.

Sekitar sejam kemudian Kai pun terbangun. Saat ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar, di meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan hasil karya Luhan yang ehm... tidak terlalu menggoda selera. Hanya telur yang sedikit gosong dan nasi putih dengan sedikit sayuran.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa masak itu, kalau itu bahkan bisa disebut masakan," Luhan tersenyum miris dengan wajah malu seraya menarik kursi mempersilahkannya duduk.

Kai menurut. "Gomawo," ia tersenyum tulus setelah mencoba sedikit lauk yang disediakan, "Ini enak."

"Gojitmal."

"Jinjja, ini enak sekali. Kau pasti membuatkannya dengan penuh cinta, hm?"

Pipi namja di hadapannya tak ayal memerah, "gombal."

Kai tertawa sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya dengan mata terus melekat pada sosok namja kurus dan mungil yang duduk di sampingnya. Beberapa kali ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Aish, jangan menatapku dan cepat habiskan makananmu. Kita sudah terlambat, tahu!" namja itu membuang wajahnya malu.

"Ne, chagi."

Luhan sejenak tersentak mendengar pernyataan bernada menggoda itu. Kini diamatinya namja yang tengah menyantap sarapannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itu kan panggilan sayangmu untukku? 'Chagi'? Pasaran sekali," namja itu pura-pura mengeluh dengan nada menyebalkan, membuat Luhan kesal.

"YA!"

"Pasaran, tapi… Aku suka. Sudah lama aku menunggu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan selain 'Kai', kau tahu?"

DEG! Tiba-tiba debaran di dada Luhan terasa lebih keras, seiring sosok di hadapannya mulai tersenyum lembut, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kai mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang sumpit dan menggerakannya menuju pipi Luhan.

"Gomawo," lalu tangan itu mengelus pipinya lembut.

Luhan menundukkan kepala lagi. Semburat merah muda kembali menyeruak, menghiasi tiap bagian wajahnya yang masih pucat akibat mimpi tadi. Walaupun ia yang lebih tua, Kai terasa jauh lebih dewasa. Kebaikannya, perhatiannya, kesabarannya, tiap sentuhannya… Semuanya terasa berbeda. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap namja di depannya ini sebagai anak kecil yang masih kekanakan, namun kenyataannya ia lah yang masih anak kecil. Entah sejak kapan sosok Kai di matanya telah berubah.

"Hei, tatap aku."

Ia menurut, menatap kedua bola mata yang cemerlang itu. Menatap wajah tampan nan sempurna yang selalu menyiratkan kelembutan itu. Menatap lekuk senyuman tulus yang entah mengapa dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dan akhirnya Luhan sadar.

Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kai Kim.

_I lost my mind, dang ni zou jin wo shixian…_

_Ringtone_ ponsel yang berbunyi keras refleks membuat kedua namja itu terlonjak, tak sengaja saling menjauhkan diri karena kaget. Dengan sedikit menggerutu karena momen indah itu telah terganggu, Luhan segera beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di dekat dapur.

"Yoboseyo?" ujarnya dengan nada jengkel, tanpa melihat nama sang penelepon terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, mengapa suaramu kesal begitu?"

Ternyata Sehun. Seraya menghela nafas, ia segera merubah nada suaranya yang semula tidak mengenakkan hati menjadi manis seperti biasa. "Tidak kok, ada apa?"

Diam sebentar sebelum namja di balik telepon melanjutkan,

"Keluarlah, aku sudah ada di bawah _flat_-mu sekarang."

"Mwo?"

Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, lemas.

~TBC~

_Chapter ini terinspirasi pengalaman pribadi author banget T.T *jadi curhat. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya terkesan terburu-buru, soalnya dua chap ke depan udah klimaks. Misa akan berusaha nyelesain fic ini sebelum liburan berakhir. Buat semua yang udah mau baca dan komen, jeongmal gomapseumnida *deep bow._

_N.B: Oiya, yang mau ngobrol2 bisa follow twitter aku di FiaHwang. Jangan lupa mention, ya! _

_._

_**BlackPearl08: **__Makasi chingu udah mau fave, muah *cup2 BlackPearl-ssi. Soal si Lulu yang diolokin jalang dan semacamnya nanti bakal terungkap kok di beberapa chap selanjutnya. Abis image Kris yang mabok2an keren sih, chingu *plak. Gomawo, ne! ^^_

_**baby quila:**__ Gapapa kok, makasi yah udah review *kedip2in mata. Soal baby Tao, apa daya wajah memenuhi syarat menjadi antagonis, walau sifatnya kebalikannya, hehe. Gomawo pujian & masukannya, chap depan juga komen yah XD_

_**anonstalker: **__Boleh juga tuh chingu, "dosa menjadi namja cantik" mungkin bisa dipake buat judul chap selanjutnya, hehe *plak. Soal Kris, kalo ga ada dia ga seru :D *maklum author-nya penggila Kris. Gomawo review-nya, ikutin terus yah._

_**PumpkinKyu: **__Ne, tolong sadarkan Lulu, ia sedang khilaf T.T ChanBaek muncul di chap depan, bakal ada kejutan lho. Gomawo ne… :D_

_**Rizkyeonhae:**__ Kai sejauh ini masih baik kok, chingu :D Mian ChanBaek ga ada lagi di chap ini, tapi mereka bakal muncul di chap depan, gomawo ^^_

_**Jisaid: **__Tenang nanti masa lalu Kris sama Luhan terungkap, kok. Lulu karakternya jadi berubah drastis banget ya, tadinya padahal protagonist tersiksa -_- Gomawo ne XD_

_**ChanyeoLiena110:**__ Aaaa chingu makasi udah mau review panjang *hug ChanyeoLiena-ssi. Misa jadi semangat buat update lho, bacanya :D Ne, di sini emang ga dibikin Taoris. Suho sama Tao jadi malah kayak komplotannya Kris -_- Tenang Sehun ga nanggepin kok, kan dia udah buang kertasnya. Sekali ini dia masih waras *plak. Gomawo ne, review chap depan juga, yah? *buing buing_

_**LiuGe'Fanboy:**__ Misa 17 thn :D Ne, chap ke depan juga udah memasuki klimaks nih *jadi deg2an sendiri. Gomawo chingu komennya, baca terus chap selanjutnya ya :D_

_**meyminimin: **__Andwe tabok aku aja meyminimin-ssi *sok pasang badan *dicuekin hunhan. Soal kebiasaan Thehun itu nanti terungkap di beberapa chap selanjutnya, gomawo ne :D_

_**Henry Park: N**__e saengie, jangan sungkan buat cerita2 ya X) Si Kai bener2 dah, kasian banget saeng disuruh nyuci bajunya *puk2 saengie. Kris? Boleh, langkahi dulu mayat baby Tao tapi, hahaha *tawa nista. Semangat ya ngurusin mereka! Gomawo masih setia review, saengie juga hwaiting buat ff nya :D_

_**Kim Soo Hyun:**__ ChenBaek atau ChanBaek chingu? Yah kirain suka Kailu, tapi gapapa deng *kedip2in mata. Omong2 aku juga Kyumin shipper! XD Itu tadinya emang galau mau Baekkie atau Kris, tapi Kris aja deh sekalian kemunculan perdananya, gitu. Gomawo ne…_

_**DS:**__ Iyah chingu lama2 sehun jadi kasian dan si Lulu kok jadi nyebelin, ya *plak. Semoga chap ini ngga bikin chingu makin sebel sama Lulu, ya XD Gomawo reviewnya._

_**KY-RaeNa: **__Mianhae chingu apalagi chap ini dan selanjutnya bakal lebih 'hurt' lagi, hiks T.T Misa sih pengennya juga Thehun ga ngapa2in Lulu, tapi mengingat emosinya yang tinggi nan labil *halah, kita liat aja nanti. Gomawo yah semangatnya ._

_**Guest:**__ Iya chingu Lulu kok jadi gini amat ya. Sehun udah mulai curiga banget, di chap ini aja dia jadi over protektif gitu sama Luhan. Oiya sengaja emang ga dibikin taoris, soalnya nanti ceritanya makin rumit, haha. Tapi si baby Tao jadi kayak sekongkolannya Kris gitu di sini. Nanti masa lalu Kris sama Luhan juga terungkap kok, jadi chingu bisa nilai sebenarnya yang jahat di sini siapa. Kris, Luhan, Sehun, atau semuanya? *cielah. Oke makasi ya review-nya :D_

_**saripangrib: **__Annyeong eonni, makasi udah mau review . Hore ada lagi yang suka Kailu. Jangan galau eonn, Lulu sama aku aja deh kalo gitu? *plak. Soal alesan Kris putus sama Lulu dan kenapa Lulu jadi diintimidasi gitu sama temen2nya nanti bakal diceritain kok di chap2 selanjutnya. Alesan Sehun menjajakan diri karena kepepet butuh uang, ya buat beliin si Lulu sesuatu. Oke gomawo eon, ikutin terus yah! _

_**kucing liar:**__ Lulu belum mau jujur chingu, walo si Sehunnya udah kayak gitu :"( Misa juga pengennya ga ada adegan pukul memukul di sini, tapi kita lihat nanti aja, deh *sok misterius. Gomawo chingu masih setia review :D_

_**yanndictator:**__ What, Kai naksir Kris? Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi secara ketampanan Kris yang melebihi manusia normal pada umumnya itu *halah. Yaudah Sehun buat chingu, Lulu buat Misa *ikut2an ketawa nista. Gomawo review-nya, ne? Mudah2an chap selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang :D_

_**Choi Sung Mi:**__ Wah ada lagi yang suka Kailu! *potong tumpeng. Ne chingu, mianhae chap ini juga bikin nyesek T.T Jangan benci Lulu, jebaaal. Gomawo yah review-nya, chap depan juga ya? Hehe._

_**Xeiina Kim:**__ Wah gomawo udah mau fave fic ababil ini, chingu. Jadi terharu, hiks T.T Lulu emang lagi galau banget, terlebih di chap ini dan selanjutnya akan lebih galau lagi. Soal Kai, dia sejauh ini emang satu2nya tokoh yg belum nunjukkin kejahatannya *eh. Sumpah baik banget! Kris emang rada gimaaana gitu ya sikapnya, keren tapi ngeselin juga *ditendang Tao. ChanBaek ada di chap selanjutnya, trus di chap ini ada KaiLu and HunHan moment , gomawo ne:D_

_**Pelangi Senja:**__ Gwenchana Senja-yah makasi masih menyempatkan review, jadi terharu hiks T.T Pengennya emang munculin semua member yg lain walau hanya peran sekilas. Jangan lupa ada Chen juga yang di fic ini yg ceritanya jadi pacarnya Misa, temennya Baekhyun hohoho *tawa iblis. Wah ternyata bias no 1 Senja si Suho-ssi toh? Tapi dia keren kan, jadi bad boy? XD Soal Dio eomma, hiks mianhaeee aku masih memikirkan sedalam2nya kok soal kemunculan abang satu ini. Kita liat nanti yah, Senja-ya. Akhirannya SeKai? Wah ide bagus tuh! *digampar Lulu. Makasi yah saran and tanggapannya buat fic eonni, gomawo banget :D_

_**dinodeer:**__ Huaa kalo Lulu mati nanti Sehun sama Kai bisa frustasi lagi, jangan benci Lulu chingu, jebaaaal T.T *memohon2. Soal apa yang mau Sehun beli, bakal terungkap sebentar lagi. Jadi ikutin terus yah chingu, gomawo banget udah mo review :D_

_**BaconChanyeol: **__Huaaaa gomawo chingu udah mau review tiap chap *heboh sendiri. Ayo lanjut baca chap selanjutnya and ditunggu komennya, yah! Mudah2an ga kecewa :D_

_**ahSanHyun: **__Kreeeees emang keren *peluk Kris *ditendang Tao. Kai emang baik banget chingu, satu2nya tokoh yang belum ada sisi jahatnya sejauh ini (sejauh ini, lho). Mian yah ChanBaek-nya ga ada di chap ini, tapi di chap depan ada kok :D Soal TaoRis, mereka ga dibikin pasangan di sini chingu, miaaaan. Tapi liat aja nanti deh pokoknya, gomawo :D_

_**jaara'kyuminshipper:**__ Mungkin si Sehun kena karma kali yah, chingu *plak. Nanti Kris bakal muncul lagi, kok and masa lalu Kris-Lulu bakal terungkap. Iya nih semakin ke sini sifat antagonis Lulu semakin terlihat :'( Gomawo review-nya, ne? Tunggu chap depan ._

_**Guest:**__ Di chap ini Sehun jadi rada nyebelin lagi, chingu. Hehe… tapi dia pada dasarnya baik, kok. Gomawo ne? Review chap depan juga yah :D_

_**Park Sung Rin:**__ Huaaa chingu gomawo udah mo review panjang2. Ga nyampah kok, malah Misa seneng banget banget deh *hug Sungrin-ssi. Alesan Luhan putus sama Kris and masa lalunya yang "kelam" nanti bakal terungkap, kok. Trus soal PHP itu, tenang itu baru gossip chingu. Kalo Sehun tahu, pasti bakal ada perang dunia deh :'( Entah kenapa Misa malah lebih takut kalo Kai tahu daripada kalo Sehun tahu. Mianhae udah bikin Lulu jadi gini banget karakternya di fic ini, tapi jangan benci Lulu yah? Jebal *kedip2in mata. Gomawo Sungrin-ssi review juga yah di chap selanjutnya, hwaiting ._

_Sehuna: Nee mian chap ini rada lama update-nya, mudah2an chap selanjutnya bisa lebih cepet, ya. Hope you like it, jangan lupa komennya hehe :D_

_**Chocoranlatte:**__ Wah, ternyata ada juga Kailu shipper *lap air mata saking terharunya. Moga suka chap ini, ya. Soal endingnya ditunggu aja, hehe. Makasi dukungannya! ._

_**Guest:**__ Hehe kebalik yah, chingu? Abisnya Misa suka Kai sih, jadi dibaik2in karakternya *ditendang Sehun *digampar reader lain. Ikutin terus ceritanya yah, makasi support and pujiannya XD_


	9. When He Knows the Truth

Author: Misa Hwang

Title: Hurt...

Main Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kai Kim

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris, other

Genre: Angst, Sad, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Warning: Yaoi, AU

Sehun berkali-kali melirik arloji yang terkalung di pergelangan tangannya dengan tak sabar. Sembari membunuh waktu, diperhatikannya baik-baik bangunan _flat _berwarna putih gading di hadapannya saat ini. Bangunan itu hanya bertingkat dua. Ukuran tiap _flat_-nya pun tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat kecil jika dibandingkan _flat_-nya dan Baekhyun, namun terlihat bersih dan nyaman. Suasananya juga cukup rindang, dengan beberapa pot bunga dan tanaman hias di tiap lantai. Tangga bentuk melingkar menjuntai menghubungkan tiap lantai.

Saat ia hendak menelepon lagi, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang berlari menuruni tangga. Dengan terburu-buru namja itu menghampiri tempat Sehun menunggu, di samping kotak pos yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tangga.

"Mianhae aku lama," terengah-engah namja itu meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana," jawabnya singkat dengan mata lekat memperhatikan penampilan namja di hadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

Penampilan Luhan terlihat acak-acakan. Wajahnya masih pucat seperti baru bangun tidur, pipinya memerah, dan ada apa dengan _sneakers _dan tasnya hari ini? Warnanya sama sekali tidak selaras dengan kemeja dan celana yang ia kenakan! Pasti namja itu sangat terburu-buru sampai asal mengenakan apapun yang ada di dekatnya tanpa memilih-milih dulu.

Menyadari tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya, Luhan sedikit menunduk malu. "Aku berantakan sekali, ya? Mian, ini karena terburu-buru, takut kau menunggu lama."

"Hyung mau kembali dulu ke flat? Kutemani, sekalian melihat isi _flat_-mu," usul Sehun, mencoba bersikap baik.

"Jangan!"

Penolakan tegas itu sejenak membuat Sehun terkaget. Ekspresi namja chingunya yang juga berubah menjadi tegang dan sedikit gugup membuat rasa heran dan janggal langsung menghinggapi hati Sehun.

"_Flat_-ku kecil dan sangat berantakan. Piring kotor semua belum dicuci, pakaian bertebaran di lantai, sampah belum dibuang. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melihat keadaan _flat_-ku yang seperti itu! La… lalu, nanti kita bisa terlambat, jadi lebih baik berangkat saja sekarang!" sekuat tenaga namja mungil itu segera memberi alasan, saking cepatnya sampai hampir tak bernafas.

Lalu sebelum namja yang lebih muda sempat membalas, lengan kurus Luhan telah terlebih dulu menariknya untuk pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Apa kau yakin hanya itu alasannya?" Sehun mendengus, dan dengan sarkastis ia melanjutkan, "Sepertinya tidak."

Walau merasa tersindir, Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan. Sesaat ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun setelah mereka mencapai halte. Dengan nada gugup yang masih tersisa, ia bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu _flat_-ku?"

Yang ditanya sejenak terdiam. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sehun tak juga menjawab. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangan menatap tanah.

"Sehun-ah? Kau tidak memaksa Lay lagi, kan?" suara namja chingunya terdengar takut dan was-was. Khawatir temannya disakiti, heh?

Sehun tetap bungkam. Tentu saja ia tidak memaksa Lay ataupun teman Luhan yang lain. Cara itu sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan, namun sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Mereka kerap mengutarakan jawaban yang sama: tidak tahu. Alasan kuno.

Ia juga tidak bertanya pada Kris, walaupun sebenarnya bisa saja mengingat hampir tiap hari ia melihat namja tampan itu di _club_ tempatnya bekerja. Salahkan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Lagipula sudah cukup Kris mempermalukannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia sudah muak berurusan dengan namja licik itu.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibir, kebiasaannya saat tengah gugup atau berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa ia jujur kalau sebenarnya ia mengikuti namja chingunya kemarin malam? Ya, benar. Sehabis bertemu di tempat biasa kemarin, diam-diam ia mengikuti Luhan dalam perjalanan pulang, sampai ke rumahnya. Tak terlalu sulit. Hanya saja, itu memalukan. Kalau Luhan tahu, bisa-bisa ia dicap _stalker_ atau penguntit. Dan tentu saja Sehun tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," akhirnya hanya jawaban singkat bernada dingin itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Untung saja tiba-tiba bus yang dituju tiba, sehingga ia tak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh. Segera ia bangkit dan berjalan memasuki bus, membuat Luhan buru-buru mengekor.

"Kenapa begitu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman di bagian belakang.

"Tak ada alasan khusus."

Setelah itu Luhan langsung menutup mulut, tak berniat memprotes lagi. Kesunyian pun kembali merenggut. Hanya suara deru bus yang tengah melaju kencang dan percakapan pelan beberapa penumpang lah yang terdengar.

Namja yang lebih muda sejenak menolehkan kepala ke samping, ingin memandangi wajah Luhan, tapi namja itu malah buru-buru menunduk ketakutan. Melihat reaksi seperti itu sontak Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang merasa Luhan menjadi semakin penurut sekarang. Atau jangan-jangan malah… takut? Sebenarnya hati kecilnya pun merasa sakit. Ia ingin dihargai, bukan ditakuti. Ia ingin namja chingunya merasa disayangi dan dilindungi olehnya, bukan merasa disakiti.

Apa daya, amarah dan emosi telah mengambil alih dirinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar terus menerus menyakiti Luhan. Walau sudah berjanji akan berubah, tetap saja sulit. Kebiasaan tak bisa diubah dalam sekejap mata. Apalagi setelah Luhan berbohong waktu itu, saat ia bilang sedang kerja kelompok di kampusnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Rasa cemburu dan kecurigaan di hati Sehun pun semakin menjadi.

Jujur ia takut. Walau sudah mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk yang hinggap, rasa takut di hatinya tetap tak bisa hilang. Karena ia tak bodoh. Ia tahu Luhan adalah namja yang lembut dan mudah tersentuh akan kebaikan hati orang lain. Bisa saja ada namja brengsek yang memanfaatkan sifatnya itu dan berniat merebut Luhan dengan berpura-pura baik padanya. Atau sebaliknya. Malah Luhan yang mencari kebaikan dari namja lain. Yah, walau sebenarnya kemungkinan terakhir itu hampir tak mungkin. Sehun tak yakin namja itu punya cukup keberanian untuk menduakannya.

"Hyung, mulai besok akan kujemput di depan _flat_-mu," akhirnya ia memecah keheningan.

Kedua bola mata cokelat Luhan langsung membulat kaget. Raut wajah panik itu lagi! Ekspresi yang paling Sehun benci.

"Tidak boleh?" Sehun terkejut sendiri mendengar nada suaranya yang tampak terluka.

"Bukan begitu," namja di sampingnya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tapi, nanti merepotkan Sehun."

"Alasan, bilang saja tak boleh!" ia lepas kendali. Bentakannya yang cukup keras membuat satu-dua penumpang beralih menatapi mereka dengan wajah aneh.

Luhan menggigit bibir, seperti berusaha menahan kesabaran atau menahan tangis. Entah, Sehun sedang tak ingin menerka dan memang tak mau peduli sekarang. Hatinya sudah cukup terluka mendengar penolakan demi penolakan yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah," dan dirasakannya jemari kurus namja cantik itu mengelus punggung tangannya lembut.

"Meski tak boleh, aku akan tetap menjemputmu," ujarnya keras kepala pada akhirnya.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Sehun membuang muka marah. Anggap saja ia buta saat ini. Anggap saja ia tak melihat ekspresi sedih dan pasrah namja di sampingnya. Anggap saja ia tuli, dan anggap saja ia tak punya hati. Karena ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

~HURT~

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Matahari telah terbenam sejak lama, digantikan bulan yang bersinar cukup terang. Malam telah menyapa namun seperti biasa, Seoul tak pernah tidur, justru semakin ramai dan gegap gempita. Para karyawan yang baru pulang kerja, pelajar yang baru menyelesaikan rutinitasnya, pejalan kaki, pedagang, semua berbaur menjadi satu memenuhi tiap sudut kota.

Melengkapi gemerlapnya suasana malam hari yang ditawarkan Seoul, sebuah kafe klasik dengan nuansa warna lembut berdiri angkuh di tepi jalan yang tak pernah lekang oleh kendaraan. Catrew Café. Begitu nama yang terpampang jelas di bagian depan, ditulis dengan huruf yang terlihat anggun dan apik.

Di dalam kafe itu, tepatnya di meja paling pojok yang tak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung, duduk seorang namja berpostur mungil yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan jemarinya dengan perlahan. Sesekali ia pun bersenandung, sekadar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan sembari menunggu.

Byun Baekhyun—nama namja itu—sebenarnya belum cukup lama berada di situ. Baru lima belas menit berlalu, namun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gelisah. Tidak, ia bukanlah jenis orang tak sabaran atau orang sibuk yang tak punya banyak waktu. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat, tak sabar lagi ingin berjumpa dengan orang yang sedang ditunggunya saat ini.

"Cepatlah datang, Chanyeollie," pelan ia bergumam.

Ya, Chanyeol. Namja yang baru ia temui tak sampai sebulan lalu, tapi kedekatan mereka melebihi orang yang sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun. Sejak pertama kali berjumpa, Baekhyun sudah merasakan ketertarikan yang aneh pada sosok Chanyeol. Tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa terkejut dan senangnya ia saat namja berpostur tinggi itu memberikan nomor ponselnya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menghubunginya.

Hanya saja tidak semudah itu. Beberapa kali ia sudah menetapkan hati untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi pada akhirnya selalu tidak jadi karena takut dan malu. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak senang mendapat telepon darinya? Bagaimana kalau namja itu merasa terganggu? Lagipula apa yang harus mereka bicarakan? Berbagai prasangka buruk yang kerap datang sukses membuatnya kembali mengurungkan niat.

Hingga akhirnya tiga hari setelah pertemuan mereka, ponsel Baekhyun berdering menampilkan sebaris nomor tak dikenal. Awalnya panggilan itu diabaikan saja, karena ia memang tipe orang yang enggan menjawab telepon dari nomor asing yang tak tertera dalam daftar kontak. Namun setelah sebuah SMS dari nomor tersebut yang bertuliskan _"Ini aku, Park Chanyeol. Tolong angkat teleponku" _masuk ke dalam kotak masuk, dengan dada berdebar karena gugup akhirnya ia mau menjawab.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku, Baekhyun-ssi," sapaan bernada ceria terdengar di balik telepon.

"Mianhaeyo, aku tak tahu itu telepon darimu, Chanyeol. Kau ganti nomor?" ia bisa menyadari suaranya yang bergetar saking gugupnya saat menjawab.

"Ne, ponselku hilang tadi pagi. Jadi untuk sementara aku pakai ponsel lama adikku."

"Hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Aigoo, aku turut sedih, Chanyeol-ssi."

"Mungkin terjatuh atau semacamnya, aku sendiri tak terlalu ingat. Aku ini memang terlalu ceroboh," namja itu menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Omong-omong, kenapa kemarin-kemarin kau tidak menelponku? Padahal sudah kutunggu-tunggu sekali panggilan darimu."

"I… itu," ia bimbang harus menjawab apa. Masa iya ia jujur memberitahu semua prasangka buruknya yang konyol itu? Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya ia menyahut, "Aku sibuk beberapa hari ini. Belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungimu. Mianhaeyo. Tapi dari mana kau tahu nomorku kalau begitu?"

"Gwenchanayo. Aku minta nomormu pada Misa," jelas Chanyeol. "Ng, Baekhyun-ssi…. Kalau besok, apa kau juga sibuk?"

"Aniyo, tidak juga. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau memang tidak sibuk, besok mau jalan denganku?"

Seketika jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak. Chanyeol mengajaknya "jalan" dengannya besok? Park Chanyeol yang itu? Segera ia mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

"KAU MENGAJAKKU KENCAN?" demikian suara hatinya berteriak.

Ia berdeham pelan, mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Jalan ke mana?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin.

"Ada pameran komputer yang ingin kudatangi besok, tapi rasanya tidak enak pergi sendirian. Lalu… Lalu, kupikir bagaimana kalau mengajakmu saja. Baekhyun-ssi mau, tidak?"

"Pameran komputer, ya…."

Chanyeol buru-buru melanjutkan dengan panik, "Ng, tapi Baekhyun-ssi tidak suka komputer, ya? Tapi setelah dari pameran kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang kau suka, kok. Bagaimana kalau ke kafe? Aku tahu kafe yang bagus. Atau kita tidak usah ke pameran saja, langsung ke kafe itu juga boleh. Mau, tidak?"

"Hei, tenanglah Chanyeol-ssi, tenang!" tanpa bisa dicegah senyum kecil telah terulas di bibir Baekhyun selepas mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang sangat cepat seperti tidak bernafas itu. Dalam hatinya ia pun merasa lega, ternyata bukan hanya ia saja yang merasa gugup.

"Apa aku terlalu memaksa?"

"Aniyo," cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, walau pasti tak dapat terlihat oleh namja di ujung sana.

Sejenak Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Itu sebenarnya alasan saja. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Bolehkah?"

DEG! Apa ia tak salah dengar? Ucapan namja itu tadi…. Bukankah seperti pengakuan secara tak langsung?

"Bo… Boleh, aku mau," jawabnya terbata, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang rasanya ingin membuncah keluar.

"Jinjja? Wah, gomawoyo! Besok kujemput di _flat_-mu jam sebelas pagi, oke?"

"Ne, arraseo. Kutunggu!"

Saat Baekhyun hendak menutup telepon karena menyangka pembicaraan sudah selesai, suara berat di seberang telepon tiba-tiba menahannya. "Jangan ditutup dulu, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Waeyo?"

"Ng, mau tidak mengobrol dulu? Chanyeol masih ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun-ssi. Itu juga kalau Baekhyun-ssi tidak keberatan."

"Boleh," lirih ia menjawab, dengan perasaan senang yang tak bisa dijelaskan lagi dengan kata-kata.

Setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol sampai larut malam. Tidak membicarakan hal yang penting sebenarnya, hanya bersenda gurau biasa. Mereka baru berhenti setelah Chanyeol menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya sudah mengantuk. Padahal sebenarnya Baekhyun pun rela menahan kantuk asal bisa terus melanjutkan obrolan dengan namja tampan itu.

Esoknya sesuai janji Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di depan _flat_-nya. Walau awalnya acara jalan-jalan mereka pagi itu terasa canggung, lama kelamaan suasana mulai mencair dan pembicaraan pun mengalir. Yang mengejutkan, ternyata banyak persamaan di antara mereka. Mereka menyukai kafe yang sama: kafe klasik di tepi jalan kota yang bernama Catrew Café, mereka sama-sama menyukai _milk shake_, dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah itu hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin dekat. Saat tahun ajaran baru sudah mulai, tiap hari Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyun di kampusnya. Terkadang mereka juga berangkat bersama. Akhir minggu juga selalu mereka lalui berdua. Baekhyun merasa hidupnya semakin lengkap setelah kehadiran namja itu di sisinya. Dia yang awalnya tidak suka mencoba hal baru dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di _flat_ perlahan mulai berubah. Bersama Chanyeol pengalamannya bertambah, termasuk melakukan hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Menonton balapan liar di tengah malam, menonton band Chanyeol yang pentas di sebuah _club_, sampai mengunjungi tempat penangkaran anjing liar. Namja itu tak pernah bisa membuatnya bosan dengan semua tindakan nyeleneh tapi uniknya itu.

Masalahnya hanya satu. Walaupun mereka sangat dekat sampai orang-orang saja mengira mereka berpacaran, Baekhyun masih belum yakin akan perasaan namja itu padanya. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya… terlalu sopan. Jangankan memeluk atau mencium, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun saja ia tak pernah! Ia juga tak pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan spesial atau semacamnya. Baekhyun bingung. Apakah namja itu menyukainya atau hanya menganggapnya "teman" biasa?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mengingat-ingat kisahnya dengan Chanyeol membuat kepalanya semakin pusing saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangan mengamati pintu masuk kafe. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Chanyeol. Tak biasanya ia telat datang. Sebenarnya juga jarang sekali ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk janjian di suatu tempat. Biasanya namja itu akan menjemputnya di _flat_ dan mereka akan pergi bersama-sama. Mengapa tiba-tiba dia mengajaknya bertemu di kafe favorit mereka seperti ini?

Suara getar ponsel langsung membuat Baekhyun merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Ia berpikir itu pasti SMS dari Chanyeol. Namun setelah melihat nama si pengirim, segera ia merasa kecewa.

_From: Hyemi Chagi_

_20:31, March 22th _

_Oppa, bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

Ternyata dari Hyemi, yeoja chingunya. Dengan sedikit malas ia mengetikkan jawaban singkat: _Maaf oppa sedang ada acara._

Tak sampai semenit kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Baekhyun yang tadinya menggerutu seketika menjadi pias.

_From: Hyemi Chagi_

_20:32, March 22th_

_Kalau begitu lewat SMS saja. Oppa, akhir-akhir ini kau tak pernah ada untukku. Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Aku lelah. Kita putus saja._

"Apa-apaan dia?"

Dengan jari bergetar karena rasa terkejut dan amarah segera dipanggilnya nomor yeoja chingunya itu. Tak sabar ia menunggu yeoja di ujung sana mengangkat telepon.

Ya, memang. Sebulan belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Hyemi merenggang. Baekhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chanyeol. Ia jadi jarang berkencan dan memberi perhatian pada Hyemi seperti dulu. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Hyemi sendiri juga menjadi susah dihubungi dan seolah asyik dengan urusannya sendiri. Karena di antara mereka berdua tak ada yang berinisiatif duluan, pernah mereka hilang kontak sampai hampir seminggu. Begitu saja, lambat laun hubungannya dengan yeoja itu pun mendingin.

"Yoboseyo."

"Hyemi, apa maksud SMS-mu barusan?" hampir saja ia berteriak.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Aku tahu kau sudah bosan denganku. Sebulan ini kau menghilang. Kupikir kita sudah tidak cocok lagi. Aku juga punya duniaku sendiri. Sejak awal dunia kita memang terlalu jauh berbeda," tanpa basa-basi yeoja itu langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Gojitmal. Pasti bukan itu alasannya."

"Maksud oppa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sedih, "Aku tahu kau sudah punya namja lain, selain oppa. Karena itu kau memutuskan oppa, kan?

Diam sejenak di seberang sana.

"Bukan begitu, oppa."

"Sudahlah, jujur saja. Tak apa."

Ia sudah pasrah sekarang. Walau dalam lubuk hatinya masih tersisa sedikit perasaan sayang pada yeoja itu, semua sudah tak bisa dihindari lagi. Sekali Hyemi membuat keputusan, dia tak akan menarik kata-katanya. Walau masih muda, pendiriannya kuat. Itu juga lah yang membuat Baekhyun dulu tertarik padanya. Selain kecantikannya, tentunya.

"Mian."

Ternyata benar. Hyemi memang tak pernah bisa berbohong. Jujur Baekhyun merasa hatinya terasa sakit. Yeoja yang dulu sempat sangat ia sayangi meninggalkan dirinya demi namja lain. Namun ia menghargai kejujuran yeoja itu. Lebih baik begini daripada diduakan secara diam-diam. Selain itu, Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya tak bersalah. Ia sendiri juga "berselingkuh" dengan Chanyeol. Yah, walau di antara mereka sebenarnya tak ada ikatan apa-apa, tapi ia jadi mengabaikan Hyemi karena Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana, Hyemi-ah."

"Oppa, mianhae," dan Hyemi pun mulai terisak.

"Aigoo, uljima. Oppa bisa mengerti," dengan lembut ia berusaha menenangkan. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak tega mendengar seorang yeoja menangis.

"Ne. Oppa juga berbahagialah dengan sepupuku. Kalian sangat cocok, jinjja."

"Sepupu?" seketika alis Baekhyun terangkat heran.

"Iya, sepupuku. Park Chanyeol."

Sontak jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya membelalak seakan tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. Chanyeol… adalah sepupu Hyemi? Lelucon apa ini?

"Di… Dia sepupumu?"

"Ya, kami cukup dekat. Dia juga sering bertanya padaku tentang semua hal yang kau suka. Apa kalian sedang berkencan sekarang?"

Tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam ponsel seketika terkulai lemas. Tak diindahkannya lagi suara Hyemi yang masih terus berbicara di ujung sana. Tidak, ia tak peduli lagi. Karena saat ini yang memenuhi pikirannya hanya satu: Park Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa selama ini namja itu menipunya? Membohonginya? Pantas saja namja itu mengetahui semua hal yang Baekhyun suka, dan dengan bodohnya ia mengira itu semua karena namja itu _memahami _dirinya. Bahkan semua persamaan yang mereka miliki, apa juga kebohongan semata? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol hanya pura-pura mengikuti seleranya untuk menarik simpatinya saja. Penipu itu!

Sekarang semuanya mulai terasa jelas. Mengapa wajah Chanyeol terlihat aneh dan kecewa saat Baekhyun mengatakan ia belum punya pacar selepas _gokon _waktu itu. Pasti dalam hati namja itu tertawa. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang berbohong. Ia tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah punya yeoja chingu, yang adalah sepupu Chanyeol sendiri!

Tapi, mengapa ia melakukan semua ini?

Baekhyun merasakan sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sepertinya ia tahu jawaban akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

_Sejak awal Hyemi memang sudah berniat mendepakku demi namja lain. Karena itu ia menyuruh sepupunya, Chanyeol, untuk mendekatiku agar perhatianku teralihkan sejenak darinya. Chanyeol berusaha membuatku menyukainya dengan semua tindakan manisnya yang seolah-olah memahami diriku. Kalau sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, pasti aku tak akan menolak saat Hyemi minta putus. Setelah ini, pasti Chanyeol juga akan membuangku! _

Air mata yang semula tenang, kini mulai mengalir deras tanpa suara.

_Mengapa baru kusadari semua ini sekarang?_

"Kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari tersenyum pahit.

Ia pun bangkit dari kursi, selangkah demi selangkah beranjak meninggalkan kafe dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Sambil menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa, ia terus menunduk, tak memedulikan langkahnya yang terseok.

Baru saja keluar dari kafe, tiba-tiba ia sudah bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Cukup keras sampai hampir saja ia jatuh dalam pelukan orang yang ditabraknya itu. Didongakkannya kepala menatap wajah orang itu, dan nampaklah wajah yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan mata yang berkilat jenaka. Bibirnya mengulas senyum hangat. Ini sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu _flat_ dan terjembab pada tubuh Chanyeol. Namja itu juga memberikan pandangan dan senyuman yang sama.

Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Karena ia sudah tahu semuanya.

Baekhyun melengos, menyingkirkan tubuh namja di depannya dengan kasar. Tindakannya tentu saja membuat namja tinggi itu terkaget. Segera ia menggamit lengan kurus Baekhyun seraya mencoba menyejajari langkahnya yang setengah berlari.

"Baekhyunnie, kamu marah? Mianhae Chanyeol terlambat, Chanyeol benar-benar minta maaf!"

Yang diajak bicara terus saja berjalan dengan cepat, sama sekali tak memedulikan keberadaan namja di sampingnya saat ini.

"Jangan mengabaikan Chanyeol begini!"

Ia tetap bergeming, seolah tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Baekhyunnie, lihat aku."

Tanpa kesulitan Chanyeol membalikkan badan namja mungil itu agar menghadap ke arahnya. Ia mengerjap kaget saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab karena air mata. Seketika nada suaranya melembut, "Mianhae, ini salahku. Aku telat karena membeli ini."

Baekhyun menatap sebuket bunga yang diulurkan padanya tanpa berkedip. Bunga yang indah. Mawar, bunga kesukaannya.

"Ambillah, ini untukmu."

Ia pun mengambil buket itu dengan tangan bergetar. Melihat senyum yang kembali terulas di bibir namja di hadapannya, membuat amarahnya bergejolak. _Masih bisa senyam-senyum padaku setelah semua yang kau lakukan, heh? Mau menyuapku dengan mawar? Apa Hyemi yang menyuruhmu._

Dan sedetik kemudian ia melemparkan buket mawar itu tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

"Itu untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meringis, sebelah tangan mengusap pipinya yang sempat terkena duri. Dengan rasa bersalah yang terlihat jelas ia bertanya, "Apa Baekhyunnie masih marah karena Chanyeol telat datang?"

"Apa tujuanmu dan Hyemi sebenarnya?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah balas memberi pertanyaan.

"Eh?" bola mata Chanyeol sontak membesar mendengar nama Hyemi disebut.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Semua kebohongan yang kau buat."

Chanyeol yang akhirnya sadar tentang apa yang sedang dipermasalahkan sejenak terdiam, namun ia masih mencoba berkilah, "Kebohongan apa?"

"Hyemi dan aku sudah putus. Puas?"

"Kalian putus?"

"Ya, chukhae karena rencanamu sudah berhasil!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

"Baekhyunnie, kau salah paham."

Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja itu erat-erat, mencegahnya untuk pergi lagi.

"Mianhae telah menyembunyikan kalau Hyemi adalah sepupuku. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah mencari tahu tentangmu dari Hyemi. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menipumu atau melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau katakan."

Baekhyun mendengus, membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan tangis.

"Aku benar-benar menikmati waktu kita bersama selama sebulan ini. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan bisa berkenalan dan dekat denganmu. Ini bukan kebohongan. Kumohon percayalah padaku," suara namja malang itu terdengar semakin pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak percaya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menantang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu percaya."

Perlahan Chanyeol menundukkan kepala menyejajari pandangan mereka. Seraya menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk merapat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas hangat namja itu mulai menerpa hidungnya. Seharusnya ia menghindar. Seharusnya ia berontak. Tapi tubuhnya bagai beku. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya telah terpejam dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka pun saling bertautan.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kesadarannya yang tadi hilang telah kembali. Segera didorongnya tubuh namja di depannya menjauh. Ia melayangkan pandang ke orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang terlihat syok melihat kejadian barusan buru-buru membuang pandang, pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Ini di tempat umum!" ia membentak keras.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol mendekat lagi, dan berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, "Kubilang aku mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku, jebal."

Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Lututnya seakan tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh kecilnya. Apa barusan yang ia dengar tadi… adalah pengakuan cinta? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau dan Hyemi berpacaran. Sejak pertama kali melihat fotomu di ponsel Hyemi, aku sadar ini cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kau malah berpacaran dengannya. Sering sekali ia bercerita tentangmu padaku. Walaupun aku iri dan hatiku terasa sakit mendengar semua kemesraan kalian, aku pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena perasaanku sendiri memang salah."

Chanyeol menghela nafas getir, "Begitu aku tahu Hyemi menyukai namja lain, teman sekolahnya, aku sangat marah. Bagaimana bisa dia menyia-nyiakan namja yang kucintai? Padahal aku sudah merelakanmu dengannya! Kita sampai bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya aku jujur pada Hyemi tentang perasaanku padamu."

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun melotot kaget. Tidak, ia tak percaya!

"Hyemi awalnya sangat kaget dan marah, tapi akhirnya ia mau mendukungku. Lalu tiba-tiba kudengar Misa akan mengadakan acara _gokon _di _flat _temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun! Aku memohon-mohon diizinkan ikut, sampai teman-teman yang lain merasa heran. Karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengikuti acara semacam itu. Bisa dibilang aku tak tertarik urusan cinta! Tapi karenamu, aku berubah."

Namja tinggi itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun yang terasa hangat.

"Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat bisa bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kali. Kau tak tahu seberapa besar usahaku untuk menahan gugup saat bicara denganmu. Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengerahkan keberanian untuk memberikan nomor ponselku padamu. Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat menunggu panggilan darimu yang tak kunjung datang. Kau tak tahu betapa aku merasa bersyukur dapat dekat denganmu, dan…"

Jemari kurus itu mulai mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan gemetar, seakan pemiliknya berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa turun.

"Kau tak tahu betapa rasanya aku ingin mati karena takut kau menolak pengakuan cintaku di kafe malam ini."

Akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan mengalir juga, meski Chanyeol mati-matian menyembunyikannya.

Baekhyun mencengkram ujung kemejanya kuat-kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang tertanam di dadanya. "Pabbo. Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja sedari awal? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau Hyemi adalah sepupumu?"

"Aku tak bisa. Kalau kau tahu Hyemi sepupuku, aku tak akan bisa menyatakan cintaku padamu. Kau pasti akan menghindariku. Hubungan kita tak akan sama lagi. Mianhaeyo Baekhyunnie. Ini semua akibat keegoisanku semata."

"Pabbo! Kau bodoh, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku tahu. Maafkan kebodohanku," jawab Chanyeol lirih. Ia sudah pasrah. Bila Baekhyun membencinya setelah ini, ia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau memang bodoh, tapi mungkin aku lah yang lebih bodoh. Bodoh…. Karena menyukaimu yang seperti ini."

"M… Mwo?" rasanya Chanyeol tak dapat mempercayai telinganya sendiri.

"Sejak bertemu pertama kali denganmu, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kurasa aku juga mencintaimu."

"Baekhyunnie, kau serius?"

Lawan bicaranya malah tersenyum. Pelan ia menarik kerah kemeja hitam Chanyeol, memaksa namja itu untuk menunduk sehingga sekarang tak ada perbedaan tinggi lagi di antara mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum mendekatkan wajah, membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin kecil.

"Ba… Baekhyunnie. Ini di tem…."

"Aku tahu ini di tempat umum."

Dan berikutnya Baekhyun telah mengecup bibir itu lembut, tak memedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekitar. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sempat ragu, tapi setelah melihat kejujuran dan kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di kedua bola mata jernih itu, akhirnya ia sadar.

Chanyeol tak berbohong. Karena itu ia juga tak mau membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan akan mempercayai Chanyeol. Mempercayai perkataan namja itu, dan mempercayakan dirinya pada namja itu.

Baekhyun berdoa semoga ini adalah keputusan yang benar.

~HURT~

.

Tanpa terasa hari demi hari berlalu dan bulan Maret hampir berakhir. Di penghujung bulan ini hujan turun dengan derasnya, mengguyur tiap bagian kota Seoul tanpa kenal ampun. Langit sore yang seyogyanya cerah mendadak menjadi suram. Awan gelap menggantikan matahari, bunyi petir bersahut-sahutan menghasilkan irama menyeramkan di telinga.

Seorang namja berseragam sekolah terdiam sejenak setelah turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Punggungnya disandarkan pada dinding halte sementara kedua tangannya memeluk tas sekolah yang juga basah oleh air hujan.

_ Apa sebaiknya aku minta Lulu menjemputku dengan payung di sini?_

Kai Kim berpikir dengan gigi terus gemeletuk menahan dingin. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, diurungkannya kembali niatnya itu. Ia tak mau merepotkan Luhan. Terlebih lagi, ia ingin mengejutkan Luhan saat namja cantik itu membuka pintu _flat_ nanti. Pasti Luhan akan sangat senang karena Kai tidak jadi pulang larut hari ini.

Ya, seharusnya hari ini ia memang mengikuti pembinaan di kelas sampai pukul sebelas malam. Beruntung sekali acara pembinaan itu dibatalkan karena sang pembimbing tiba-tiba ada keperluan penting. Lantaran sudah tak sabar ingin pulang dan menemui namja chingunya, Kai jadi nekat menerobos hujan. Padahal seharusnya ia tak perlu buru-buru seperti itu, toh jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Karena sudah terlanjur basah kuyup, Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari sampai ke _flat_-nya. Lagipula jarak dari halte pun bisa dibilang sangat dekat, hanya beberapa ratus meter saja. Saat ia sudah hampir mendekati tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan dua, bayangan sepasang namja di lantai dua seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

Kai bergeser sedikit sampai mendapat posisi yang pas dan dapat melihat dua namja itu dengan jelas. Namja yang pertama sekarang tengah mengunci pintu _flat _sementara namja satunya yang lebih tinggi berbicara padanya, entah apa. Kai mencoba menajamkan telinga untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi sayang bunyi hujan seakan menulikannya.

Selesai mengunci pintu, sekarang dua namja itu berbicara saling berhadapan. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Sesekali namja yang lebih kecil akan memukul pelan pundak namja di depannya dengan mesra. Lengan namja yang lebih tinggi pun terus melingkar di pinggang lawan bicaranya dengan posesif.

Kai merasa hatinya tak karuan karena rasa terkejut. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Haruskah ia menghampiri mereka? Atau tetap berdiam di sini mengawasi perbuatan mereka?

Dan tiba-tiba Kai tertegun.

Kedua namja itu telah berciuman. Namja yang lebih tinggi mengangkat dagu namja yang satunya, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang semakin lama semakin liar. Setelah beberapa saat namja yang lebih kecil mulai terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan lembut. Namun nampaknya namja yang lebih tinggi belum puas. Ia kini mengarahkan ciumannya menuju leher putih dan jenjang namja mungil itu, dan astaga… tangannya!

Kai merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengepalkan tinju. Seharusnya ia sudah berlari mendatangi mereka dan memukuli namja brengsek itu sekarang, tapi tak bisa! Apa daya tubuhnya bagai membatu.

Kai benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Bagaimana bisa namja itu tak menolak saat diperlakukan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa ia malah balik membalas ciuman dari namja brengsek itu? Bagaimana bisa ia diam saja dan malah terlihat menikmati saat namja brengsek itu meraba-raba tubuhnya, menodai dirinya?

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa Kai berjalan gontai menjauhi tangga, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dekat halte yang tadi ia lewati. Ia hanya bisa membisu saat melihat dua namja itu menuruni tangga, saling berangkulan di bawah payung yang biasa ia pakai dengan namja yang disayanginya.

Ia tetap membisu saat melihat namja yang lebih kecil mengantarkan namja yang satunya sampai ke halte. Ia tetap terdiam saat kedua namja itu berpelukan sekilas sebelum namja yang lebih tinggi masuk ke dalam bus. Bahkan setelah namja brengsek itu hilang dari pandangannya dan yang terlihat saat ini hanya namja mungil yang sangat disayanginya, ia tak juga menyuarakan kata.

Dan akhirnya air mata marah mulai mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, tak bisa dibendung lagi seberapa keras ia mencoba.

"Lulu…" gumamnya pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua mata.

Sakit, rasanya sangat sakit. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

TBC

_Suami Misa… T.T *peluk Kai erat-erat._

_Mianhamnida lama update-nya, soalnya author lagi galau dan kalau galau jadi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain *curcol. Dan akhirnya chapter depan udah klimaks aja, tapi bukan last chapter, kok. Masih ada beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi karena udah masuk sekolah update-nya nggak bisa secepet dulu, jadi author-deul dan reader-deul mohon bersabar yah *bow 90 degree._

_Makasih banyak buat semua komen, masukan, kritik, pujian, dukungan dari semuanya. Jangan lupa komen juga buat chap ini. Akhir kata, Misa pamit. Sayonaraaa _

_N.B: Follow me FiaHwang_

_**onkey1314**__**:**__ Annyeong chingu. Huaaaa makasi banyak udah mau review per chap, misa jadi terharu. Yang bagian ganti wallpaper itu emang nyesek abis T.T Nulisnya aja bikin sedih. Abisnya Kai kan suami Misa *plak. Uwa kailu shipper makin banyak aja nih, hehe. Gomawo chingu ._

_**LiuGe'Fanboy**__**:**__ Nggak kejadian kok chingu, untungnya :D Moga2 suka chap ini, ya. Oya, kamu RP-in Tehun bukan? Gomawo ne!_

_**Pelangi Senja**__**:**__ Senja-yaaah untung mimpi itu tidak jadi kenyataan. Tapi di chap ini akhirnya Kai tahu, hiks *peluk Kai. Oh ya, soal Dio eomma. Dia nggak aku masukkin di sini, mianhae Tapi Senja tetep baca, ya walau nggak ada Dio nya? Soal masa lalu KrisHan nanti dikasi tahu, kok. Dan soal endingnya, karena ini angst mungkin akan jadi sad ending? Eonni masih mikir2 dulu, nih. Gomawo ya review-nya! *peluk Senja_

_**Chocoranlatte**__**:**__ Chingu makasi udah mau review panjang2. Yap kamu bener tehun emang ngikutin si luhan. Stalker banget nggak, sih -.- Chingu pernah punya co kayak gitu? O.O SeKai? Kenapa ga suka chingu? Itu kan OTP aku hihi. Andweee, ne makasi banyak yah chingu :*_

_**DS**__**:**__ Hehehe chingu berpihak pada Sehunnie banget nih XD Bagus2 jadinya Tehun ada pendukungnya juga. Gomawo chingu!_

_**baby quila**__**:**__ Chingu makasi banyak review nya, chingu baik banget, deh . Iya gapapa kok, pake chan juga boleh. Iya apalagi aku, semakin ke sini makin miris liat kai. Mana suami aku sendiri lagi, hiks *peluk Kai. Dio ngga muncul jadinya, chingu Ne, secara garis besar cerita ff ini pengalaman pribadi aku, apalagi pas chap 8 :'( Makasi yah doanya, chingu. Neomu gomawoyo! _

_**Rizkyeonhae**__**:**__ Oh tidak bisa, Kai sudah punya Misa v.v Di chap ini Kai udah ngeliat semuanya chingu :'( Nanti semua masalah yg ruwet ini bisa selese, kok. Gomawo review-nya yaaah!_

_**AIrzanti1**__**:**__ Aigoo chingu mau dijawab nggak pertanyaannya satu2? 1. Kris juga lho, 2. Karena kebaikan Kai? , ngikutin sampe ke flat-nya, suami Misa harus jadi orang baik *plak, dia terlalu baik, Dio ga ada , 7& kok nongol sekilas doang tapi. Huaa aku dibilang jahat *peluk Kai. Btw, makasi banyak review-nya yah chingu! ._

_**anonstalker**__**:**__ Yah bisa dibilang begitu chingu, karena dua namja itu terlalu tampan jadinya lulu bingung mau pilih yg mana... Dasar plin plan -.- Makasi yah chingu udah mau reviewXD_

_**BlackPearl08**__**:**__ Hihi makasi chingu :* Iya, dreams come true tapinya nggak enak banget -.- Mianhae kayaknya aku ga bakal masukin Kaido, soalnya ak ga mau akhirannya Kai dikasih ke orang lain (?) Liat aja nanti deh chingu, gomawooo ne? :D_

_**Henry Park**__**:**__ Oh bukan, kirain saeng *pasang muka tanpa dosa. Ne, sebisa mungkin suami kita tak boleh menderita. Sayangnya (?) di chap ini mereka belum berantem saengie, tunggu aja chap depan mungkin, hehe. Gomawoyo :***_

_**Park Sung Rin**__**:**__ Aigoo gomawo chingu *ikutan dance sexy free and single. Tapi di chap ini posisi jahat tetep dipegang Tehun dooong *ditabok. Iya ya sikap Sehun jadi begitu karena Lulu-nya juga :'( Chingu makasih ya review-nya, tunggu next chap ya :D_

_**liaonduts**__: Huaaa makasi eonni__ udah review. __Makasi juga buat abs Kai-nya__, jadi semangat nih__ :** *bales lemparin Tehun__ hehehe_

_**kucing liar**__: He em, mimpinya serem. Untung nggak kejadian -.- Tapi di chap ini suami saya (baca: Kai) kasian banget. Jangan benci Lulu ya, chingu. Dia hanya bingung. Makasi yah revew-nya :D_

_**Choi Sung Mi**__**:**__ Makasi chingu mudah2an suka chap ini juga, ya. Walau rada gimana gitu chap ini Misa ngerasanya -.- KaiLu ya? Hehehe, sarannya diterima banget :D_

_**Guest**__**:**__ Maaf chingu Kai udah jadi suami Misa sih, hehe *ditabok. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab kn? Gomawo ne :D_

_**Jisaid**__**:**__ Huaaa andwe eh tapi gapapa deng, daripada bokong Kai yang ditendang *plak. Gomawo chingu, misa jadi semangat nih! XD_

_**Lia eonni:**__ Udah dijawab yah semuanya eonni, hehe. Makasi banyak udah mau review, eonni baik deh :*** Ikutin terus next chapternya, yah! Soal akhirannya Kailu atau HunHan, kita lihat saja nanti hehe *tawa nista_

_**ChanyeoLiena110**__: Kan Kai sama Luhan satu flat, eonn. Temen se-flat gituh. Di chap ini akhirnya ada BaekYeol, dan mereka berakhir bahagia Tidak seperti Hunhankai yg masih belum jelas nasibnya -.- Wah makasi udah muji suam saya. Benar, dia baik, tidak seperti Tehun! *ditendang Tehun. Gomawo ne, eonni? _

_**kyuaniee fiee**__**:**__ Chingu makasi banyak udah mau komen panjang2, misa jadi terharu *peluk chingu. Soal uang tehun buat apa trus masa lalu lulu nanti keungkap, kok. Aku setuju banget sama chingu, kalo jadi lulu pasti juga aku milih Kai (bukan karena dia bias aku lho), tapi di satu sisi si tehun emang masih labil bgt Chingu makasi ya reviewnya? _

_**saripangrib**__**:**__ Eonni makasi udah menyempatkan review panjang :*** Wuah eonn, adek eonn umur berapa? Aku jadi meracuni ade eonni dengan ff yaoi, tidaaaak . Tapi makasi banyak loh eonn promosinya, hadiahnya minta ke suami saya ya *nunjuk2 Kai. Emangnya SeKai kenapa eonn? Itu kan OTP aku hehe. Misa jadi terharu nih gara2 eonni, tanggung jawab eonn . Buat akhirannya happy atau sad pikir2 dulu, ya hehe *ditabok eonni. Kamsahaee_

_**Emily Hwang**__**:**__ Kalo aku Misa chingu, Sekai shipper. Wah nama keluarga kita sama, jangan-jangan... hehe, salam kenal, ne? Gwenchanayo, makasi yah udah review. Di chap depan ditunggu juga ya masukkannya, hehe._

_**Guest**__**:**__ Hiks makasi chingu pujiannya, Misa jadi terharu. Ikutin terus yah chap selanjutnya. Nanti kalau ff yg ini udah selese, Misa juga pengen ff yg baru, kok! Gomawo ne XD_

_**meyminimin**__**:**__ Ne, tehun jadi begitu lagi -.- Gimana chingu chap ini? Mudah2an nggak ngecewain Gomawo reviewnya XD_

_**dinodeer**__**:**__ Chingu mudah2an nggak stres ya baca chap 9 yg ini XD Makasi banyaaak chingu baik, deh. Mianhae Misa update-nya lama kali ini. Sekali lagi gomawo review-nya =))))_

_**Keun Yoon**__**:**__ Uwooo cuma akting toh padahal udah siap2 mo nangis dibilang ngga asik o.o pasang muka Dio, ah. Di chap ini akhirnya masalah BaekYeol kelar, tinggal Hunhankai nih masih ribet hiks *author pusing sendiri. Ne, makasi banyak buat review and dukungannya chingu :**** *peluk chingu_

_**Guest**__**:**__ Hiks jangan galau chingu cukup Misa yang galau #eaaa. Pada akhirnya pasti ketauan :'( Gomawo review-nya, chingu! XD_

_**Guest**__**:**__ Huaaa chingu makasi banget ff Misa jadi kehormatan buat dibaca pertama kali sama chingu, jadi terharu, nih :'( Makasi pujiannya buat suami aku (baca: Kai) BaekYeol ada lagi lho di chap ini, happy end pula :D Gapapa kok Misa malah seneng kalo ada reader yg ngasi saran & masukan, tapi itu Kai sama Kris? Hehehe. Gomawo nee XD_

_** .3**__**:**__ Gomawo chinguuu . Kalo akhirannya bukan HunHan, Misa jangan ditabok yah? *ehh. Bercanda kok, liat aja nanti akirannya gimana XD_

_**Guest**__**:**__ Aigoo ne, gomawo chingu :**_

_**FannyHan**__**:**__ Hm setuju chingu, ff HunHan udah bertebaran sementara ff KaiLu dalam sangatlah langka. Makasi udah memberi Misa pencerahan... Gomawo chingu XD_

_**Guest**__**:**__ Hihi iya tuh kebalik tau chingu :D Kai? Maaf dia udah jadi suami Misa -.- Chingu ambil Lulu atau ga Tehun aja, masih available tuh *digampar. Gomawo chingu XD_

_**ShaSehunA**__**:**__ Huaaa Sehunnya jangan dibawa pergi dulu, chingu. Dia belum cukup menderita *diinjek hidup2. Tapi akirnya ada yg berpihak pada Sehun :'( Gomawo buat review-nya, chingu XD_

_**JyooraCecevi**__**:**__ Huaa mian chingu, mudah2an nanti chap selanjutnya sampe ending memuaskan. Kalo angst harus sad ending kah? *muka pabbo. Gomawo bangeet review-nya :3_

_**EchAegyo**__: Annyeong chingu, selamat bergabung nee.. Makasi yah udah mau review, mudah2an chap selanjutnya juga suka ya, hehe. Sekali lagi gomawooo :D_


End file.
